Um Bebe de Presente
by Yashamaru Kotohime
Summary: O engenheiro Edward Cullen mal podia acreditar quando encontrou um bebê abandonado na neve! Levou o garotinho ao hospital, entregando-o aos cuidados da bela enfermeira Bella Swan, que adorava crianças, mas não podia engravidar...Fic adaptada,deixem review
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I **

Uma rajada de vento congelante fez Edward Cullen erguer a gola da jaqueta de couro de carneiro. Em meio à precoce tempestade de dezembro, a visibilidade restringia-se.

Devido ao chamado "efeito do lago", os invernos em Tooele eram rigorosos. Distante quarenta minutos de Salt Lake, a pequena cidade de Utah recebia bastante umidade do espelho d'água.

Naquela noite, Edward sentia uma nevasca se aproximando. Uma nevasca do tipo que congelava o gado e paralisava os sistemas de transporte. Na manhã do dia seguinte, as condições seriam perfeitas para a equipe de engenharia de operações fazer um teste sem condutor com o novo protótipo de trem baseado na tecnologia de levitação magnética que ele projetara.

Assim que concluísse mais uma inspeção no último trecho de linha assentada, procurando problemas imprevistos, encerraria o expediente.

As condições do tempo impossibilitavam fazer a verificação sem ajuda. Edward retirou uma potente lanterna da caçamba da caminhonete, onde mantinha equipamentos cobertos por uma lona.

O vento lançava a neve com tanta força que suas pegadas logo desapareciam ao longo da estrutura que abrigava os dezenove quilômetros de trilho sem emendas.

Vinte minutos depois, Edward deu-se por satisfeito com o trabalho realizado. Verificou os últimos trinta metros, jogando a luz cuidadosamente sobre cada centímetro quadrado.

Durante a vistoria, o vento se intensificara e Edward sentia o gelo colidindo contra o corpo. Às vezes captava um som semelhante a um miado.

Começava a temer que um puma faminto descera a montanha e sentira seu cheiro.

Lançou o facho de luz uma última vez sobre a via férrea e paralisou-se.

Algo do tamanho de um saco de farinha jazia nos trilhos, embrulhado num pano já coberto de neve. Era difícil discernir detalhes com o vento lançando neve para todo lado.

Ouviu outro lamento, mais distinto desta vez. Que raio seria?

No instante seguinte, já se agachava ao lado do volume para ver o que era. Ao aproximar-se, poderia jurar que se mexera.

Franziu o cenho. Algum lunático perturbado decidira livrar-se de um gato dessa maneira cruel?

Puxou a ponta do tecido fino de algodão e iluminou a pequena área com a luz da lanterna. Não podia acreditar.

_Um bebê recém-nascido sem nem um agasalho!_

A criança choramingava, estava quase congelada!

Lágrimas de raiva brotaram dos olhos de Edward. Se não tivesse decidido inspecionar a parte final da linha mais uma vez...

Largou a lanterna e despiu a jaqueta. Cuidadosamente, instalou o bebê contra o forro aquecido, embrulhando-o como num casulo. Rezava para que o calor de seu corpo ali retido combatesse a hipotermia da criança.

Sem perder mais tempo, ergueu-se com seu embrulho precioso e correu para a caminhonete.

As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e logo se congelavam na pele, mas Edward estava alheio a tudo, exceto ao pequeno ser que teria morrido congelado se não...

Não podia pensar nas outras possibilidades horríveis. Recusava-se!

Deixara a caminhonete a três quilômetros dali, mas a distância parecia ter-se multiplicado. O bebê podia morrer antes que chegassem ao hospital.

Lembranças reprimidas de seu irmão gêmeo afogando-se na baía de San Francisco voltaram com clareza surpreendente.

Por favor, rezou. Permita que este bebê sobreviva.

Julie Becker, a outra enfermeira em serviço na sala de emergência do pequeno centro médico de Oquirrh Mountains, entrou no cubículo onde Bella Swan aplicava uma gota de morfina numa paciente com enxaqueca.

— Está tão tranqüilo aqui, Bella — sussurrou ela. — Pensei em ir à loja de conveniência em frente para tomar um _cappuccino. _O café aqui é horrível. Quer alguma coisa?

— Não, mas obrigada — sussurrou Bella. — Vamos apenas agradecer por estarmos no turno da noite. Depois da nevasca, amanhã cedo, o pessoal vai chegar contando os prejuízos do tempo ruim.

— E eu não sei? E nós estaremos em nossas casas dormindo! Mas sozinhas — acrescentou, brincalhona.

Bella sorriu, embora não achasse engraçado.

— Até mais.

Quando Julie saiu, Bella olhou para a paciente.

— Como está a náusea, sra. Pope?

— Não está tão ruim, ainda.

— Avise se piorar e direi ao dr. Tingey. Poderemos lhe dar algo contra isso.

— Sou alérgica a muitos remédios.

— Estou vendo no seu prontuário. Não se preocupe. Detesto reação alérgica tanto quanto todo mundo. Prometo que farei tudo a nosso alcance para que não sofra desconforto adicional.

Anos antes, após uma cirurgia para a remoção dos ovários, Bella sofrerá grave reação à anestesia que lhe fora aplicada. Desde então, aprendera a respeitar os pacientes quanto ao problema.

Fechou a cortina para dar privacidade à paciente e foi à mesa onde o novo residente, dr. Parker, prescrevia uma receita para um senhor que recebera alta.

Ela aguardou que ele encerrasse a consulta.

— Sim, Bella?

— Sabe onde o dr. Tingey está? — Bella sabia que não era o procedimento correto, mas certos casos preferia reportar ao responsável pela emergência.

— No raio-X. Do que precisa?

— Esta é a lista de medicamentos aos quais a sra. Pope é alérgica. Ela sente náuseas e temo que piore. Achei que devíamos estar preparados.

Ele estudou o prontuário por um minuto.

— Eu vou falar com ela.

Bella previra a atitude. Recém-formado, o dr. Parker questionava o que os pacientes declaravam, como se não confiasse neles. Imaginava se ele tratava a esposa daquela forma também. Então, censurou-se pela falta de profissionalismo.

O dr. Tingey era diferente e Bella acostumara-se mal. Não só admirava seu conhecimento médico, como louvava seu modo de tratar os pacientes.

Em mais de uma ocasião, ouvira o dr. Tingey comentando que já vira de tudo em seus quarenta anos de profissão. Com tanto tempo de janela, ele aprendera a ouvir e se importar de verdade com as pessoas. Tais qualidades bastavam para torná-lo o melhor médico da região, na sua opinião. O dr. Parker bem poderia seguir seu exemplo.

Uma leve corrente de ar fez Bella olhar para as portas duplas da sala de emergência, imaginando que fosse Julie de volta da loja de conveniência.

Mas o que viu foi um homem alto e forte, de trinta e poucos anos, entrando apressado com o chapéu de caubói coberto de neve, trajando calça jeans e camisa de flanela, mas nenhum casaco. Trazia algo embrulhado nos braços.

— Rápido! Ajude-me! O bebê foi deixado na nevasca para morrer! — O homem parecia totalmente desvairado.

A palavra "bebê" colocou-a em ação.

— Venha comigo! — Ela o conduziu a uma sala identificada como UTI Infantil. — Aqui, coloque o bebê nesta maça.

Ele obedeceu, enquanto ela ligava o aquecedor da incubadora especialmente equipada para tratar de hipotermia. Só então abriu a jaqueta que envolvia o bebê. Surgiu uma cabecinha com uma leve sombra de cabelos pretos.

_Era um recém-nascido! _Bella avaliou o estado da criança. O cordão umbilical ainda nem fora cortado.

O corpinho estava embrulhado num fino cobertor de algodão todo ensangüentado. A cor da pele não era boa. Bella mediu a pulsação. Estava terrivelmente fraca, bem como o choro do bebê. Ao pressionar a pele do ombro, notou diminuição da circulação sangüínea.

_Quem faria isso a um ser humano?_, questionou a si mesma, revoltada.

Reprimindo os soluços, sussurrou:

— Que coisinha preciosa. Vamos aquecê-lo.

Com o máximo de cuidado, Bella ergueu a criança da maca e a colocou despida, de costas, na incubadora especial. Ao ver o bebê bater o queixinho, Bella sentiu mais revolta.

— Vou chamar o médico — informou ao estranho que se mantinha próximo, ansioso. Era visível sua dor enquanto contemplava o ser minúsculo que lutava pela vida.

Para alívio de Bella, o dr. Tingey já voltara do raio-X. Ela reportou a situação e ele a seguiu até a UTI Infantil.

— A criança nasceu há poucas horas — constatou o médico. Olhou para Edward. — Onde a encontrou?

— Na linha do trem — respondeu ele, em voz grave. Quando o dr. Tingey franziu o cenho, completou: — Eu fazia uma inspeção final na linha quando ouvi o choro. Assim que vi que era um bebê, trouxe-o o mais rápido possível para cá. Ele vai sobreviver?

— Vamos fazer o que estiver a nosso alcance — assegurou o médico.

Dois anos trabalhando na emergência e Bella aprendera a interpretar a expressão do dr. Tingey. Quando um sobrolho estava mais alto do que o outro, significava que as condições clínicas da vítima eram mais precárias do que qualquer um podia imaginar.

— Instale uma intravenosa para aplicar antibióticos e soro — ordenou o médico a Bella. — Depois, acione o laboratório. Quero um exame de sangue completo. Diga a Julie para ligar para o xerife. Temos um Baby Doe. — Baby Doe era o código da polícia para bebê de origem desconhecida.

— Imediatamente.

Bella apressou-se em cumprir as ordens. Era exatamente o que temera. A criança sofrerá hemorragia no nascimento, que devia ter ocorrido em local indescritível. Considerando a nevasca, não suportaria ouvir os detalhes, mesmo que um dia viessem à tona.

Em quinze minutos, já se fizera todo o possível para estabilizar o bebê. Bella ajustou a freqüência do gotejamento do soro. O dr. Tingey cortou o cordão umbilical e o esterilizou.

Edward fora informado de que poderia aguardar notícias na pequena sala de espera, porém insistira em ficar na UTI.

Era comovente a preocupação do homem pelo bebê abandonado. Bella já vira muitos casos de abandono em que os pais verdadeiros não demonstraram o menor sentimento pelo filho.

Seguiu-se uma movimentação no corredor e um policial entrou na sala. Ele cumprimentou a todos rapidamente antes de dirigir-se a Edward.

— Brown, policial designado para este caso — apresentou-se ele. — O senhor encontrou este bebê?

— Isso mesmo.

— Seu nome?

— Edward Cullen.

— Idade?

— Trinta e quatro.

— Mora na cidade?

— Sim... Parkway, 1.017.

— Telefone?

— 734-9812.

— Ocupação?

— Engenheiro mecânico.

— Conte o que aconteceu.

— Minha equipe vai fazer um teste no novo trem _maglev_ amanhã cedo.

Bella disfarçou a surpresa. Ouvira falar do projeto quando um engenheiro fora parar na emergência com um corte na perna havia alguns meses. Já passeara num trem-bala similar, no Japão, com algumas colegas da faculdade de enfermagem.

— Realizava uma inspeção para detectar problemas de última hora quando vi um embrulho no meio da linha, coberto de neve. Pensei que fosse um gato, até afastar o pano e ver o bebê, quase morto. — Edward apontou para o cobertor de algodão junto a sua jaqueta sobre a maca.

O policial reparou nas manchas de sangue.

— A linha de trem é a que fica a oeste da cidade, onde um prédio grande foi construído?

— É.

— Já andei por lá.

— Envolvi o bebê na minha jaqueta e corri para a caminhonete, a três quilômetros do local. Vim para cá a toda a velocidade.

— Sabe que horas eram quando encontrou o bebê?

— Foi há quarenta e cinco minutos.

— A caminhonete branca estacionada da vaga da emergência é sua?

— É.

— Dê-me o nome e endereço de alguns membros de sua equipe, por favor.

— Rod Stigler e Martin Driscoll. Eles moram no edifício Doxey, na rua Conover. Números dez e catorze.

— Muito bem. Obrigado pela cooperação. Peço que permaneça aqui até a chegada de um outro policial da delegacia, que irá recolher as evidências e tirar uma amostra do seu sangue.

O policial voltou-se para o dr. Tingey e Bella.

— Não toquem no cobertor nem na jaqueta. Enquanto isso, se souberem de algo que nos ajude a localizar a mãe ou o pai da criança, liguem para a delegacia. Eu manterei contato.

— É comum essa pressão toda? — indagou Edward, baixinho, depois que o policial deixou a sala. Bella podia sentir a raiva dele.

— Temo que até o bom samaritano seja suspeito, até que se prove o contrário — explicou o médico. — Para a polícia, isso pode ser um caso de tentativa de homicídio. O fato é que há casos em que a pessoa que encontrou o bebê na verdade tinha alguma ligação com ele. Normalmente, é um casal de adolescentes incapaz de encarar a responsabilidade e toma uma atitude extrema para se livrar do problema.

Bella sorriu para Edward.

— Tenha paciência. A verdade logo aparecerá. Veja pelo lado positivo. Se este garotão sobreviver, um dia vai lhe agradecer por salvar-lhe a vida.

— Pois eu gostaria de lhe agradecer já pela rápida atuação — declarou o médico, estendendo a mão. — O calor do seu corpo na jaqueta obviamente ajudou a preservá-lo. — Olhou por sobre o ombro. — Bella? Mantenha a intravenosa. Tenho que verificar um paciente com um ferimento na cabeça, mas volto assim que puder. — Com isso, deixou a sala.

Era admirável como o dr. Tingey conseguira descontrair Edward Cullen, imaginando seu constrangimento por desconfiarem de sua iniciativa, pensou Bella.

— Que tal um café? — ofereceu, solidária. — Posso lhe trazer um.

Ele ainda fitava o bebê. Parecia perdido em pensamentos.

— Se não for muito trabalho, eu gostaria, sim.

— Em absoluto. Por que não traz aquele banquinho do canto para cá e senta-se para observar o bebê? Eu volto num instante.

Minutos depois, Bella viu que o sr. Cullen acatara sua sugestão. Ele deixara o chapéu de caubói gasto na maca, perto da jaqueta. Sob a iluminação forte da sala, seus cabelos loiros, cortados à escovinha, exibiam um brilho saudável.

Era surpreendente morarem na mesma cidade pequena e nunca terem se visto antes. Linhas de expressão definiam o rosto bronzeado e acrescentavam beleza ao visual masculino. A combinação da altura de um metro e noventa e corpo bem esculpido tornava-o uma raridade entre os machos da espécie. E ela nem imaginava que poderia encontrar um homem assim em Tooele...

— Seu café.

— Obrigado. — Ele tomou o copo de suas mãos. No breve instante em que ergueu o olhar, ela captou o tom azul. O homem era ainda mais bonito do que ela classificara a princípio.

— Oi, Bella. — Era a técnica do laboratório chegando com o carrinho.

— Como vai, Angela?

— Não posso reclamar. — A mãe de três crianças parecia estar sempre contente. — Estão falando que chegou um Baby Doe. — Calçou as luvas esterilizadas e posicionou as mãos dentro da incubadora para iniciar a tarefa.

— Oh... ele não é um amor? — Recolheu uma amostra de sangue do calcanhar do bebê. — Com essas bochechas parece um castorzinho.

Bella sorriu.

— Foi o que pensei. É a criança mais bonita que já vi...

Reparou então na expressão de dor do sr. Cullen durante o procedimento. Para alguém que talvez nunca tivesse visto um bebê até encontrar um na linha do trem, o homem parecia excepcionalmente ligado àquela criança.

Talvez a consciência do milagre do nascimento conjugada ao desespero de tentar salvar o bebê houvessem ativado seu instinto paternal. Em alguns homens, esse sentimento era forte. Se esse era o caso de Edward Cullen, Bella entendia a reação.

Ao ver a criança embrulhada na jaqueta de couro, Bella sentira vontade de ser sua mãe, sabendo que jamais poderia conceber uma em seu próprio ventre.

Quando a técnica do laboratório concluiu a tarefa, foi a vez de Bella iniciar outra intravenosa. Edward inclinou-se sobre a incubadora.

— Acha que o bebê já está melhor?

_Gostaria de dizer que sim, mas não posso._

— Ele está se agüentando, o que significa que é um lutador.

— Em outras palavras, há uma boa chance de ele não conseguir.

Bella perturbou-se com o tom resignado.

— Dê-lhe um pouco mais de tempo. Os bebês são mais fortes do que se imagina.

— Não sei... — Ele sorveu o resto do café.

Ela verificou o termostato da incubadora para ter certeza de que a temperatura era a ideal e então estendeu a mão pedindo o copo vazio.

— Eu jogo para você.

Quando ela se dirigia à lata de lixo, dois policiais entraram na sala.

— Sr. Cullen? Se puder me acompanhar...

Edward enrijeceu-se. Bella solidarizou-se com sua frustração quando ele se levantou e seguiu um dos policiais até o corredor. O outro policial guardou o cobertor de algodão e a jaqueta em sacos plásticos para enviar ao laboratório da polícia para exames.

Bella calçou luvas esterilizadas e voltou para a incubadora. Compadecia-se do bebê que fora privado da mãe e precisava desesperadamente de ajuda. Introduziu as mãos nas aberturas da incubadora e o acarinhou, tentando transmitir todo o amor que teria dedicado ao próprio filho. Aquele que nunca teria...

— Você é o garotinho mais lindo que já vi. Tão forte e bravo. O homem que o salvou também pensa assim. Ele vai voltar. Você não está sozinho no mundo, queridinho.

— Posso dar um telefonema agora? — indagou Edward, controlando a raiva, após baixar a manga da camisa sob o olhar da auxiliar que extraíra uma amostra de seu sangue.

O policial assentiu.

— Claro. Obrigado pela cooperação. Devolveremos a jaqueta em vinte e quatro horas.

Quando o policial e a auxiliar deixaram o cubículo na sala de emergência, Edward sacou o telefone celular. Primeiro, ligou para Martin. Após breve explicação, pediu ao assistente que informasse ao resto do grupo que o teste do dia seguinte teria que ser adiado. Telefonaria novamente mais tarde.

A seguir, ligou para Jasper Giraud em seu apartamento, em Laramie, Wyoming. Se ninguém atendesse, telefonaria para Emmett Jarman, que morava perto. Os dois eram seus melhores amigos. Juntos, tornaram o projeto _maglev_ uma realidade.

Faltava o último teste, o mais importante de todos. Sabia que os sócios ficariam preocupados quando soubessem do adiamento, mas...

— Alô? — atendeu uma voz feminina.

—Alice?

— Edward! — exclamou a esposa de Jass. — Jasper e Emmett estavam justamente falando de você.

— Eles ainda estão aí?

— Estão.

— Coloque-os na linha, por favor. Tenho um assunto importante para falar com eles.

— Claro. Só um minuto.

Ele ouvia sons alegres ao fundo e imaginava o pequeno apartamento lotado com os dois casais e as crianças na sala. Nessas ocasiões, Edward sentia um vazio perturbador, que não gostava de reconhecer, não estando já tão satisfeito com a vida de solteiro.

— _Mon vieux_...— O amigo francês sempre usava o termo para falar com ele e Emmett. Naquele instante, Edward sentia-se como um homem velho. — Está tudo pronto para amanhã?

— Estávamos assistindo à previsão do tempo — comentou Emmett, de uma extensão. — Vocês estão no meio da nevasca agora. Exatamente o que queríamos para o teste amanhã!

Edward apertou a mão em torno do celular.

— Lamento informar que o teste terá que ser adiado. É por isso que estou telefonando.

Houve uma pausa.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — indagou Jasper.

— Não tem nada a ver com a parte operacional.

— Então, deve ter acontecido algo com você — deduziu Emmett, o tom cheio de preocupação.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Vocês não vão acreditar, mas a linha foi interditada por ser cena de um crime.

— _O quê_?— indagaram ambos, ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso mesmo. No momento, sou o principal suspeito num caso de tentativa de assassinato. Estou no pronto-socorro do centro médico em Tooele e acabam de tirar minhas digitais e uma amostra de sangue. Não devo deixar a cidade até segunda ordem. Oh, sim, vão devolver minha jaqueta após o laboratório de criminalística analisá-lo.

— Parece que você precisa de um advogado. Emmett e eu telefonaremos para Nova York em seguida.

Eram mesmo bons amigos.

— Aprecio o apoio dos dois. Se for preciso, eu aviso. Mas é uma situação totalmente diferente do que parece.

Edward contou todos os acontecimentos e, pesaroso, completou:

— Deviam ter visto o bebê só com um fino cobertor de algodão no meio da neve. Um animal podia ter aparecido. Se fizéssemos o teste amanhã... — Estava tão emocionado que mal podia falar.

— Mas que absurdo! — exclamou Emmett.

— Você disse recém-nascido?

— Uma hora de vida, talvez.

— _Mon Dieu_...

— Estão fazendo o possível por ele aqui, mas ninguém garante nada. — Nem mesmo uma enfermeira bonita que lhe levara café tentara amenizar o quadro. Aquilo dizia tudo.

— Como a polícia pode achar que você tem algo a ver com isso, quando foi você mesmo quem levou o bebê ao hospital?

— De acordo com o médico, freqüentemente a pessoa que aparece está de alguma forma ligada ao crime ou sabe algo. Assim, até a polícia descobrir quem é a mãe e outros envolvidos, não serei liberado.

— Estaremos aí amanhã, amigo. Devido à neve, provavelmente partiremos no final da tarde.

— Não precisam deixar suas famílias.

— Nós vamos — decretou Emmett.

Edward captou o tom definitivo e soube que não adiantava argumentar. Na verdade, estava feliz por eles insistirem. Era bom ter apoio num momento como aquele.

— Telefonaremos do carro, a caminho de Tooele.

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Obrigado, rapazes. Significa mais do que imaginam. — Ansioso para ver como estava o bebê, desligou o celular e foi para a UTI Infantil.

Enquanto o dr. Parker ouvia o coraçãozinho do bebê, Bella introduzia no computador os dados sobre o tratamento de Baby Doe.

— Ele está muito fraco — constatou o médico.

— Eu sei — murmurou ela, detestando ouvir aquilo. O dr. Tingey sempre mantinha aquele tipo de avaliação para si mesmo. Infelizmente, ele fora para casa e agora o dr. Parker estava no comando.

Ele tirou o estetoscópio dos ouvidos e voltou-se para Bella.

— O que acha do homem que trouxe o bebê?

Bella o encarou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Tem de admitir que, sem prévio conhecimento, as chances de alguém encontrar um Baby Doe no local que ele encontrou numa noite como esta é de uma em um milhão.

— Não estou entendendo.

— A história é inacreditável demais. Quando tudo for esclarecido, provavelmente saberemos que foi a namorada que tentou se livrar do bebê em casa, mas não teve coragem e o largou sobre os trilhos.

Bella nunca gostara do dr. Parker e a nova opinião dele só reforçava sua repulsa. Assim que o médico saiu, percebeu outra presença.

— _É o que você acha também_?

Reconhecendo a voz grave de Edward Cullen, deparou com seus olhos verdes, marcados pela dor. Estava horrorizada por ele ter ouvido o comentário do dr. Parker.

— Desculpe-me, sr. Cullen, não entendi...

Ele levou as mãos aos quadris.

— Dou-lhe crédito por sua diplomacia... srta. Swan.

Ela se esquecera do crachá com seu nome preso no bolso do avental. Enrubesceu.

— Por favor, não se incomode com o que ele disse. Ninguém é imune ao estresse que ronda o pronto-socorro.

— Eu aceitaria o argumento se o local parecesse em guerra. Mas está mais para túmulo esta noite.

Ele tinha razão.

— O dr. Parker tem três filhos. Acredito que a situação difícil do bebê o levou a emitir um comentário negativo a seu respeito.

— Aparentemente, a maioria pensa o mesmo. Por que você não?

A pergunta sagaz desconcertou-a.

Não podia revelar que a voz assustada e o olhar atormentado dele ao chegar à emergência pedindo ajuda tinham sido cruciais para formar sua opinião.

— Sempre considero as pessoas inocentes até que se prove o contrário.

Houve uma pausa.

— E bom saber que alguém está do meu lado.

— Dois — corrigiu ela, e sorriu ante o olhar questionador: — Está se esquecendo do bebê.

Espero que gostem é mais uma adaptação, de um livro de Rebecca Winters, deixem reviews, se amanhã já tiverem chegado a 10 reviews eu posto o segundo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que gostem deste novo Cap. Postarei o próximo mais breve possível.

**CAPÍTULO II**

—Que quer dizer... Johnny?

Bella piscou. _Johnny_?

— Eu detesto chama-lo de Baby Doe — explicou Edward.

— Eu também — confessou ela, a voz trêmula. — Meu pai se chama John. Adoro o nome. Só não deixe que os outros o vejam chamando-o assim. Podem tirar conclusões erradas.

— Será o nosso segredo.

Embora o acordo implicasse uma certa intimidade, ela sabia que eram só palavras.

— Ouvi o médico dizer que ele está muito fraco — comentou Edward. — E acho que ele não estava falando da hipotermia.

Bella confirmou.

— Não. O bebê está com uma infecção. Daremos antibióticos até a cultura sangüínea voltar a dar positivo.

— Que mais ele tem?

— Bem, ele perdeu sangue. Isso significa que carece de nutrientes vitais e estamos alimentando-o via intravenosa.

— Ele é tão pequeno... Acha que é prematuro?

As inúmeras perguntas lembravam-na de um pai de primeira viagem que precisava de reafirmação constante.

— Provavelmente. Mas nessas circunstâncias, dois quilos e duzentos gramas é um bom peso. Até os pulmões se desenvolverem mais, continuaremos com o oxigênio para ajudá-lo a respirar. — Ela mordiscou o lábio. — Foi um milagre você o ter encontrado!

— Faço isso o tempo todo — amenizou ele, a atenção totalmente voltada para o bebê. Não parecia disposto a ir embora logo.

— Com licença um segundo.

Assim que pisou no corredor, Bella foi interceptada pela colega Julie.

— Dei uma boa olhada no Adônis que trouxe o Baby Doe — sussurrou a outra enfermeira. — Mas é um milagre ambulante!

— Concordo — murmurou Bella. _A menos que esteja muito enganada, ele é ainda mais excepcional a nível interno._

— Não é justo! — reclamou a colega loira e vivaz. — Saio por cinco minutos e ocorre o único evento excitante por aqui em meses!

— Quer saber? Espere aqui enquanto pego uma cadeira, para você oferecer a ele. O banquinho é desconfortável.

— Quer dizer que ele não vai embora? — Os olhos azuis de Julie iluminaram-se ante a perspectiva.

— Não sei. Ele está muito ansioso quanto a Jo... o bebê.

Em segundos, Bella voltava com uma cadeira dobrável de lona.

— Vou dar uma olhada na sra. Pope enquanto você monitora o progresso do bebê.

Julie sorriu satisfeita.

— Você é boa demais para ser verdade — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, antes de seguir para a UTI Infantil levando a cadeira.

Bem, que Julie desse sua investida. Tratava-se de uma predadora natural. Se o sr. Cullen fosse solteiro e disponível, os dois se entenderiam sem problemas.

Quanto ao bebê, Bella já se sentia ligada a ele, muito além do que a norma recomendava.

Sempre adorara bebês e sonhara com uma família grande, só sua. Desde que se submetera à terrível cirurgia, porém, sentia como se só tivesse esse problema na vida. Principalmente porque seu irmão e irmã mais velhos já estavam casados e com filhos.

O ginecologista sugerira que pegasse um cãozinho para criar. Infelizmente, havia uma cláusula que impedia a presença de animais no prédio em que morava. Dividia o apartamento com a auxiliar de odontologia, Debbie Lignell, mas, considerando sua reação à chegada do Baby Doe, talvez devesse pensar em se mudar para um lugar onde permitissem a presença de animais.

Quando Bella encerrasse seu turno, às cinco e meia da manhã, Debbie estaria começando a se aprontar para o trabalho. Poderia já abordar o tema da mudança de domicílio, mas a amiga protestaria, pois o apartamento ficava a meio quarteirão do consultório dentário.

Talvez o melhor fosse deixar Debbie procurar outra colega de quarto, mudando-se somente ela para outro apartamento. Poderia até voltar para Salt Lake. Havia muito emprego para enfermeiras lá. Se não conseguisse colocação no Hospital de Emigração, onde já trabalhara, tentaria em outras instituições no vale de Salt Lake. E, em muitos condomínios, animais eram aceitos. Só precisava de um motivo para se levantar pela manhã...

Desde a operação, evitava sair com rapazes. Dessa forma, não tinha de explicar que nunca seria mãe e que o camarada estava perdendo tempo com ela.

O último rapaz por quem se interessara era piloto. Conheceram-se num jogo de basquete entre os Jazz e os Lakers. Assim que começaram a conversar, ficou claro que ele gostava das mesmas atividades que ela.

Estavam saindo juntos havia algumas semanas quando ele inesperadamente foi transferido para Atlanta. Ele a convidara para visitá-lo, mas então ela teve os primeiros sintomas de seu mal.

Assim que soube o prognóstico, considerou providencial que o namorado tivesse se mudado antes que o relacionamento se tornasse sério. Poupara-se da angústia de lhe revelar que não era mais uma mulher completa.

Desde então, desinteressara-se até dos _hobbies. _Talvez um cachorrinho a ajudasse a sair daquela depressão. Por mais que detestasse admitir, era esse o mal que a abatia. Na verdade, escolhera trabalhar em Tooele porque o vilarejo ficava a apenas doze quilômetros de Grantsville, onde a sua família morava. Sempre fora alegre e independente e a impossibilidade de ter filhos a tornara uma aleijada emocional.

Sim, devia voltar para Salt Lake, mais distante, de modo a não correr para a casa dos pais quando se sentisse deprimida. Se um cachorrinho não ajudasse, teria que procurar ajuda profissional.

A mãe lhe observara que, quando ela se casasse, poderia adotar uma criança. Racionalmente, sabia que era uma alternativa; contudo, a maioria dos homens desejava uma descendência de sua própria carne e sangue.

Somente um homem muito especial aceitaria uma mulher infértil. Ele teria que amá-la muito para relevar uma deficiência tão grave. Se existia um homem assim, ainda não o encontrara.

Quanto à criança na UTI, poderia roubá-la esta noite e amá-la para sempre...

A simples idéia indicava que precisava avaliar a saúde mental o mais rápido possível.

Meia hora depois, foi ver como estava a sra. Pope.

— Como está a dor de cabeça? — indagou, gentil.

— Já passou. Meu marido deve chegar logo para me levar para casa.

— Fico contente por estar se sentindo melhor. Sua cor voltou. — Bella retirou a agulha e aplicou um curativo no local da intravenosa. — Vou chamar o médico. Enquanto isso, posso fazer algo pela senhora?

— Nada. Mas obrigada por se sentar comigo e ser tão gentil.

Bella foi à sala do médico.

— Dr. Parker? A sra. Pope está aguardando a alta.

Ele assentiu.

— Chame o laboratório e encontre-me no cubículo quatro. Temos um ferimento a faca que vai entrar na cirurgia.

— Sim, senhor.

Entre aquele caso e uma vítima de ataque cardíaco que chegara de ambulância, os médicos e a equipe mantiveram-se ocupados durante as duas horas seguintes. Por volta das quatro horas da madrugada, Bella foi dar uma olhada no bebê.

Surpresa, encontrou Edward Cullen ainda de vigília.

— Finalmente — comentou ele ao vê-la.

— Estivemos ocupados na emergência.

Ele se levantou.

— Reparei.

Enquanto verificava o gotejamento do soro e os monitores, Bella sentia o escrutínio dele.

— O que você acha? — indagou Edward, por fim.

Ela sabia o que ele queria ouvir, mas ainda não podia lhe dizer.

— Ele... bem, ele não piorou.

— _Raios_!— praguejou Edward, e lançou a cabeça para trás. — Desculpe-me.

— Não se desculpe. Na verdade, minha resposta foi pouco profissional. Ele é tão precioso e tão indefeso... — A voz saíra emocionada.

Edward não disfarçava a angústia.

— Tenho medo de ir embora e ele...

— Eu sei. — Bella teve uma idéia. — Que tal se eu trouxesse uma maca para você ficar ao lado dele.

Edward reagiu quase chocado.

— Faria isso?

— Se eu soubesse que você ainda estava aqui, teria providenciado antes. Não há mais ninguém para fazer companhia ao bebê — observou Bella, com um sorriso. — Lave as mãos ali e seque-as bem. Há um par de luvas esterilizadas ao lado. Você poderá tocar o bebê pelas aberturas aqui e conversar com ele. Pode até cantar para ele, se quiser. Os bebês gostam.

Inclinou-se sobre a incubadora.

— Não está na terra há muito tempo não é, querido? E toda criança merece todo o amor e atenção que puder obter. Eu diria que o sr. Cullen aqui, que o salvou, é a pessoa ideal para você neste momento. Agora, vou deixar vocês dois se conhecerem melhor.

Bella não sabia por que agira assim, mas concluíra que Edward precisava extravasar os sentimentos. Ao menos, tendo algo para fazer, o tempo passaria mais rápido para ele.

Além disso, acreditava no poder do toque. O pronto-socorro não dispunha de pessoal suficiente para fornecer aos pequenos enjeitados um carinho semelhante ao dos pais de crianças ansiosamente esperadas.

— Bella! — Julie acenou de sua mesa. O local estava calmo. Sem dúvida, queria contar vantagem a respeito da investida que dera sobre Edward Cullen.

Mas Bella não queria ouvir.

— Só um minuto, preciso ligar para o almoxarifado.

Ao ser atendida, pediu ao encarregado que levasse uma maca para a UTI infantil. — O que você ia dizer?

— Pensei que você tivesse algo a me contar — replicou a colega.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não consegui nada com aquele camarada. Estou dizendo: _nada_.Ele só fez uma pergunta, que não tinha a ver com o bebê. Quando a srta. Swan voltaria à UTI?

Bella sentiu o coração palpitar.

— Ele devia estar esperando que eu levasse alguma palavra do médico. Não se esqueça de que foi ele quem encontrou o bebê. Acho que ainda está em estado de choque.

— Com certeza. Que mau humor!

— A polícia ainda não o liberou, Julie.

— Ora, se ele fosse culpado, nunca teria trazido o bebê!

— Concordo, é um absurdo.

— Ops, mais uma emergência.

Bella olhou por sobre o ombro e viu os paramédicos entrarem empurrando uma maca. Tratava-se de um mendigo idoso enrolado num cobertor. Parecia morto. O pobre homem provavelmente não conseguira encontrar abrigo contra a nevasca. Bella desejou ser imune a visões como aquela, mas ainda não conseguia.

Edward ouviu alguém gritar.

— Johnny? Estou indo! Agüente!

O grito se repetiu, mais alto, arrancando Edward do pesadelo. Ele suava e seu coração batia acelerado.

Levou um minuto para se lembrar de onde estava.

Esfregou os olhos e ergueu-se da maca para ver melhor o relógio na parede. Era quase meio-dia!

A última coisa de que se lembrava era da srta. Swan examinando o bebê.

_O bebê!_

Aflito, sentou-se na maca e olhou para a incubadora. A criança estava na mesma posição de antes. Preocupado, calçou um novo par de luvas e introduziu as mãos pelas aberturas próprias na incubadora.

Quando roçou o dedo na mãozinha esquerda, o bebê reagiu agarrando seu dedo, como na noite anterior. Edward sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Eu lhe pedi para agüentar firme por mim, e você conseguiu.

Com a outra mão, acariciou os cabelos escuros da cabecinha, enquanto estudava o rostinho perfeito, as orelhas, os dedinhos e unhas. O bebê não tinha cílios ainda, mas parecia a ponto de abrir os olhos a qualquer instante. Com certeza, devia ser um bom sinal!

— Mas vejam se você não é um milagre!

Uma enfermeira de meia-idade que Edward nunca vira entrou na sala. Sorriu ao vê-lo junto à incubadora.

— Desculpe-me se o barulho o acordou. Soube que ficou aqui a noite inteira e achei que precisava dormir.

— Eu devia ter acordado antes. O que o médico disse sobre o estado do bebê hoje?

— Neste estágio, tudo é incerteza.

Edward abateu-se. Devia saber que não podia perguntar.

— Sabe quando a srta. Swan entra no trabalho novamente?

— Ela trabalha no turno da noite. Se estiver escalada para hoje, entrará às oito. Posso fazer mais alguma coisa por você?

— Não, obrigado. Queria que ela soubesse que estou muito agradecido pela maca.

— Bella foi para casa às cinco e meia da manhã, mas direi a ela.

— Obrigado.

Ele tocou no bebê mais uma vez e então retirou as mãos da incubadora.

— Voltarei mais tarde — sussurrou à criança. — Melhore por mim, sim?

Edward jogou as luvas na lata de lixo e pegou o chapéu de caubói. Antes de passar pela porta, hesitou.

— Eu tenho um telefone celular — comentou com a enfermeira. — Se houver mudança no estado do bebê, alguém poderia me avisar imediatamente?

— Claro. Escreva o número no alto do prontuário pendurado na frente da incubadora.

Edward atravessou de novo a sala, ergueu a prancheta e escreveu a lápis seu nome e número do telefone. Concluída a tarefa, porém, quase não conseguiu se afastar do bebê. Era como se tivesse de abandonar uma parte do coração.

— Os bebês são mais fortes do que a gente imagina — animou-o a enfermeira, lendo seu pensamento.

— Tomara que esteja certa.

Ao sair do pronto-socorro, a extrema claridade característica das neves de Utah quase o cegou. A paisagem alva e brilhante chegava a ferir a vista. Teve de limpar a neve sobre o pára-brisa da caminhonete antes de rumar para casa.

Precisou tirar a neve da frente da garagem e do caminho que levava à varanda antes de entrar em casa e verificar a secretária eletrônica. A polícia não telefonara, claro.

Foi direto tomar um banho. Depois, confortável em roupas limpas, procurou ingredientes para fazer um sanduíche, mas não encontrou muita coisa. Precisava fazer compras antes que os sócios chegassem.

No supermercado, após encher o carrinho, procurava guardanapos de papel quando deparou com a seção de fraldas descartáveis e começou a analisar os produtos, algo que jamais fizera antes.

Havia de várias marcas e tamanhos, incluindo para recém-nascidos. Edward sentiu um aperto no estômago ao pensar em Johnny lutando pela vida na incubadora.

Diante das mamadeiras, lembrou-se das agulhas de soro espetando o corpinho de pouco mais de dois quilos e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem.

Enxugou os olhos antes de passar pela caixa registradora. Assim que guardasse os mantimentos em casa, voltaria ao centro médico e ficaria com Johnny na UTI Infantil. Quando os sócios telefonaram, informou o endereço de onde estaria, caso quisessem ver o bebê antes de ir para casa.

Com sorte, a srta. Swan trabalharia naquela noite e se apresentaria antes que ele fosse embora. Por algum motivo, a imagem da bonita moça de cabelos castanhos brilhantes e olhos que lembravam chocolate derretido sempre lhe ocorria quando pensava em Johnny. Não conseguia pensar em cada um separadamente.

Encantara-se com a suavidade da voz e expressão de Bella ao confortar o bebê.

Bella saiu de casa um pouco mais cedo do que de costume, às sete horas da noite, com a desculpa de que gastaria um tempo limpando a neve do pára-brisa e não podia se atrasar para o trabalho. Quando fazia noite clara após uma nevasca, tudo se congelava.

Ao entrar no pronto-socorro, às sete e meia, a primeira pessoa que viu foi o dr. Parker. Esquecera-se de que o horário dele era um pouco diferente do da equipe.

Ele verificou o relógio de pulso.

— Está quarenta minutos adiantada. Caso esteja procurando Baby Doe, ele não está mais aqui.

— _Não_!— exclamou ela, angustiada e trêmula.

— Calma, Bella. É uma _boa _novidade. Ele ainda está doente, mas estabilizado. Eu o tirei da lista de "extremamente críticos" e o transferi para o berçário por volta da hora do jantar.

Ela se apoiou no balcão, ainda abalada.

— Ele... ele melhorou?

— Devíamos ter colocado um aviso na incubadora. Quando chegou lá e não viu o bebê, o sr. Cullen reagiu da mesma forma.

— O sr. Cullen está aqui? — À menção do nome dele, ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

— _Esteve_.

Sem perguntar mais nada, Bella apressou-se pelos corredores. Abriu uma porta e tomou a escada que levava ao berçário, no andar de cima.

— Onde está o Baby Doe? — indagou a Shelby Clark, uma das enfermeiras da unidade.

— Fala da nossa pequena celebridade? Acho que terá que pegar a fila na vitrine — provocou a colega. — No momento, há três pessoas na sua frente. Todos homens e bonitões! Se _você _está aqui, significa que o boato já se espalhou. Todas as mulheres solteiras deste hospital aguardam a vez de bater os cílios para eles. Donna disse que são atores de cinema e estão na cidade para rodar um filme.

Donna estava enganada.

Provavelmente, tratava-se dos engenheiros da equipe de Edward Cullen. Mas Bella absteve-se de esclarecer.

— Eu só queria dar uma olhada no bebê antes de entrar no serviço, daqui há pouco.

— Claro. — Shelby deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella se divertiria com a provocação de Shelby, mas não naquele momento. Estava envolvida demais naquele caso. O dr. Parker a deixara preocupada.

Se deparasse com o dr. Tingey, suas palavras seriam: "Tenho boas novas. O Baby Doe foi transferido para o berçário".

Mas aquele não era o estilo do dr. Parker. Quase sofrerá uma síncope quando ele dissera que o bebê não estava mais na UTI. Se não tivesse outros motivos para se mudar de Tooele, somente a perspectiva de não trabalhar mais com o dr. Parker bastaria.

Fizera-lhe bem conversar com Debbie naquela manhã a respeito de mudar-se para Salt Lake. Para sua surpresa, a colega de apartamento confessara estar preocupada com ela, opinando que uma mudança de cenário lhe faria bem.

Bella ficou sabendo que Debbie também planejava se mudar, mas para Logan, Utah, onde ficaria mais perto da família e poderia freqüentar um curso de graduação na universidade estadual. Debbie só não lhe contara tudo isso antes para não preocupá-la com antecedência quanto à divisão das despesas de moradia.

Com isso, Bella decidiu demitir-se, dando aviso prévio de duas semanas ao hospital. Sua reação ao pensar que o bebê morrera indicava que estava emocionalmente perturbada e muito envolvida.

Por mais difícil que fosse, seria melhor não ver mais a criança. O bebê fora transferido para o berçário e ela não tinha nada a fazer no setor. Absolutamente nada.

Devia aproveitar a oportunidade para exercitar o autocontrole. Do contrário, poderia reagir muito mal quando as assistentes sociais chegassem para levar o bebê.

O relatório da polícia já devia ter sido encaminhado. Em breve, provavelmente no dia seguinte, uma assistente social apareceria para saber quando o bebê poderia ser transferido para um lar adotivo provisório.

A criança abandonada já conquistara o coração de Bella. Por causa do sr. Cullen, já não pensava nele como Baby Doe. Em seu coração, tornara-se Johnny.

Precisava romper a ligação enquanto ainda podia. Isso significava que não veria mais o sr. Cullen, tampouco, uma vez que ele complementava sua lista de proibições.

— Quer saber, Shelby? Acho que vou voltar quando não houver mais fila. Até mais.

Bella voltou ao térreo, pouco interessada em alimentar as fofocas no centro médico. No pronto-socorro, vestiu o guarda-pó branco e se concentrou no trabalho.

Quando não havia ninguém para atender, conferia os suprimentos nos cubículos da enfermaria, esterilizava equipamentos, enfim, procurava manter-se ocupada para não ceder à tentação de subir ao berçário e ver o bebê.

— O que há com você? — indagou Julie, num momento de tranqüilidade na unidade.

Bella interrompeu a contagem das caixas de luvas e seringas.

— Só estou tentando fazer algo útil.

— Pois pare! Está fazendo com que eu pareça preguiçosa.

Bella ainda estava agachada.

— Desculpe-me, eu não percebi.

— Oh... eu só estava brincando. Sabia que o Baby Doe foi transferido para o berçário?

— Sim, eu soube. É... é maravilhoso.

— E uma sorte também.

— O que quer dizer?

— A polícia esteve aqui há pouco procurando o bonitão que trouxe o bebê. Pelo menos não podem acusá-lo de assassinato.

Abalada, Bella deixou a prancheta cair. Pegou-a e levantou-se.

— Mas vieram prendê-lo?

— Não sei. O dr. Parker os mandou para o berçário.

Bella sentiu a adrenalina no sangue.

— Julie... está calmo aqui agora. Você me dá cobertura? Volto em dez minutos.

— Claro. Você me deu cobertura na noite passada, quando perdi toda a movimentação. Dê-me a prancheta.

— Obrigada.

Bella saiu do cubículo e apressou-se pelos corredores até a escada. No primeiro andar, foi direto ao berçário.

Através da divisória de vidro, viu Edward Cullen conversando com os policiais que haviam comparecido ao pronto-socorro na noite anterior. Dois outros homens bonitos e altos quanto o sr. Cullen estavam perto, atentos ao policial acompanhavam a cena com interesse.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Bella foi ao berçário, passou pela enfermeira de plantão e abriu a porta da sala em que interrogavam o sr. Cullen. Todos olharam-na surpresos.

— Desculpem-me por interromper — começou ela. — Mas, se os policiais ainda acham que este homem sabia da situação do Baby Doe antes de encontrá-lo e trazê-lo ao pronto-socorro, estão enganados. Ele é o engenheiro que construiu a linha férrea onde o bebê foi encontrado. Se tivesse algo a esconder, nunca teria admitido ter encontrado o bebê _lá_,dentre todos os lugares.

Recuperou o fôlego antes de prosseguir:

— Fiquei aqui a noite toda observando este homem. Ele não voltou para casa. Na verdade, tive que providenciar uma maca, porque ele estava exausto, mas não se importava. Ficou ao lado do bebê a noite toda, mimando-o, acariciando-o... Ele _desejou _que o bebê sobrevivesse, senhores. Nunca vi pais demonstrarem tanto amor, preocupação ou devoção a seus próprios filhos, que dirá a um bebê sem nome abandonado para morrer!

Trêmula, concluiu:

— Por que não dão uma batida por aí para ver se encontram os pais desse bebê lindo? Provavelmente, vão descobrir um casal de adolescentes de quinze anos que não têm noção da santidade da vida! Estou dizendo bem aqui que, se acusarem este homem de algum crime, vou denunciar esse abuso de autoridade. Quando ouvirem o que o dr. Tingey, chefe do pronto-socorro e um dos cidadãos mais influentes desta comunidade, tem a dizer sobre o assunto, serão reduzidos a pó no tribunal!

A sala mergulhou em silêncio.

— Já terminou? — indagou um dos policiais, tão educado que ela quis arrancar-lhe os olhos.

— Por enquanto. — Ela ainda arquejava de raiva.

— Na verdade, só viemos devolver a jaqueta do sr. Cullen e informá-lo de que não está mais sob suspeita. Por um motivo. O tipo sangüíneo dele não é o mesmo que aparece no cobertor. E mais, os mesmos respingos de fezes de cavalo e de sangue no cobertor foram encontrados na neve, no final da linha férrea onde o sr. Cullen resgatou a criança da morte certa.

— Estamos procurando alguém que tenha andado a cavalo naquele local — completou o outro policial. — Alguém que não poderia ter ido longe, considerando que o bebê foi encontrado quase na mesma hora em que foi deixado ali.

— Não se preocupe, srta. Swan. Nossa devassa já dura vinte e quatro horas. Com sorte, descobriremos quem fez isso e identificaremos a mãe o mais rápido possível.

— A sua defesa incondicional ao sr. Cullen será devidamente registrada. — O policial inclinou a cabeça.

— Se precisar de alguém para me defender, saberei exatamente aonde vir. Boa noite, srta. Swan. Cavalheiros. — Assentiu aos outros antes de deixar a sala de visitas com o colega. A porta se fechou com o som característico.

Bella não enrubescia facilmente, mas desta vez sentiu o calor subir até a raiz dos cabelos.

Parecia uma bola de luz vermelha...

Os dois homens morenos sorriam largo. Ela não se atrevia a olhar para o sr. Cullen, mas sentia seu olhar intenso.

— Srta. Swan? — Edward rompeu o silêncio com sua voz grave. — Gostaria de lhe apresentar meus dois melhores amigos, Jasper Giraud e Emmett Jarman.

Eles a cumprimentaram.

— É um prazer conhecê-la — disse um deles, com sotaque francês.

— Eu não perderia isto por nada — provocou o outro, gentilmente. — Viemos de Denver para oferecer o nosso apoio.

_Denuer? _Ela imaginara que aqueles homens integrassem a equipe do novo trem!

— Mas obviamente não era preciso — acrescentou o francês, com tato.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas acabou fitando Edward Cullen. Ele não sorria.

— Se os policiais tivessem vindo me prender, já não tenho certeza de que completariam a tarefa, após ouvir o seu testemunho. — Ele cruzou os braços. — Você se arriscou a pagar uma multa... ou pior, ser presa por obstruir um policial no cumprimento da lei. Um simples obrigado não é o bastante pelo que fez por mim.

— Teria feito por qualquer pessoa que eu considerasse inocente — justificou Bella, desejando que um raio não caísse em sua cabeça pela mentira. — Fico contente por não ser mais suspeito.

Os olhos muito verdes dele obscureceram-se.

— Eu também. Mas, até o bebê estar completamente fora de perigo, é cedo para a comemoração que planejo.

Bella sentia o coração disparado.

— Ele evoluiu bastante. O dr. Parker não teria reclassificado o estado se não fosse verdade. Podemos agradecer pelo menos isso.

— Eu agradeço por você estar aqui quando o bebê mais precisou.

A fé na voz fez com que ela desviasse o olhar.

— Então, somos ambos gratos, porque foi você que o encontrou a tempo. — Sem fôlego, ela recuou. — Se me dão licença, eu devia estar no pronto-socorro. Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

Evitando olhar para o bebê, voltou pelo berçário. No meio da sala, Shelby a deteve.

— Espere! Descobri quem são os outros homens na sala de visitas. Donna estava enganada sobre serem atores de cinema.

— Eu sei. São os amigos do sr. Cullen, de Denver.

— São mais que isso!

— Eu gostaria de saber mais, mas tenho que voltar ao pronto-socorro.

— Vou com você até a porta. Tome... o dr. Silvano os viu na televisão. Os três são esses fabulosos ri...

— Shelby, conte depois, está bem, ou vou perder meu emprego.

Por muitos motivos, incluindo ter uma carta de recomendação decente quando deixasse o hospital em duas semanas, Bella precisava voltar a seu posto no térreo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Desculpem a demora , mas vcs tbm não me mandaram muitas reviews então acho que estamos quites, aos que mandaram sua review muito obrigada._

_Espero que todos gostem desse cap_

_Bjss e mandem suas reviews, quanto mais review mais rápido eu posto_

**CAPÍTULO III**

—Tem mais churrasco de costela?

— Lamento,Jazz. Acabamos com os três quilos.

Jasper meneou a cabeça.

— Quer saber, _mon ami_?Você deu as costas a seu talento como _chef_.

— Vindo de um conhecedor, é mesmo um elogio.

— É verdade, Edward — reforçou Emmett. —Rosali cozinha bem, mas ninguém faz costeletas e feijão frito como você.

— Já que vocês enfrentaram vento e neve para me dar apoio, achei que era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

— Eu diria que uma certa enfermeira bonita já estava dando apoio. — Jasper riu.

Emmett divertiu-se também.

— E eu com pena de você aqui sozinho no meio do nada. Há quanto tempo anda escondendo essa moça, raposão?

Edward tirou do forno a torta de _blueberry _que comprara semi-pronta e pousou-a na mesa, com um _spray _de chantili.

— Juro que nunca a vi antes de ontem à noite.

Jasper serviu uma boa fatia para cada um.

— Parece que o mito de Joana D'arc está vivo.

Emmett riu.

— Viu o fogo nos olhos dela? Tremi na base! Aqueles Policiais nunca vão se esquecer da bronca.

— Nenhum de nós — murmurou Jasper.

Edward pegou o _spray _e enfeitou sua fatia com bastante chantili.

— Ela é louca pelo bebê. Teria defendido qualquer um que o tivesse encontrado.

— É um enjeitado engraçadinho. Nem acredito que o meu filho já foi tão pequeno — comentou Emmett.

Jasper saboreou outra porção de torta.

— Alice vai dar à luz no ano que vem. Ao ver o bebê hoje, percebi quanta coisa pode dar errada. Confesso que estou ficando nervoso.

Edward avaliou o amigo. Jasper tinha dois aspectos vulneráveis. A esposa e a filha adotiva, Elizabeth.

— Sua esposa vai dar à luz num hospital, com o melhor atendimento médico possível. As situações não se comparam.

— Ele tem razão, Jazz — interveio Emmett. — Mas, como eu não sabia sobre Nicky até ele nascer, só imagino o medo que você deve sentir de vez em quando.

— Falando de medo... — Emmett olhou para Edward. — Jazz e eu estamos cientes de sua preocupação com o bebê. Por que não dá um pulo até o hospital enquanto nós tomamos banho? Quando voltar, conversaremos sobre o teste.

— Eu não tenho de ir.

— Sim, tem — insistiu Jazz. — Sentimos a sua preocupação durante o jantar.

— Desculpem-me. Não pensei que fosse tão óbvio.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

— Não se desculpe. Nós entendemos. Assim que você se certificar de que ele está bem, vai poder pensar em outra coisa.

— Esse é o problema. Ele vai continuar doente por algum tempo.

— Mais motivo para você ir ver se ele está bem.

Eles o entendiam bem demais.

— Tem razão. Vou lá e estarei de volta antes que percebam.

Cinco minutos depois, Edward manobrava o carro numa vaga do estacionamento do hospital. Apesar da certeza de que a polícia não teria suspeitado de sua pessoa por muito tempo, era um alívio passar pela porta principal livre de desconfianças.

Havia três bebês no berçário. Dois casais com aparência cansada que já tinham estado ali antes observavam seus bebês.

Quando olhou para o outro lado da sala semi-iluminada, Edward viu apenas uma incubadora solitária e sentiu o coração se aquecer. Aproximou-se.

— Estou aqui, Johnny — sussurrou. — Estou aqui.

Despiu a jaqueta e calçou um par de luvas esterilizadas. Puxou uma banqueta com o pé e ficou ao lado da incubadora.

— Vim assim que pude. — Cuidadosamente, introduziu as mãos pelas aberturas e segurou os dedinhos da criança. O bebê fechou a mão com força surpreendente e chutou os pés com ânimo.

— Parece que sentiu a minha falta também. — A idéia de que o bebê o reconhecia era espantosa. — Lembra-se daqueles homens que conheceu? Eles estão em casa lavando os pratos e por isso pude vir vê-lo. Nenhum homem já teve melhores amigos. Vou trazê-los amanhã, assim vocês poderão se conhecer melhor. Você vai gostar disso, não é?

Encostou a palma da mão no peito da criança.

— Aqui é quentinho e confortável, mas aposto que é chato.

Como se o bebê entendesse, de repente bocejou, deixando Edward ainda mais enternecido.

Uma hora se passou sem que ele se apercebesse. Quando ergueu o olhar e viu que já passava das onze horas, entendeu que, se não partisse naquele momento, os sócios provavelmente desistiriam de esperar por ele e iriam dormir.

— Preciso ir, Johnny, mas voltarei amanhã cedo. — Era difícil se separar. — Seja um bom menino e fique forte para mim enquanto eu estiver fora.

Descartou as luvas e pegou a jaqueta. Assentiu à enfermeira de plantão e saiu do berçário, vindo a colidir com uma mulher determinada a entrar no local.

Ergueu as mãos automaticamente para ampará-la. Ela devia ter lavado os cabelos com algum xampu aroma de pêssego. O perfume era inebriante.

— Oh, desculpe-me! — exclamou ela. — Foi minha culpa.

Quando ela ergueu o rosto, Edward identificou a srta. Swan, que parecia apressada demais para ver por onde ia. Como planejara conversar com ela no pronto-socorro antes de ir para o estacionamento, nada poderia tê-lo satisfeito mais. Fitou os olhos castanho-escuros, fascinado com seu aspecto aveludado.

— Que bom que nos encontramos. Acho que Johnny sente falta de companhia.

Após um segundo, ela comentou:

— Estou em horário de serviço no pronto-socorro, mas pensei em passar para ver o bebê. Ele parece melhor?

Considerando que ela era enfermeira, a pergunta esperançosa era inusitada. Mas, desde que conhecera a mulher afetuosa e carinhosa, Edward tornava-se mais e mais ciente dela. Evidentemente, não fora o único a se encantar com o bebê.

— Provavelmente, é minha imaginação, mas achei que ele estava um pouco mais ativo.

— É um bom sinal.

— É. — Edward sentiu o coração palpitar.

— Saberei melhor quando der uma olhada.

— Vamos lá.

Ela estranhou.

— Pensei que estivesse indo embora.

Ele não sabia como interpretar a declaração.

— Na verdade, ia descer para conversar com você sobre o estado dele.

De comum acordo, entraram no berçário. Ela caminhou entre os berços até o de Johnny.

— Olá, querido. — Deu uma batidinha na cúpula transparente. — Como está você?

Edward percebeu como Johnny voltava a cabecinha na direção da voz e agitava as pernas e braços. Qualquer pessoa que a visse sorrindo para o bebê diria que era a mãe.

— Mas nossa... você _está _animado! É maravilhoso! Gostaria de poder ficar com você.

Edward sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

— Continue lutando, querido.

— Oi — saudou uma voz feminina por trás deles. Edward voltou a cabeça. Era a mãe de um dos outros bebês. Estava sozinha e parecia cansada. Aparentemente, o marido fora embora. — A espera mata, não é?

— Sim — murmurou Edward.

— Vocês dois têm um lindo menino. Ele parece perfeito. Sam e eu ficamos pensando o que havia de errado com ele.

Constrangida, Bella afastou-se do berço. Podia ser engano, mas Edward achava que ela estava mais corada.

— Ele não é nosso — esclareceu ela. — Infelizmente, não tenho tempo para explicar, pois devo voltar ao pronto-socorro, mas tenho certeza de que o sr. Cullen ficará contente em lhe responder. Espero que seu filho melhore. Boa noite.

_Raios_.

Ela se afastou antes que ele estivesse preparado para a separação. Pior, ela o deixara numa posição em que seria rude não conversar um pouco com a jovem mãe.

Sem entrar em detalhes, ele explicou o que acontecera e pediu licença para se retirar, informando que os sócios o aguardavam. Ao deixar o berçário, ela ainda meneava a cabeça, incrédula.

Na caminhonete, Edward já decidira voltar ao centro médico às cinco e meia da manhã. Em seis horas, a srta. Swan sairia do turno. Ele precisava saber o que aconteceria se a mãe verdadeira de Johnny não fosse identificada e ninguém o reclamasse...

Bella vestiu a_ parka_, pronta para voltar para casa. Fora um expediente exaustivo. Não estava escalada até a segunda-feira à noite. Isso significava que tinha três dias de descanso longe do ambiente hospitalar.

_Três dias sem ver Johnny._

Não devia ter ido ao berçário na noite anterior. Mas, durante uma calmaria no pronto-socorro, o dr. Tingey lhe pedira para fazer uma avaliação do estado de Baby Doe. As assistentes sociais precisavam da informação.

Esquecendo-se da promessa de se manter longe do bebê, apressou-se para atender ao pedido do médico. Para sua humilhação, trombara com o sr. Cullen.

Seis horas haviam se passado e ainda sentia o toque das mãos fortes nos braços, a impressão dos músculos viris contra seu corpo. O contato desencadeara uma onda de prazer que persistia.

Outros homens passaram em sua vida. _Mas ele era diferente. _Sentira isso no instante em que ele adentrara o pronto-socorro com o bebê.

No fundo do coração, sabia instintivamente que ele era o homem para ela.

Mas, mesmo que um milagre acontecesse e ele sentisse atração por ela também, Bella sabia que nunca seria _a _mulher ideal para nenhum homem. Não com seu histórico médico. Não para um homem que gostava tanto de crianças.

Não havia nada a fazer, senão ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Se o hospital encontrasse outra enfermeira para substituí-la antes da próxima escala, talvez pudesse partir naquele fim de semana mesmo, sem olhar para trás.

No dia seguinte, telefonaria para a casa do dr. Tingey. Quando explicasse seus motivos para a demissão, ele contataria a área de pessoal e faria acelerar o processo de desligamento.

Ao sair do pronto-socorro pela porta da emergência, ouviu alguém chamá-la. Estremeceu ao reconhecer a voz grave.

Bem atrás dela, estava Edward Cullen, bem barbeado. Notou que ele usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom e calça jeans desbotada que se moldava às coxas musculosas. Encarou-o e viu os olhos azuis muito brilhantes.

Ele parecia tão... enquanto ela era tão... Não era justo!

— Bom dia. Ainda bem que a peguei antes que fosse embora.

Ela sentiu o coração palpitar.

— Está esperando por mim?

— Sim. Gostaria de conversar com você, mas não aqui. Após uma noite de trabalho, acho que você só quer dormir. Mas não vamos demorar muito. Tome um café comigo na lanchonete da Ruth, a dois quarteirões daqui.

_Aceite e cometerá um erro fatal._

— Desculpe-me, mas não tenho tempo. Tem uma pessoa me esperando.

Ele enrijeceu o músculo do maxilar.

— Então, conversamos a caminho do seu carro.

Bella não esperava por aquilo.

— Está bem — concordou, a voz trêmula. Mordiscando o lábio, passou pelas portas de vidro automáticas e foi para o estacionamento. A neve fora retirada; porém, de madrugada, antes de o sol despontar, o ar frio produzia uma fina camada de gelo sobre tudo.

Edward encostou a mão em seu cotovelo, para ampará-la. Ela sentiu outra faísca elétrica percorrendo o corpo.

_Por que _ele aparecera justamente quando ela tomara uma decisão?

— Soube de alguma notícia da polícia quanto à mãe de Johnny?

— Não.

O gelo se rompia com as passadas enquanto se aproximavam do jipe dela.

— Quando cheguei em casa ontem, meus amigos me disseram que a história apareceu no jornal das dez na televisão.

— Eu sabia que era só questão de tempo.

— Numa cidade tão pequena, era de esperar que alguém que conhecesse a mãe da criança no fim da gestação se manifestasse!

Ele parecia tão zangado quanto ela mesma se sentia.

— Eu sei. Talvez, se o noticiário apresentar a notícia por mais alguns dias, alguém faça uma denúncia. Uma avó, um irmão...

Edward respirou fundo.

— E se ninguém aparecer? — A pergunta dele pairou no ar gelado como uma farpa. — Era isso o que eu queria lhe perguntar.

Bella abriu o carro e o roçar de seu quadril contra o de Edward provocou outra onda de excitação. Ligou o motor e abriu a janela.

— Então, um juiz dará a guarda ao departamento da criança e adolescência, que o encaminhará a um lar adotivo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Quando você acha que isso pode acontecer, desde que ninguém o reclame?

Ela fechou os olhos, pesarosa.

— Assim que ele estiver bem para deixar o hospital.

— O que não vai acontecer por algum tempo.

Bella sabia no que ele pensava, porque eram suas próprias preocupações. Mas não adiantava prolongar o inevitável. Com certeza, não à custa daquele bebê lindo.

— Já entraram em contato com o dr. Tingey. Uma assistente social de Tooele abrirá um prontuário para o bebê na segunda-feira.

— Rápido assim? — indagou ele.

— Só a Receita Federal cobrando os impostos trabalha mais rápido. É irônico, não? A mãe literalmente se livra do bebê sem remorso e a prioridade número um das autoridades é encontrá-la para devolvê-lo, se possível. — Bella estava quase perdendo o controle. — Eu... me desculpe, mas tenho que ir.

Engatou a ré, manobrou o carro e partiu. Antes que pudesse fechar a janela, começou a soluçar. Algo estava errado no mundo quando um bebê era deixado na linha do trem para morrer e ela não pudera conservar nem um de seus ovários.

Eufórico com o sucesso do último teste na via férrea após outra nevasca no sábado à noite, Edward achou que a viagem dos amigos a Tooele valera a pena. O trem atingira a velocidade de seiscentos e noventa e dois quilômetros por hora, a maior marca já atingida.

Um dia desses, alcançaria os oitocentos. Apesar da velocidade, os passageiros viajariam tranqüilamente num colchão de ar de Nova York a San Francisco apreciando a paisagem.

Após centenas de frustrações, problemas e alguns reveses dolorosos, começavam a ver a luz no fim do túnel do projeto que capturara suas imaginações anos antes.

Não fosse um bebezinho lutando para viver num hospital da região, Edward voltaria para Laramie com Emmett e Jasper. Mas, na situação vigente, os três concordaram que seria melhor adiar a comemoração até ele saber se o menino ficaria bem.

Na segunda-feira, Jasper e Emmett foram para o aeroporto e Edward voltou ao centro médico para ficar com Johnny. Esperava também que a srta. Swan fosse dar plantão naquele final de semana.

A enfermeira do berçário manifestou-se assim que o viu entrando.

— Esperava-o hoje cedo, sr. Cullen. Houve uma mudança.

Ele congelou.

_Um parente do bebê se apresentara?_

Em vez de ficar feliz por Johnny, sentiu um aperto no estômago.

— Venha ver — convidou a moça.

Ele voltou a cabeça. O bebê não estava lá. Edward começou a suar frio e olhou ao redor em pânico.

— Onde ele está?

A enfermeira parecia atônita com sua reação.

— Nesta manhã, ele foi tirado da lista de estado crítico e levado ao berçário comum, no fim do corredor. Sabia que ficaria satisfeito com a notícia.

— _E estou _— confirmou ele, ao recuperar-se do susto. Mais que eufórico, apressou-se pelo corredor até o outro berçário.

— Onde colocou o Baby Doe? — indagou à primeira enfermeira que viu.

Ela sorriu.

— Está comigo.

— _O quê?_

— Foi o senhor que o salvou, não foi?

Ele assentiu.

— Por que não lava as mãos e coloca o guarda-pó? Aí, poderá pegá-lo no colo enquanto eu cuido dos outros bebês.

Dois minutos depois, ela entregava o embrulho leve.

— Se ele começar a chorar, eu lhe mostrarei como alimentá-lo.

Com mãos trêmulas, Edward afastou o cobertor esterilizado do hospital e fitou o menino perfeito, de camisola com luvinhas. Todos os tubos foram retirados. O rostinho parecia mais cheio. A pele tinha cor.

Edward mal acreditava que aquele era o mesmo bebê semimorto que ele resgatara da linha do trem.

Foi tomado por uma emoção intensa.

— _Johnny _— sussurrou, rouco, abalado demais para falar. As pequenas pálpebras se abriram e revelaram olhos cor de amêndoa. O bebê o fitou tranqüilo, mas Edward soubera por Blaire, que dera à luz recentemente, que os recém-nascidos não enxergavam bem.

— Estou aqui, chapinha, e não vou a lugar algum.

O bebê fez um "o" perfeito com a boca.

_Você me reconhece._

Naquele instante, atônito, sentiu uma forte ligação com o bebê.

— Tome. — A enfermeira se aproximou e colocou um pano no ombro dele. — Coloque-o bem reto contra você. Deixe-o apoiar a cabeça sob o seu queixo. Recém-nascidos gostam de sentir as batidas do coração de outra pessoa. Isso os acalma, lhes dá segurança.

Edward não precisou de mais incentivo.

— Certifique-se de que suas mãos estão suportando a cabeça e o pescoço. Senão, ele vai pender como uma boneca de pano.

O calor e a delicadeza do bebê despertaram sentimentos que Edward nem sabia existirem. Segurar Johnny parecia tão certo. E ele cheirava tão bem.

Durante a hora seguinte, Edward embalou o bebê. Concluiu que Johnny estava com fome quando ele começou a emitir ruídos e a girar a cabeça, como se procurasse algo.

Após beijá-lo mais uma vez, falou com a enfermeira.

— Acho que ele quer mamar.

— Ótimo. — Ela preparou uma mamadeira e lhe entregou. — Há cem mililitros de leite aqui. Vamos ver quanto ele toma.

Edward ajeitou-o no colo e pegou a mamadeira. O bebê já chorava àquela altura e ele não pôde evitar o riso.

— Insira o bico com firmeza, que ele vai agarrar. Quando tiver tomado um terço, pode fazê-lo arrotar, para tirar o ar, e então dê mais.

Era a primeira vez que Edward segurava um bebê, que diria alimentar. Nem pensara nos detalhes daquela operação aparentemente simples.

Ao sentir o bebê sugar forte, sorriu.

— Você gosta disso, não é, Johnny?

O bebê sugava continuamente e fazia um som engraçado a cada gole. O tempo todo, fitava Edward. Antes que percebesse, Johnny já tomara os cem mililitros sem arrotar.

Nervoso com o erro, ele levou o bebê ao ombro. Assim que o aprumou, o arroto veio. Foi tão alto que a enfermeira ouviu.

Ela riu.

— Parece que ele gostou. Quanto tomou?

— Tudo — confessou Edward, sem graça.

Ela se aproximou para acariciar a cabecinha.

— Quer saber? A enfermeira da manhã não conseguiu fazê-lo pegar a mamadeira. Então, você veio e ele tomou tudinho!

Emocionado com a revelação, Edward aninhou o bebê ainda mais junto ao corpo.

— Talvez tenhamos que contratá-lo até ele ser liberado do hospital. O que vai fazer durante a semana?

A moça brincava, claro, mas ele se assustou.

— Acho que o serviço social esteve aqui.

— Sim. A assistente encarregada do caso veio hoje cedo. No próximo fim de semana, o bebê acaba o tratamento com antibióticos e, então, vai nos deixar. Não é, rapazinho? — Ela acariciou a cabecinha mais uma vez e foi cuidar das tarefas.

Edward ficou para dar a próxima mamadeira a Johnny e ganhou uma aula sobre como trocar fraldas. Eram quase cinco e meia da tarde. Assim que o bebê adormeceu em seu ombro, Edward o pousou no berço e ajeitou o cobertor.

— Durma bem, garotinho — murmurou, beijando o rostinho. — Volto mais tarde.

— Já vai? — A enfermeira deu uma piscadela. — Se vier amanhã por volta das nove horas, estaremos dando banho. Eu vou lhe mostrar como fazer.

Ele achava que Johnny iria adorar o banho.

— Obrigado por tudo.

— Obrigada _eu_.Os bebês precisam de todo o amor e atenção que podemos dar. Quando temos um aqui que não recebe visitas, ficamos gratas a pessoas como você.

Edward alarmou-se com as palavras.

— Acontece com freqüência?

— Mais do que gostaríamos de ver. Não estou falando de bebês abandonados. Estou falando de mulheres que dão à luz aqui, mas que, por um motivo ou outro, não querem se envolver com a criança. Algumas mães parecem não ter instinto maternal. Em outros casos, o pai é ausente.

— Deve ser difícil para vocês.

— É verdade, mas somos compensadas ao cuidar dessas pequenas almas que acabaram de chegar do céu.

Esse era Johnny.

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta e apenas assentiu à enfermeira antes de sair.

Seu próximo destino era o pronto-socorro. Antes que a srta. Swan entrasse em serviço, precisavam conversar. Ansioso pelo encontro, sentia-se sem fôlego ao passar pelas portas duplas da sala de emergência. O local parecia relativamente calmo.

A enfermeira loira que dera a entender que queria sair com ele animou-se ao vê-lo.

— Oi!

— Olá, srta. Becker. A srta. Swan já entrou em serviço?

Ela se desanimou.

— Não a vi ainda. Se quiser aguardar na sala de espera, direi a ela quando chegar.

— Obrigado. Eu gostaria muito.

Passaram-se cinco minutos, dez. Edward assistia ao noticiário na televisão da sala de espera, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Toda vez que alguém entrava, esperava vê-la.

Para seu alívio, finalmente viu alguém conhecido, o dr. Tingey. O médico ancião aproximou-se. Edward levantou-se e cumprimentaram-se.

— Soube que foi eliminado como suspeito no caso do Baby Doe.

— Sim, para meu alívio. Graças a você e à srta. Swan, o garotinho está bem agora.

— Ela é a melhor enfermeira de pronto-socorro com quem já trabalhei. Sei que está esperando para vê-la.

— Isso mesmo.

— Lamento. Julie não sabia que Bella não está mais trabalhando conosco.

Edward piscou.

— Quer dizer, ela foi para outro andar?

— Não. — O dr. Tingey meneou a cabeça grisalha. — Ela pediu demissão.

_Pediu demissão? _Edward sentiu-se zonzo.

— Eu não sabia. Tenho que entrar em contato com ela imediatamente. Sabe o telefone dela?

O médico franziu o cenho.

— É contra a política do hospital dar informações pessoais. O que eu _posso _fazer édar o seu número a ela e pedir para que lhe telefone.

— Por favor.

Edward abriu a carteira e entregou um cartão de visitas.

— Este é o meu telefone celular. Ela pode me encontrar a qualquer hora. Diga-lhe que não me importo se ela me ligar no meio da noite. É uma emergência.

O médico assentiu antes de se despedirem.

Edward confiava no médico para dar o recado. Não punha muita fé era na srta. Swan.

Se ela não entrasse em contato até o meio-dia do dia seguinte, faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para falar com ela, mesmo ilegalmente. Agora, tinha um jantar marcado no Bar-S Corral com a equipe. Precisavam trabalhar um pouco na programação da semana seguinte.

Mais tarde, voltaria ao hospital para ficar com Johnny o resto da noite. Apostava que a srta. Swan apareceria. Sabendo o quanto ela se importava com o bebê, não a imaginava longe dele, mesmo estando demissionária.

Edward acelerou a caminhonete.

Essa decisão dela de se demitir lhe parecia suspeita. Fora demasiadamente repentina. Tão repentina que nem a srta. Becker sabia a respeito.

Duas enfermeiras que trabalhavam no mesmo lugar todas as noites, onde dramas de vida e morte ocorriam, acabavam partilhando seus problemas pessoais umas com as outras, principalmente em relação ao trabalho.

Apertou as mãos no volante. Mas o dr. Tingey sabia o que estava acontecendo. Fora a ele que a srta. Swan se reportara para pedir demissão.

Sentindo-se frustrado, pois a novidade estragava seus planos, Edward nem reparou, ao entrar no estacionamento, num jipe marrom e branco deixando o Bar-S Corral.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

— Não sei se você notou, mas acho que estamos sendo seguidas por uma caminhonete. Veja!

Desde que deixara o restaurante, Bella não notara nada, mergulhada em sua própria angústia. A observação de Debbie levou-a a olhar pelo retrovisor. Com certeza, uma caminhonete a acompanhava. Como estava escuro, não enxergava o condutor.

No semáforo seguinte, a caminhonete emparelhou e começou a buzinar.

— Não conheço ninguém que tem uma caminhonete branca. Você conhece, Debbie?

— Não! Mas definitivamente querem que encostemos.

— Não vou encostar.

Bella pisou no acelerador e virou abruptamente à direita na rua seguinte. Para seu dissabor, teve de frear atrás de um guincho que puxava um carro atolado da neve.

— Estamos encurraladas — murmurou Debbie. — Um camarada alto com chapéu de caubói acaba de saltar da caminhonete.

De repente, Bella lembrou-se do policial indagando ao sr. Cullen se ele era o dono da caminhonete branca estacionada na vaga de emergência. Sentiu o coração disparar.

— Ai! A-acho que sei quem é.

— Pensando bem agora, também acho que sei. É o homem que encontrou o bebê na linha do trem, certo?

— É.

Com a mão trêmula, Bella baixou o vidro da janela. Edward abaixou-se para vê-la e não disse nada por um segundo. Não precisava. O olhar fulminante dizia tudo.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou Bella, envergonhada. — Se soubesse que era você, teria parado.

— Imagino que isso aconteça com freqüência — ironizou ele.

Ela sentiu o rosto quente.

— Não.

— Eu enxergo bem. Duas mulheres bonitas num carro em Tooele são um alvo natural, especialmente à noite. Edward Cullen, aliás — apresentou-se à passageira, antes que Bella conseguisse se recompor.

— Debbie Lignell, colega de apartamento de Bella. Ela me contou sobre o salvamento heróico do bebê.

Ele estreitou o olhar sobre Bella mais uma vez.

— Não foi heróico — rebateu ele, sério. — Aliás, é por causa dele que segui você.

— Johnny piorou? — indagou Bella, alarmada. Houve uma pausa.

— Não. Exatamente o oposto. É por isso que temos que conversar. Tem tempo agora?

— Estávamos voltando para casa — adiantou Debbie, antes que Bella a detivesse. — Por que não vem atrás?

Às vezes Bella considerava não contar mais a Debbie tudo o que acontecia. Tivera que revelar a ela seus sentimentos por Edward Cullen, senão Debbie não entenderia seus motivos para se mudar de Tooele tão rápido.

Ele encarou Bella.

— Que tal Debbie levar o jipe para já irmos conversando na caminhonete? — sugeriu, suave. — O que for mais fácil...

— Acho que é melhor assim, Bella. Preciso mesmo fazer umas compras antes que as lojas fechem.

Bella evitara-o ao máximo. Agora que ele a confrontava, não havia como escapar. Podia sentir o calor que ele emanava, dificultando seu raciocínio e até sua respiração.

— Está bem, vou com você. — Tentara controlar o nervosismo na voz, mas sabia que falhara miseravelmente.

O olhar dele brilhou antes de abrir-lhe a porta e ajudá-la a saltar do jipe. Com graça masculina, contornou o veículo para ajudar Debbie, também. Enquanto se acomodava atrás do volante, a amiga lançou a Bella um olhar que dispensava tradução.

_Edward Cullen é uma espécie em extinção!_

Bella já sabia disso.

— Até daqui a pouco, Debbie.

Segundos depois, com Bella do lado, Edward voltava de ré com a caminhonete até a esquina. Debbie seguiu no jipe. Edward voltou-se para Bella.

— Qual o caminho?

— Continue por cinco quarteirões, vire à esquerda e rode mais seis. Verá um pequeno bloco de apartamentos à esquerda.

— Parece fácil...

Além disso, a caminhonete era surpreendentemente mais confortável e aquecida do que o jipe, e já não estavam tão próximos um do outro.

Bella começou a se sentir mais no controle da situação quando ele comentou:

— O dr. Tingey me disse que você pediu demissão do hospital. Queria saber por quê.

Céus!

— E, por favor, não ofenda a minha inteligência dizendo que desenvolveu aversão às suas condições de trabalho, porque não acreditarei. Não depois de elogiar o dr. Tingey como fez diante de meus amigos e da polícia. Ele vai lhe telefonar, aliás. Eu disse que precisava conversar com você com urgência e lhe passei o número do meu telefone celular.

Bella sentiu a boca seca e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Vou para Salt Lake, onde já trabalhei antes.

Ele a olhou interrogativo.

— Isso me diz quais são seus planos futuros, mas não explica por que não deu o aviso prévio de duas semanas. Sair assim indica algum problema.

Bella espantou-se.

— O dr. Tingey lhe disse isso?

— Não precisou. Sua colega, Julie, nem sabia que você não iria trabalhar. Isso dá uma idéia da história.

Ela desviou o rosto.

— Não quero ser rude, sr. Cullen, mas o que faço com minha vida, ou por quê, não lhe diz respeito.

— Quando ouvir minha proposta, vai entender por que acho que interessa.

_Proposta?_

Bella não imaginava aonde ele queria chegar.

— Esperei por você na entrada do seu turno no pronto-socorro para conversar, mas você não apareceu. Felizmente, o dr. Tingey me viu e ficou com dó.

Enquanto ela imaginava aonde aquela conversa levaria, chegaram ao bloco de apartamentos.

— E agora? — indagou Edward.

— Pode estacionar naquela vaga do canto.

Ele entrou na vaga, manteve o motor ligado por causa do aquecimento e voltou-se para ela.

— Passei boa parte do dia com Johnny. A enfermeira me ensinou a dar-lhe mamadeira e trocar a fralda. O garotinho e eu nos demos muito bem.

Bella ficou emocionada com a narrativa e voltou-se para a janela para controlar as lágrimas.

— O problema é que ele está se recuperando tão bem que ela disse que receberá alta no fim da semana. Até agora ninguém apareceu para reclamá-lo. Se ninguém o fizer, significa...

— Significa que ele ficará com uma família adotiva provisória — completou Bella, a voz trêmula. — Em setenta e duas horas, haverá uma audiência na qual o juiz dará a guarda da criança ao Estado, quando o bebê ficará disponível para adoção. Sim, estou ciente dos procedimentos.

Um silêncio tenso pairou na cabine.

— Fiz algumas pesquisas — retomou Edward, por fim. — Pelo que entendi, se eu der entrada para me tornar pai adotivo agora, o Estado permitirá que eu tome conta de Johnny. Se nenhum reclamante aparecer, e estou começando a achar que não, planejo adotá-lo.

_Adotar? _Bella sentiu dor no coração.

— Não está falando sério!

— Qual o problema? — rebateu ele.

Ela quase engoliu a língua.

— Não quis ofendê-lo, sr. Cullen. Eu... é que o senhor é solteiro e tem uma carreira exigente e resp...

— Exatamente. Não posso estar em casa vinte e quatro horas por dia. Às vezes viajo. Em um mês ou dois, o trabalho estará encerrado aqui e me mudarei permanentemente para Laramie, no Wyoming. Preciso de alguém que more em casa por algum tempo, para me ajudar a formar um lar para Johnny. Você é a única pessoa que acho bastante adequada para a tarefa.

Bella paralisou-se. Ficara confusa ao saber dos planos de Edward quanto a Johnny. Mas agora ele sugeria _o quê_?Não acreditava no que ouvira.

— Dinheiro não é problema. Hoje, eu ia lhe perguntar se consideraria deixar o hospital para trabalhar só para mim. Mas saber de seu pedido de demissão resolveu esse problema em particular. Se largou o emprego porque o salário era baixo, pagarei muito mais do que pode ganhar em Salt Lake. Mas achei que o problema não era o salário. Talvez esteja saindo de Tooele por causa de uma decepção amorosa. Se for o caso, fique certa de que nos mudaremos para o Wyoming logo, o que lhe possibilitará mudar de cenário e se recuperar. — Ele fez uma pausa para respirar antes de concluir:

— Claro, há a possibilidade de você ter decidido se casar, e por isso está se mudando para Salt Lake. O dr. Tingey não comentou nada sobre isso, tampouco. Pensei nessa possibilidade. Talvez você e seu marido possam permanecer em Tooele por algum tempo, cuidando de Johnny para mim. Muitas pessoas vão trabalhar em Salt Lake. Eu pagaria bem para compensar as viagens de ida e volta de seu marido.

Céus... o sr. Cullen iria tão longe para conseguir sua ajuda? Se precisava de uma prova de que ele realmente amava o bebê que salvara da morte, já a conseguira.

— Vai se casar logo? — indagou ele, gentil.

Ela meneou a cabeça, sem encará-lo.

— Não. Não há nenhum homem envolvido na minha decisão de deixar Tooele. — A voz dela saiu trêmula. — Mas, mesmo reconhecendo que sua proposta é generosa, temo ter que recusar.

— Tem problemas de família, então? — voltou ele à carga. — Se precisa cuidar dos pais doentes, ou de algum parente, eles serão bem-vindos à minha casa.

Era demais.

— Não... Não é nada disso.

— Sei que você também adora Johnny.

— Adoro! — confessou ela, antes que ele dissesse algo que a emocionasse ainda mais. — Não é esse o problema!

— Então, qual é? — Mesmo na cabine obscurecida, os olhos azuis dele brilhavam.

_O problema é você, sr. Cullen. Acho que me apaixonei e você só me vê como uma babá tempo integral. _Conseguiu elaborar uma justificativa:

— É inevitável que Johnny se apegue a mim, nesse esquema que sugere. Seria um golpe para ele quando eu fosse embora. Cruel, na verdade. Ele merece alguém por perto de forma contínua, não só por um mês ou dois.

— Estou de pleno acordo e tenho a solução. Na verdade, teria sugerido no começo, mas primeiro precisava saber se havia alguém em sua vida.

— Não entendo...

— Case-se comigo.

— Que absurdo! — respondeu ela, rindo nervosa.

— Nunca senti necessidade de me casar — explicou Edward, alheio à reação de Bella. — Se for morar comigo por causa de Johnny, uma aliança de casamento tornaria a situação respeitável. Dentro de casa, continuaríamos empregador e trabalhadora... nossas vidas pessoais continuariam como sempre.

Em outras palavras, ele não apenas _não _a via como objeto de desejo, como também não tinha intenção de desistir de outras mulheres.

— Naturalmente, não esperaria que fizesse tal sacrifício sem compensação. Se você aceitar minha proposta, depositarei um valor na sua conta bancária, suficiente para que não tenha que trabalhar mais, se não quiser. — Edward parecia já ter pensado em tudo. — No futuro, se conhecer alguém com quem queira se casar por amor, nós nos divorciamos discretamente e combinamos um esquema de visitas para que Johnny sempre a tenha em sua vida. E continuará recebendo seu salário.

— Um casamento aberto não é um casamento, sr. Cullen. É uma farsa! — protestou Bella, enrubescida de mágoa e raiva.

— Concordo. Saiba que mencionei casamento somente para satisfazer a _sua _sensibilidade. Não foi por mim.

Como um homem que queria adotar uma criança podia ser tão cínico em relação ao relacionamento homem-mulher? Isso explicava por que era um solteiro convicto, mas nunca faria sentido para ela.

— Por que faria tudo isso por um bebê que nem é sua carne e sangue?

Houve um breve silêncio.

— Quando eu tinha nove anos, meu irmão gêmeo Johnny se afogou na baía de San Francisco, o que me tornou filho único. Flutuávamos em câmaras de pneu não longe da praia. A dele esvaziou de repente. Tentei salvá-lo, mas ele não conseguiu ficar na superfície tempo o bastante. Eu o vi afundando. Ainda ouço seus gritos desesperados, em pesadelos. — A voz de Edward saía emocionada. — Meu pai me levou a psiquiatras nos Estados Unidos e na Europa, mas o trauma foi forte demais e sempre me acompanhou. Quando encontrei o bebê meio morto na linha do trem, o mesmo sentimento de horror voltou. Era como uma repetição. Ele se tornou Johnny. Eu precisava encontrar um modo de salvá-lo.

Agora, Bella entendia a dor naqueles olhos azuis quando ele entrara no pronto-socorro carregando o bebê. Fechou os olhos para absorver a agonia que ele experimentara.

— Hoje, enquanto dava a mamadeira a Johnny, sabia que tudo ficaria bem. A forma como ele me aceitou, a forma como se aninhou nos meus braços... percebi que não poderia deixá-lo. Quero ser seu pai. Quero que ele seja meu filho.

Bella não questionava mais a ligação de Edward com John-ny. Não conseguia lidar era com todo o resto.

— Casar-me com você não daria certo. Johnny ainda saberia que sou só a babá. Ele cresceria sem o respeito da honrada instituição do casamento. Isso não é jeito de criar uma criança.

Com isso, Bella abriu a porta e saltou da caminhonete.

A meio caminho da escada que levava aos apartamentos, Edward a alcançou e segurou pelos ombros. Fazendo-a se voltar, sentiu o ar gelado da noite entre eles.

— Vamos esclarecer um ponto, certo? — sugeriu ele, com refinada autoridade. — Se se tornar a sra. Edward Cullen, será a mãe de Johnny no sentido amplo da palavra.

Algo no olhar dele levou-a acreditar. A oferta de casamento era legítima. Ela baixou o olhar. _Ser mãe, mas não esposa..._

— Que tal irmos agora ao hospital para vê-lo? Talvez isso a ajude a se decidir.

_Não! A idéia era péssima._

— Entendo por que não consegue responder — avaliou ele. — Sabe que, se olhar para Johnny mais uma vez, não poderá mais se afastar dele. A perspectiva de vê-lo ser levado para um lar adotivo não é o motivo de você ter pedido demissão? Assim, não teria de ficar lá, observando tudo acontecer.

O homem que a segurava com firmeza entendia demais sobre a vida, sobre ela. Bella assustava-se com seu instinto misterioso. Se não fosse cautelosa, ele descobriria o outro motivo de ela querer se mudar de Tooele o mais rápido possível.

— Acho que está se excedendo! — Bella desvencilhou-se. — Os pais de Johnny estão em algum lugar por aí, e têm famílias. Alguém vai denunciá-los antes do fim da semana. A história está nos jornais e noticiários todos os dias

— Certo, e sei também que já houve centenas de telefonemas de pessoas do país todo querendo adotá-lo, se o Estado tomar a guarda.

Era verdade! Ouvira no noticiário antes de ela e Debbie saírem para jantar. Desligara imediatamente a televisão, num esforço para aplacar a dor.

— Se ninguém reclamar Johnny até o fim da semana, tenho mais chance de ficar com ele, desde que comece a freqüentar o curso para pais adotivos amanhã. Minha intenção de adotá-lo só me favorecerá nesse primeiro momento. Pelo que sei, há muito a fazer. Vão investigar minha ficha criminal e irão à minha casa ver se o ambiente é seguro. Com a sua ajuda, poderemos transformar um dos quartos de hóspedes em berçário e equipá-lo com tudo de que Johnny precisará.

Edward já pensara mesmo em tudo!

— Não é necessário que a mãe seja enfermeira registrada, mas não vá me dizer que isso não impressionará o juiz, principalmente se ele ou ela souber que você é minha esposa e será mãe em tempo integral. Mas a decisão é sua. Se disser "não", vou publicar um anúncio procurando uma babá, porque estou determinado a ficar com Johnny. Telefone mais tarde, quando tiver resolvido. O meu número de celular...

Ele tirou um cartão de visita da carteira e o colocou na mão de Bella.

A tensão entre eles era palpável.

— Se a resposta for "não", conhece alguém para o posto? — prosseguia Edward, inabalável. — A única exigência é que ela coloque Johnny em primeiro lugar e que o ame como se fosse sua mãe. Se ela passar no teste, não preciso me preocupar com outros detalhes.

Ele endireitou o corpo, chamando a atenção para o porte viril.

— Qual é o seu apartamento? Peço desculpas por retê-la por tanto tempo.

Bella ainda se debatia com a proposta de casamento inusitada e demorou a articular a resposta:

— Em cima, à esquerda.

— Vou ficar aqui até você chegar em segurança à porta. Mais um minuto e vai congelar. Telefone-me entre agora e seis e meia da manhã, Se não tiver notícia sua, saberei que estava enganado quanto a seus sentimentos por Johnny e farei outros planos. Boa noite, Bella.

Ele nunca a chamara pelo primeiro nome antes.

— Boa noite — sussurrou ela, trêmula, rumando ao apartamento.

Edward precisava canalizar a energia em alguma atividade física. Foi ao hospital para dar a mamadeira das dez horas a Johnny e voltou para a casa de três dormitórios.

O menor dos cômodos era usado como depósito. Não havia porão na casa, por isso, levou todo o material acumulado para a garagem dos fundos, que nunca usara. Por volta das duas da madrugada, o quartinho estava completamente vazio.

Lavou as janelas e paredes, passou aspirador no carpete e foi limpar o outro quarto de hóspedes, já mobiliado com uma cama e cômoda.

Jasper e Emmett ocupavam aquele quarto quando vinham a Tooele. Se vinham os dois, um se acomodava no sofá-cama da sala.

Por volta das cinco horas, preparou ovos e tomou suco de laranja, sempre esperando o telefone tocar. Às seis horas, a adrenalina o deixou nervoso.

Um banho e roupas limpas não melhoraram o humor sombrio.

Edward assumira muitos riscos na vida. Particularmente, o empreendimento do trem-bala, no qual apostara tudo. Mesmo assim, sempre sentira um retorno positivo, até agora...

Passava das seis e meia. Aparentemente, interpretara mal Bella Swan.

_Raios._

Que mais poderia lhe oferecer?

Frustrado e zangado, abriu um armário da cozinha e pegou a garrafa de uísque, guardada para comemorações. Nunca bebia sozinho.

Serviu-se de uma dose num copo e sorveu num gole só. Enquanto o líquido lhe queimava a garganta, vestiu a jaqueta, pôs o chapéu de caubói e saiu.

Assim que passasse as prioridades à equipe técnica, iria ao hospital dar banho em Johnny. Era uma experiência pela qual ansiava, apesar da decepção.

E _estava _decepcionado.

Na verdade, não se conformava com o fato de que não seria Bella a ocupar o quarto de hóspedes e tomar conta de Johnny.

Não seria a voz dela conversando com o bebê daquele jeito especial que o encantara desde o começo.

Para seu dissabor, teria que contratar uma babá e ainda alguma ajuda extra nos finais de semana, até conseguir uma babá em tempo integral.

Para completar, havia muito a fazer antes do fim do dia. Precisava se inscrever no curso para se tornar pai adotivo.

Embora fosse possível que Johnny acabasse com um parente, Edward sentia que isso não aconteceria. Não sabia quanto daquela sensação se devia a pensamento positivo. Só sabia que queria Johnny em sua vida e não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse.

O jornal já estava na soleira. Edward o jogou para dentro de casa, fechou a porta e trancou-a.

Bolas, Bella Swan!

Pronto para descer os degraus da varanda, estacou ao ouvir uma voz familiar. Ergueu a cabeça.

Ainda estava escuro, mas reconheceria a silhueta esguia e as pernas longas em qualquer lugar. Sentiu o coração disparar.

— Bella? O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? Por que não ligou?

Ele a viu puxando a gola da _parka _para junto do rosto.

— Porque ainda não tomei uma decisão.

Bella fazia seu coração pular como uma batedeira!

— Antes, gostaria de ver o local onde tomarei conta de Johnny. Você e eu somos praticamente estranhos. Para ser franca, resolvi pegá-lo desprevenido. Talvez até se ofenda, mas pode-se saber muita coisa sobre as pessoas apenas conhecendo o lugar onde vivem.

Edward sorriu, agradecendo aos céus por ter tido disposição para fazer toda a arrumação durante a noite.

— Sua cautela só prova que é a pessoa certa para ser a mãe de Johnny. Entre e olhe à vontade. Minha casinha de tijolos vermelhos é pequena e pouco mobiliada, mas, até a mudança de volta ao Wyoming, é o bastante.

— Esse é outro assunto que eu gostaria de conversar com você.

— Por que não fazemos isso tomando o café da manhã? — Ele destrancou a porta e conduziu-a para dentro.

— Não, obrigada, mas vá em frente, se estiver com fome.

— Na verdade, tomei café há pouco. — Ele acendeu as luzes da sala. — Deixe-me pendurar o seu casaco.

Bella devia ter um metro e setenta de altura e ficava ótima de calça jeans. Edward admirou sua cabeleira castanha solta sobre os ombros. Não pôde deixar de notar as curvas sob o suéter de gola olímpica preto. Até aquele instante, só a vira com a _parka _ou o jaleco.

Ele largou os casacos e o chapéu no sofá e conduziu-a à cozinha. Bella pareceu aprovar tudo, até reparar na garrafa de uísque sobre o balcão, próximo a um copo vazio.

_Raios._

— Você disse que queria me pegar desprevenido — disse ele.

Bella contraiu os lábios.

— É um café da manhã muito nutritivo.

— Se eu lhe dissesse que é o meu primeiro a esta hora da manhã em muitos anos, você acreditaria?

Ela o fitou detidamente com os olhos castanhos.

— Acreditaria. Sabia que tinha acabado de tomar um gole antes de sair à varanda. Quanto à garrafa, está quase cheia. Tenho que concluir que estava esperando pelo meu telefonema. Isso me diz que estava desesperado pela minha resposta.

Edward percebeu que só começava a desbravar a profundidade daquela mulher.

— Acertou em cheio — admitiu, solene. — Bella é apelido de Isabella?

— É. E você, tem nome do meio?

—Masen. É o nome de solteira de minha mãe.

Ela assentiu.

— Posso ver onde planeja colocar Johnny?

— No quarto menor, no fim do corredor. Há um banheiro entre o quarto dele e o de hóspedes, que você vai poder usar. Meu quarto tem banheiro próprio e fica mais perto da cozinha.

Ele lhe mostrou cada cômodo, incluindo a lavadora e secadora na varanda de trás, junto à cozinha.

— Você mantém a casa mais limpa e arrumada do que eu — admitiu ela, quando voltaram para a sala.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

— Na verdade, passei a noite arrumando a casa. Por que não se senta?

Estavam de volta à sala. Bella sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e cruzou as pernas graciosamente. Edward espantou-se com a feminilidade em tudo o que ela dizia e fazia.

— Com todas as maravilhas fabricadas hoje para os bebês, não tenho dúvida de que o quarto dos fundos dará um berçário perfeito. A sua casa é muito confortável.

— Fico contente que aprove. — Ele se sentou ao contrário numa cadeira de madeira e apoiou o queixo no encosto. — Vá em frente e faça as perguntas que quiser.

— Seu trabalho exige que se mude com freqüência?

— Não. Morei em Tooele durante todo o tempo em que implantávamos o projeto. Mais um mês e minha parte estará encerrada. A mudança para Laramie será definitiva. Vou alugar um imóvel, até que a casa que pretendo construir esteja pronta. Fica no mesmo condomínio em que Emmett e Jasper também estão construindo suas casas, para morar com suas famílias. Estamos no empreendimento juntos e acompanharemos a implantação do trem-bala por muitos anos ainda. Por motivos óbvios, faz sentido morarmos perto uns dos outros.

— Principalmente tratando-se dos seus melhores amigos — completou Bella.

Ele assentiu.

— Quando Johnny for mais velho, ele vai adorar o pessoal. A esposa de Jasper, Alice, está grávida. Eles já têm uma menina adotiva, Elizabeth, de um ano. Quanto a Emmett, ele e Rosali têm um menino, Nicky, que tem quase quatro meses agora.

— Vocês todos serão pais inexperientes juntos.

Edward gostava daquilo. Na semana anterior, nem sequer cogitava a possibilidade. Ainda não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida se Bella decidisse não se casar com ele.

Agora que a conhecia um pouco melhor, percebia que Bella não era o tipo de pessoa que se sujeitaria a ser babá em tempo integral para um solteirão.

Tinha que ser casamento ou nada.

— Se deixar Tooele é o problema, posso adiar a mudança para Laramie por vários anos. Quero que se sinta bem. A sua família mora aqui?

— Em Grantsville. Meu pai é engenheiro mecânico e trabalha no posto de treinamento do Exército em Tooele. Originalmente, somos de Dakota do Sul. Quando ele se aposentar, ele e mamãe vão para a fazenda da família, no noroeste do Estado, mas vai levar algum tempo ainda.

— E quanto a irmãos e irmãs?

— Tenho um de cada. Eles estão casados e têm crianças pequenas. Kathie mora na Califórnia e Brett, em Nebraska.

— Isso significa que Johnny terá priminhos.

— Três. Duas meninas e um menino, todos com menos de quatro anos.

— Você é a caçula?

— Sou, mas nunca permitiria que minhas ligações afetivas à família interferissem numa decisão tão importante quanto essa de se estabelecer em Laramie. Claro que você tem que ficar perto dos seus sócios!

Com isso, Bella levantou-se. Justamente quando parecia terem chegado a um entendimento, Edward sentia que ela se afastava.

— Então, o que me diz? — indagou, levantando-se também.

— Todos esses planos são prematuros, pois alguém pode reclamar Johnny antes de sexta-feira. — Ela pegou a _parka _e vestiu-a antes que Edward fosse ajudá-la. — Por que não conversamos mais para o final da semana, quando a situação estará mais definida?

Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Não. Preciso da sua resposta agora, por vários motivos.

Apesar da distância, ele via que Bella estava trêmula.

— E se estivermos casados há poucos dias ou há uma semana e tivermos que desistir de Johnny porque um parente se apresentou? — questionou ela.

— Cuidaremos desse problema se e quando ele aparecer. Ela lançou os cabelos para trás.

— Mas então teremos nos casado por nenhum motivo!

— Não se preocupe. É só pedirmos anulação por não-consumação dos votos de matrimônio.

**Fim do Capítulo**

Desculpem a demora, não estava muito bem de saúde ,mas agora já estou bem melhor.

E então o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem reviews se tiver bastante reviews posto amanhã o próximo cap

Bjss


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Bella usou um conjunto azul-marinho com blusa creme no casamento.

Edward dissera que ela podia escolher qualquer tipo de cerimônia, até numa igreja, se fosse o caso, mas ela declinou! Aquele não seria um casamento de verdade.

Ela mal acreditava que tomara mesmo a atitude. Na manhã de sexta-feira, porém, como Baby Doe continuava abandonado, a assistente social designada para o caso assinou um documento que autorizava Edward a levar o bebê para casa assim que o médico lhe desse alta.

No mesmo instante, ele telefonou para Bella e lhe pediu para se aprontar, pois iriam para Reno, em Nevada, à tarde, e voltariam em seguida. A viagem entre as duas cidades levava trinta minutos de avião.

Trocaram os votos diante de um tabelião civil num cartório da cidade, com estranhos como testemunhas. A cerimônia levou três minutos, encerrando-se com um beijo frio. Edward ainda colocou no dedo anular da mão esquerda de Bella um anel de brilhante solitário e uma aliança de ouro.

Antes de voltar para Tooele, ao desembarcarem no aeroporto de Salt Lake, passaram num hipermercado para comprar um berço e outros itens essenciais, incluindo leite em pó para recém-nascidos. No sábado, iriam a uma loja de móveis para bebês para escolher uma boa cômoda.

Às dez horas, após um último exame do pediatra, levaram John Swan Cullen para casa, sob os aplausos da equipe do hospital chefiada pelo dr. Tingey.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Edward insistiu para que Bella desse a mamadeira a Johnny enquanto ele descarregava as compras da caminhonete e montava o berço no quarto do bebê.

Sentada no sofá, aninhando contra o ombro o bebê que adormecera, Bella se deu conta da dimensão do que fizera.

Embora ainda não fosse definitivo, Johnny era seu bebê agora, dela e de Edward. Legalmente. Edward seria um pai adotivo com certificado antes do Natal.

_Natal._

Naquele ano, passaria o Natal com seu marido e um filho, uma bênção que, desde a operação, acreditara destinada somente às outras pessoas.

_Johnny querido... Você vai preencher a dor nos meus braços e no meu coração._

Incapaz de controlar a alegria, deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

— Pronto. — Edward se aproximou dela. — Você está bem?

— Estou. — Ela deu uma fungadela e enxugou as lágrimas com a mão livre. — Tome... coloque-o no berço novo. Sei que estava esperando por este momento. Enquanto faz isso, vou preparar as mamadeiras para deixar na geladeira.

Ele se inclinou para pegar o bebê, mas não se afastou de imediato.

— Entendo quê é uma experiência estranha para você, Bella. Para mim também é, mas juro que farei o que for preciso para que dê certo.

Normalmente intuitivo, Edward interpretou mal o motivo das lágrimas e tentava ajudá-la a superar qualquer dúvida.

Se Bella não soubesse desde o começo que ele era um homem honrado, nunca teria concordado com aquele esquema só por causa do bebê.

— Eu também — assegurou. — Johnny merece ser criado num lar feliz.

Assim que ele tomou o corredor, Bella foi para a cozinha. Como já estivera ali na segunda-feira e se imaginara vivendo ali, sentia-se em casa. Só precisaria de alguns dias para aprender onde Edward guardava cada coisa.

Preparar seis mamadeiras não levou muito tempo. Ao guardar a última na geladeira, o telefone tocou. Não era o celular de Edward, mas o telefone fixo. Atendeu pela extensão na parede da cozinha.

— Alô?

Após breve pausa, uma voz masculina indagou:

— É da casa de Edward Cullen?

— Sim.

Seguiu-se outra pausa.

— Ele está?

Nervosa, ela tateava o fio do telefone.

— Sim, mas está ocupado no momento. Quer deixar recado?

— Claro. Você não seria a enfermeira que passou uma bronca em uns policiais no hospital, seria?

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Sim, e você deve ser Emmett.

— Como soube?

— Porque você é aquele que não tem sotaque francês.

Ela ouviu a risada do outro lado da linha.

— Mal posso esperar para contar a Jasper. Ele acredita que não tem mais sotaque.

Bella sorriu.

— Por favor, não lhe diga nada. É um sotaque muito leve e por isso mesmo muito atraente.

— Acho que é para mim — murmurou Edward junto ao ouvido de Bella.

Ela quase deixou o telefone cair.

— Emmett? Edward acaba de chegar à cozinha. Um momento.

Desviando o olhar, Bella passou-lhe o telefone. Ansiosa em dar privacidade, decidiu ir ver o bebê. Antes que chegasse ao corredor, ouviu Edward dizer:

— Trouxemos Johnny para casa hoje. Aliás, Bella e eu nos casamos em Reno, à tarde. Você estava conversando com a minha esposa.

Ela permaneceu um pouco junto à porta, esperando mais detalhes. Quando ele voltou a falar, baixinho, Bella sentiu alívio. Isso significava que Emmett sabia que o casamento era pró-forma.

O resto do mundo podia acreditar que formavam um casal normal. Esse era o plano. Mas Bella ficou contente por ele não mentir para o amigo numa questão tão fundamental. Logo Jasper também saberia a verdade e ela não se sentiria constrangida diante dos amigos de Edward.

Se o domingo não estivesse tão maravilhoso, Bella nem sonharia em sair com Johnny no jipe. Mas seus pais não sabiam de nada ainda. Antes que mais tempo se passasse, precisava lhes contar, antes que soubessem por outros canais.

Como ela ficara com o bebê durante toda a noite de sexta-feira, Edward insistira em tomar conta do filho no sábado e, exausto, agora Johnny dormia profundamente. Era a hora perfeita para visitar seus pais, que já deviam estar de volta da igreja.

Após deixar um bilhete no balcão da cozinha, onde seria visto facilmente, instalou Johnny no assento especial na traseira do jipe e seguiu para Grantsville. No caminho, parou em vários semáforos, viu outras mães passeando com suas crianças e se deleitou por ter seu próprio bebê no assento de trás.

Estacionou diante da casa dos pais e os encontrou na sala lendo o jornal.

— Bella! — Os dois largaram as leituras.

— Não me diga — disse a mãe. — O bebê abandonado! Seu pai parecia preocupado.

— Não sabia que o hospital permitiria que você o tirasse de lá.

— Não se preocupe, pai. Eu não o roubei — tranqüilizou-o Bella. — Venha cá, querido. — Puxou o cobertor que envolvia o assento do bebê e desafivelou os cintos que o mantinham seguro. Ele estava lindo no macacãozinho azul especial para neve que Edward comprara no dia anterior.

Finamente, abriu o zíper do agasalho e baixou o capuz para que os pais dessem uma boa olhada na criança.

O pai sorriu largo. A mãe logo começou a agradar o bebê enquanto Bella lhe passava o pequeno fardo.

— Oh, veja, John! Ele não é uma gracinha? Com esse cabelinho, lembra Brett quando nasceu. Como alguém pôde largá-lo?

A mãe de Bella ergueu o bebê para beijar-lhe o rosto. O pai se aproximou e deu um tapinha nas costas da criança.

Durante a noite, Bella refletira sobre a melhor forma de contar aos pais o que fizera. Não importava como explicasse a situação, seria um choque.

Pela manhã, decidira apresentar Johnny como o fato consumado que era. Seus pais podiam não entendê-la, mas pelo menos adivinhariam parte da reviravolta se vissem o bebê primeiro. Até aquele momento, seu plano estava dando certo. Eles pareciam encantados com a criança.

— Pai, mãe — chamou-os, respirando fundo. — Conheçam seu novo neto, John Swan Cullen. Ele pesa três quilos e tem cinqüenta centímetros. Johnny, estas pessoas maravilhosas são vovô e vovó Swan. Você vai gostar deles tanto quanto eu.

Encantados com o bebê, o casal levou um segundo para digerir o anúncio.

— Enquanto se recuperam, deixe-me explicar...

Nos minutos seguintes, ela contou tudo o que acontecera. Nunca houvera segredos na casa dos Swan e não começariam agora.

O pai fitou-a.

— Você devia querer muito ser mãe para concordar com essa proposta.

— E mais do que isso, pai. Estou apaixonada por Edward.

— Querida... — A mãe meneou a cabeça. — Você o conhece há uma semana!

— Eu sei. Mas tínhamos que agir rápido, antes que Johnny fosse levado para outro lar adotivo. Se vissem Edward com o bebê, entenderiam quanto ele ama essa criança. Eu lhes contei sobre o irmão gêmeo e como ele o perdeu.

— Mas esse homem não ama você! — protestou o pai. — Ele a contratou para ser babá em tempo integral.

A verdade doía, principalmente vindo do pai.

— Eu sei. — A voz de Bella saiu trêmula. — Mas você não sabe o que é não poder ter filhos! Não há muitos homens que se casariam com uma mulher como eu sabendo que não poderiam gerar com ela herdeiros de sangue! Até Johnny aparecer, Edward jamais cogitara se casar. Talvez a perda do irmão o tenha deixado avesso a compromissos. Mas, comigo, não há investimento emocional. Não entendem?

— Só o seu lado, querida — sussurrou a mãe, emocionada.

— Bella... não percebe o que fez? Tornando-se esposa desse homem, você se condenou a um casamento sem amor.

— Mas tenho Johnny. Ele é tudo de que preciso.

— Diz isso agora, porque Johnny preencheu uma lacuna criada com a operação. Mas guarde minhas palavras. Um dia você vai querer mais.

— Não, mãe. Quando conhecer Edward, vai entender por que nenhum outro homem me atrai mais.

— Ele não a ama, querida. Com o tempo, isso vai arrasá-la.

— Ele disse que sairia com outras mulheres? — indagou o pai, zangado.

— Não, pai. Há algo que você não entende. Antes da hipótese de casamento surgir, ele me pediu para ser a babá, morando na casa.

Os pais pareciam atônitos.

— Então, por que não aceitou? — lamentou a mãe.

Bella desviou o olhar.

— Porque não parecia adequado.

O pai suspirou.

— Tem razão, Bella. Eu não entendo. Você quer dizer que prefere um casamento sem amor a ter a vizinhança especulando sobre o seu relacionamento com o patrão?

— John — censurou a mãe. — Bella está apaixonada. A gente comete muitos erros em nome do amor.

— Não foi um erro, mãe. Edward é um solteiro convicto. Ele deixou bem claro como seria o esquema. Embora todo mundo nos visse como um casal, nós teríamos nossas vidas particulares. Entendi que ele poderia se encontrar com outras mulheres, mas com discrição. Ele me disse que, mais para a frente, se eu conhecer alguém com quem queira me casar, concederá o divórcio sem alarde. Claro que isso nunca vai acontecer.

O pai se levantou.

— Não gosto disso.

A mãe continuou a embalar o bebê. Bella nunca a vira tão triste.

— Há milhões de casais em que um dos cônjuges não ama mais o outro, pai. Pelo menos estou consciente da realidade e não tenho expectativas. A questão é que nós dois amamos Johnny e faríamos qualquer coisa por ele.

— Você _fez _qualquer coisa por ele — corrigiu o pai.

— E você não pode ficar nem um pouco feliz por mim? — questionou Bella, ressentida. — Não faz idéia de quanto Edward me deixou feliz permitindo que eu fosse a mãe de Johnny. É o homem mais generoso e maravilhoso do mundo. — A voz saía trêmula de emoção. — Devia vê-lo com Johnny. Nenhuma criança poderia ter um pai melhor.

— Não vai se sentir assim quando souber que ele dorme com outra.

— Não estou dizendo que isso não vai magoar, mas terei que aceitar.

— Antes que isso vá mais longe, devia pedir uma anulação.

Ela sabia que o pai só pensava no seu bem.

— Eu sei. Mas não quero. Não quero perder Edward.

— Eu me senti da mesma forma após nosso primeiro encontro, John — observou a mãe.

— É diferente, porque eu correspondi aos seus sentimentos. — Ele encarou a filha. — Ah, querida, venha abraçar o seu velho pai. — Estendeu os braços e ela se jogou neles. — Traga-o aqui um dia para que possamos conhecê-lo.

— Qual é o prato favorito dele? — indagou a mãe, reanimada.

Bella enxugou os olhos.

— Não sei ainda, mas vou descobrir! Obrigada por aceitarem a situação. Eu os amo tanto. Johnny também vai amá-los. Acho que é melhor irmos. Deixei um bilhete, mas Edward vai ficar assustado quando não vir o bebê. Ele é louco por esse garotão.

O pai ia comentar algo, mas deteve-se. Bella até adivinhava. Ele preferiria que Edward fosse louco por _ela_.

Mas tratava-se de um desejo tão inatingível quanto a Paz na Terra. Deveria se concentrar no bebê e dedicar todo seu amor àquela relação.

_Querido Edward... Levei Johnny para conhecer os avós. Volto logo. Se estiver com fome, o café da manhã está no forno. Bella._

Edward leu o bilhete várias vezes.

Após amassar o papel, jogou-o no lixo e foi até o forno. As torradas permaneciam no ponto, a lingüiça não torrara demais e os ovos mexidos pareciam bem secos, exatamente como gostava.

Aparentemente, conseguira, de quebra, uma ótima cozinheira.

Até aquele momento, Bella não fizera nada de errado. Nem era preciso dizer que ela sabia exatamente como cuidar de Johnny.

Então, por que estava tão preocupado naquela manhã?

Bella tinha todo o direito de visitar os pais. Na verdade, provavelmente optara por levar o bebê enquanto ele dormia para não perturbá-lo.

Passava manteiga na última torrada quando o telefone celular tocou. Correu ao quarto para atender, pensando que fosse Bella. Ela com certeza ainda não memorizara o número do telefone fixo.

— _Eh, bien, mon vieux_...Como vai nosso velho homem casado hoje?

Edward agarrou o telefone. Jasper era craque em colocar o dedo na ferida. Edward estava casado, sim, mas não se sentia casado. Claro, nunca fora casado antes, portanto não sabia como deveria se sentir.

— Ótimo. Como vão as coisas por aí?

Jazz sabia dar pausas como ninguém.

— Qual é o problema, _mon ami_?Ele grunhiu.

— Como faz isso?

— Faz o quê?

— Acho que você sente vibrações quando ninguém sente mais nada.

— Obviamente, não é a hora de convidá-lo e à sua família para virem a Laramie. Alice e Rosali queriam dar uma festa para comemorar o seu casamento. Estávamos pensando na terça ou quarta da semana que vem, em nosso apartamento.

— Três famílias podem superlotar o local.

— Por isso vai ser divertido, se seguir o meu raciocínio.

Edward seguia o raciocínio, sim.

— Diga às garotas que estou emocionado. Vou verificar com Bella e dou um retorno.

— Não está tendo outras idéias...

— Ora, não!

— Eu achava que não. Só queria ver se o Edward de sempre estava aí.

— Estou aqui — afirmou ele.

— Mas não sabe o que o atingiu. Eu me lembro de me sentir da mesma forma quando um anjo de botas me arrebatou em seu cavalo mágico.

— _Edward_?Chegamos.

— Jazz? Desculpe-me, mas tenho que desligar. Entro em contato mais tarde. Obrigado por ligar.

— _A bientôt, 7ona mi._

Edward correu ao vestíbulo. Fitou Bella enquanto ela lhe passava o bebê.

— Como foi lá com os seus pais?

Bella enrubesceu e ele imaginou quanto devia ter sido difícil para ela.

— Eles ficaram surpresos, mas querem o que eu quero e já estão apaixonados por Johnny. E, naturalmente, querem conhecê-lo. Fomos convidados para jantar, quando for conveniente.

— Isso me lembra de outro convite que recebemos.

— De quem? — Ela o acompanhou até o berçário, onde Edward instalou o bebê no balcão.

— Eu estava falando com Jasper no telefone. Meus amigos estão planejando uma festa em Laramie na semana que vem. Nós seremos os convidados de honra.

Ela parecia atônita.

— É muito gentil da parte deles, mas acho que é um pouco cedo para Johnny ficar cercado por tanta gente.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Há algo de errado com ele que não tenha me contado?

— Não! Claro que não. — Ela parecia magoada. — Eu só me lembrei do que o dr. Tingey me disse sobre recém-nascidos. Não se recomenda expô-los em público nas primeiras três semanas. Numa situação normal, eu teria pedido a meus pais que viessem aqui ver Johnny. Mas, devido à nossa situação, eu...

— Não diga mais nada — interrompeu-a ele. — Eu entendo. O conselho do dr. Tingey faz sentido. Provavelmente, é melhor ficarmos em casa até o Natal. Dessa forma, também não perderei nenhuma aula do curso para pleiteantes à adoção.

Ela assentiu.

— Não se esqueça da audiência com o juiz. Não podemos ir a lugar algum com Johnny, até sair uma decisão.

— Tem razão.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward não conseguia pensar com clareza. E tinha a ver com a mulher que morava sob seu teto. _Raios. _Ela era sua esposa! Só agora percebia que devia consultá-la antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Levando em conta também o filho, claro.

— Edward? Que tal se convidássemos os seus amigos para passar o Natal conosco? Faríamos uma festa de casamento na véspera do Natal e passaríamos o dia de Natal juntos. Podemos alugar alguns berços e colocá-los aqui. Vai ficar meio apertado, mas daremos um jeito. Quanto aos adultos, eles podem ficar com os quartos e nós ficaremos na sala. Dessa forma, poderemos continuar trabalhando quando todos estiverem dormindo. Decidimos depois quem fica no sofá-cama e quem fica no outro sofá.

A imagem abalou o humor de Edward como jamais ocorrera antes.

— Está disposta a todo esse trabalho, mesmo com um bebê tão novinho?

— Claro. Preciso conhecer melhor os seus amigos antes de nos mudarmos para Laramie. Os filhos deles serão coleguinhas de Johnny. Além disso, você se esquece de que não dei à luz e não estou cansada de nove meses de desconforto.

Ela beijou a cabecinha de Johnny enquanto Edward terminava de trocar a fralda. Finda a tarefa, ele levou o bebê ao ombro e sentiu o perfume floral que ainda impregnava a pele da criança.

— Sempre passamos os feriados juntos — lembrou Edward. — Acho que não há nada que apreciemos mais. Vou ligar para eles hoje à noite e fazer o convite.

— Fico contente que tenha gostado da idéia. Agora... estou vendo que não vai largar Johnny por algum tempo... Importa-se se eu for ao meu apartamento? Queria encaixotar alguns pertences para trazer para cá.

— Vá. Mas só encaixote e separe. Depois eu pego tudo e trago na caminhonete.

— Não será necessário. Fui contratada para ser babá e posso cuidar disso sozinha.

Ele se enrijeceu.

— Quando trocamos os votos, a palavra "babá" não estava no texto. Você é minha esposa e mãe de Johnny. Seremos uma equipe daqui para a frente, Bella. Isso significa que sempre nos ajudaremos mutuamente todo o tempo. Você preparou o café da manhã, que aliás estava delicioso. Eu cuidarei da sua mudança à tarde. Se não consegue ver nosso relacionamento dessa forma, então acho que não vai dar certo.

— Tem razão — admitiu ela. — Acho que é porque nunca fui casada. Geralmente, faço tudo sozinha.

A explicação acalmou-o de alguma forma.

— Ser solteirão não me preparou para levar outras pessoas em consideração, tampouco. Mas a presença deste camaradinha muda tudo.

— Temos sorte por ele ser nosso.

Sempre que ela fitava o bebê, seu olhar adquiria uma expressão suave. Edward dava-se conta da ligação extraordinária entre ela e Johnny.

Podia entender o amor de Rosali por Nicky. Ela dera à luz a criança. A esposa de Jasper, Alice, tinha fortes motivos para amar Elizabeth como se fosse sua filha, pois tratava-se de sua sobrinha. Alice cuidara da filha da irmã desde que ela nascera.

Mas era uma situação totalmente diferente Bella aceitar de todo o coração um bebê abandonado.

— Edward? — A voz de Bella o trouxe à realidade. — Vou colocar uma carne no forno para assar enquanto eu estiver fora. Quando eu voltar, podemos jantar.

— Parece ótimo. Johnny e eu ficaremos aqui, assistindo ao jogo.

A colega de apartamento, Debbie, viajara para Logan e Bella ligou a televisão para assistir ao jogo enquanto encaixotava seus pertences. Agrupou tudo num canto da sala para Edward levar embora mais tarde e deu uma última olhada no apartamento.

Não se lembrava de quantas vezes passara pela experiência de mudança de casa. Dessa vez, porém, havia uma diferença significativa...

O novo colega de moradia era seu marido!

Voltou para casa com uma das caixas, que pousou junto à porta. A televisão ainda estava ligada. Na sala, descobriu Edward e Johnny em sono profundo. Bem, se eles podiam dormir com o comentarista tagarelando, ótimo. Ela iria preparar o jantar.

Estava amassando as batatas quando Edward entrou na cozinha.

— Devia ter me acordado quando chegou. Eu poderia ter arrumado a mesa, pelo menos.

— Por quê? Domingos são dias perfeitos para uma soneca. Tanto para pais quanto para filhos.

Ele sorriu.

— Johnny ainda está dormindo. — Deixou de sorrir ao ver a caixa junto à porta. — Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que eu traria a sua mudança.

— Concordamos. — Ela regou a carne com um molho adocicado. — Mas do que está nessa caixa eu estou precisando. Quero acabar um trabalho.

Edward pegou um pedaço de carne da travessa.

— Hum. Está delicioso. — Pegou mais um pedacinho, exatamente como o pai dela fazia antes das refeições no domingo. — Posso ver o que tem na caixa ou é particular?

— Veja.

Em segundos, o chão estava coberto de instrumentos e materiais de trabalho dela.

— Não sabia que colecionava pedras — murmurou ele.

— Faço bijuterias como _hobby_.

— Onde encontrou _esta_?— Ele mostrou uma pedra grande avermelhada.

— Em Greasewood, ao sul do rio Green.

— É fantástica — comentou ele.

— Também acho.

— Emmett é geólogo, mas aposto que esta é mais bonita do que qualquer peça da coleção dele. Espere só até ele colocar os olhos nesta pedra.

— Disseram-me que ela é especial. Nunca vi nenhuma pedra com tanta ametista. Vai dar para fazer várias peças com ela.

Edward vasculhava mais itens.

— Esta é magnífica. Veio da mesma área?

— Não. Há uns cinco anos, descobri uma mina específica na montanha Topaz. Eu a mantive até agora, pois não sou especialista em corte ainda. Se praticar bastante com outras gemas, talvez um dia sinta confiança o bastante para fazer algo com ela.

— Em que está trabalhando agora?

— Está na bolsinha verde. É um topázio que lapidei na máquina. Estou fazendo um colar para o aniversário de minha irmã.

Bella orgulhava-se das vinte pedras rosadas que levara uma eternidade para lapidar.

— Finalmente, estão prontas para compor a correntinha de ouro que comprei.

Ele avaliou o trabalho, devolveu a peça à bolsinha e voltou-se para fitá-la.

— Estou ansioso para vê-la trabalhando. Na verdade,você não pára de me espantar com seus muitos talentos, particularmente a cozinha. Seria um crime deixar essa carne esfriar. Vamos jantar? Não sei quanto a você, mas estou faminto.

Algo no tom de voz vibrante e masculino deixou-a abalada. Se não fosse cuidadosa, Edward acabaria descobrindo que ela estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

— Por que não prepara as travessas? Vou pegar o bebê. Ele deve acordar a qualquer instante, indagando por nós.

_Por favor, acorde, Johnny. Preciso que me mantenha ocupada, para não pensar no seu pai e no quanto ele me abala._

**Fim do capítulo**

Respondendo aos pedidos aqui está mais um cap novinho pra vcs.

Não sei se vcs sabem mas eu tenho outra fic que está na reta final , estava pensando em quando terminá-la

Começar outra adaptação O que vcs acham?

Deixem reviews , quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto

Bjs


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

— A corte da comarca de Tooele concede a guarda de Baby Doe à Divisão de Serviços para a Criança e a Família do Estado de Utah até decisão em contrário. Procurador do Estado, deseja dirigir-se à corte?

— Sim, meritíssimo. Após receber alta do centro médico Orquirrh Mountains, Baby Doe foi entregue aos cuidados do sr. e sra. Edward Cullen, residentes na Parkway, 1.017, Tooele, Utah. O casal encontra-se no tribunal. O sr. Cullen foi o homem que encontrou o bebê abandonado quase à morte. Atualmente, ele freqüenta o curso para se tornar um pai adotivo certificado. A esposa, Bella, é enfermeira registrada e ajudou a cuidar da criança quando ela chegou ao hospital. Ela pediu demissão do emprego no centro médico citado para ser mãe do bebê em tempo integral. Os Cullen já entraram com pedido para a adoção formal de Baby Doe como filho. A assistente social designada para o caso deseja informar à corte que Baby Doe, cujos pais adotivos o batizaram como John Richins Cullen, teve sorte em encontrar um lar com esse casal que pode lhe dar o apoio físico, emocional, espiritual e financeiro de que ele precisa. Caso a mãe verdadeira nem o pai apresentem-se a esta corte para justificar por que são aptos a reclamar o bebê, édesejo do Estado que Baby Doe permaneça temporariamente sob os cuidados do sr. e sra. Cullen.

— Concedido. A corte está suspensa.

— Oh, que bom — murmurou Edward, antes de puxar Bella pelos ombros e beijá-la no rosto. A alegria provocara aquela reação, claro. Mas ele não fazia idéia de como a manifestação física de afeto a reduzira a geléia.

A fim de mascarar os sentimentos, ela enterrou o rosto junto ao pescoço de Johnny, agradecida por estar segurando-o quando o juiz pronunciou sua decisão.

— Vamos comemorar comprando uma árvore de Natal. O que me diz?

— Nós adoraríamos, não é, Johnny? — respondeu ela, ainda sem encarar Edward, para não denunciar seus sentimentos.

— O problema é que não tenho decorações e luzinhas de Natal.

— Nem eu — confessou ela. — Sempre passo o feriado com meus pais.

— Então, vamos tirar o dia para isso. Após instalarmos a árvore, iremos a Salt Lake para comprar o material necessário. Será que sua mãe pode tomar conta dele depois do almoço?

— Eu ia mesmo sugerir isso, mas você pode sair do trabalho assim?

— Eu disse à equipe que não voltaria mais hoje.

Nada poderia deixar Bella mais contente.

— Quando estivermos na caminhonete, vou telefonar a minha mãe e perguntar se ela pode ir lá em casa. Mas antes tenho que agradecer ao advogado do caso por nos ajudar a obter a guarda de Johnny.

— Está bem.

Bella propositalmente não usara a expressão "guarda temporária". Não havia nada de temporário no sentimento que tinham para com Johnny.

O resto do dia foi preenchido com uma série de atividades. Ao darem ao bebê a mamadeira das dez horas, a casa mais parecia um cartão de Natal, por dentro e por fora.

Haviam criado uma atmosfera de eternidade.

Para alegria de Bella, Edward também adorara as decorações alemãs em madeira pintada. Além da árvore ricamente decorada, tinham um presépio de madeira estilizado na mesinha de centro.

Sobre o aparador da lareira, guirlandas com luzinhas e dois quebra-nozes de madeira que Edward insistira em comprar. Sob a saia decorativa da árvore, anões ajudantes de Papai Noel tocavam vários instrumentos.

Em um ano, Johnny ficaria fascinado com tudo. Por hora, quem aproveitaria mais seria Elizabeth, filha de Jasper. De acordo com Edward, os amigos ficaram encantados com o convite e estavam ansiosos para passar o Natal em Tooele com suas famílias.

Bella aguardava o evento com excitação e apreensão. Tantos hóspedes na casa forçariam a ela e Edward a ficar juntos por três ou quatro noites. Seria difícil, se não impossível, fingir que dormir no mesmo cômodo com o homem com quem era casada só no papel não a afetava.

Várias vezes naquele dia, ele a segurara pelo cotovelo conduzindo-a pelas lojas, ou ajudando-a a subir e descer da caminhonete. O contato físico constante a abalara sobremaneira.

Ainda sentia o corpo pulsando com o roçar constante dos quadris de Edward. E aqueles olhos azuis quando ele a fitava a fim de avaliar suas reações!

Tudo que acontecera naquele dia ficaria indelevelmente impresso em sua memória. Toda vez que Edward dizia à balconista que ele e a esposa queriam ver um produto, sentia-se orgulhosa e desejosa de algo mais, algo que crescia fora do controle. Aquela altura, já temia revelar seu amor.

As compras em Salt Lake sem Johnny foram um equívoco! No futuro, garantiria passar o mínimo de tempo possível sozinha com Edward. Era a única solução, se quisessem que aquele casamento inventado desse certo.

_Tinha _que dar!

Dali um ano, Edward se mudaria para Laramie. Mais que tudo no mundo, Bella queria estar com ele e Johnny nesse momento. Para que isso fosse possível, precisava ser cautelosa dali para a frente.

Em vez de aguardar Edward sob a iluminação encantada do pinheiro, decidiu colocar Johnny para dormir no berço e se recolher, também. Na manhã seguinte, quando Edward voltasse do trabalho, cuidaria de embrulhar os presentes de Natal. Com a vinda dos melhores amigos de Edward, a lista de lembranças seria bem maior naquele ano.

Mas, durante o resto da noite, quebrara mesmo a cabeça imaginando qual seria o presente ideal para Edward. Como não conseguia dormir, até achou bom quando Johnny chorou pela mamadeira, às três da madrugada. Surpresa, viu Edward atender ao chamado do filho antes que vestisse o robe.

Deteve-se. Determinada a evitar qualquer contato desnecessário com Edward, sabia que só brincaria com fogo se fosse ao berçário também. Ajeitou-se na cama.

Dormiu e acordou várias vezes até as sete horas, quando se levantou, vestiu-se e foi preparar o café da manhã. Deixou o desjejum no forno aquecido, encheu a banheirinha de plástico com água e levou Johnny para a cozinha, para o banho.

Com os cílios delicados despontando nas pálpebras, o bebê a observava sem piscar.

Incapaz de resistir, beijou-lhe a cabecinha e o rosto.

— Você vai ficar um garotão — comentou, enquanto lavava seus cabelos e pescoço com sabonete de glicerina.

Ele fez beicinho quando ela o virou para lavar suas costas e pernas. Ao mergulhá-lho na água novamente, ele moveu os bracinhos e pernas com energia.

— Gosta disso, não é, querido?

— Quem não gostaria de toda essa atenção? — replicou Edward.

Entrara na cozinha e se aproximara sem que ela notasse. Estendeu a mão e o bebê agarrou seu dedo.

Bella sentiu o cheiro de sabonete e loção pós-barba e ficou atordoada.

— Seu café está pronto — informou, tensa.

— Sabia que está me acostumando mal?

— Era o mínimo que podia fazer por você.

Incapaz de suportar aquela proximidade, ela retirou o bebê da banheirinha e envolveu-o com a toalha.

— Ele é lindo — murmurou Edward, passando talco antes que ela prendesse a fralda.

— Perfeito — concordou Bella, emocionada, vestindo o bebê com uma camisetinha e um macacãozinho verde com pés. — Lá vamos nós. Seu papai está doido para abraçá-lo.

Entregou Johnny a Edward e foi pôr a mesa do café da manhã.

— Sua mãe é uma cozinheira fantástica, camaradinha. É uma pena você ainda não poder provar as delícias. — Ele se sentou com o bebê junto ao ombro e provou os ovos com toucinho defumado.

Bella sentia o olhar do marido enquanto colocava uma mamadeira na panela para esquentar.

— Quando Johnny vai começar a comer algo além de leite?

— Vai levar algum tempo. Vamos ver o ritmo com que ele ganha peso e quando as mamadeiras deixarão de ser suficientes. Vou perguntar ao médico. A consulta é na terça-feira.

— Eu planejo ir com vocês.

Ela sentiu o coração disparar.

— Talvez vocês dois devam ir sozinhos, então.

Houve uma pausa.

— Há algum motivo para nós três não irmos juntos?

Ela se voltou com a mamadeira na mão, surpresa com a tensão negativa dele.

— Não, claro que não. Mas sei quanto gosta dele e podia ser divertido levá-lo ao médico só você. Um tipo de dia dos meninos.

Ele beijou Johnny na testa.

— Teremos muito tempo para isso quando ele for mais velho. No momento, acho que é importante que Johnny saiba que os dois pais estão com ele nessa jornada. — Com um movimento ágil, levantou-se e entregou-lhe o bebê.

— Devo estar de volta por volta das cinco horas. Se for me atrasar, eu telefono. Seja bonzinho com a mamãe. — Ele beijou Johnny mais uma vez e, ao erguer a cabeça, roçou nos cabelos de Bella, sem perceber quanto a constrangia. Pouco depois, pegou a jaqueta e saiu.

A saída repentina era um sinal de que ele se zangara. Talvez tentasse também disfarçar o medo. Mas de quê?

Ele sempre fora tão seguro com relação ao bebê. Não podia ser medo de fazer algo errado quando ela não estivesse por perto.

Talvez temesse que ela não fosse tão devotada a Johnny quanto ele imaginara. Talvez a sugestão de que ele fosse sozinho ao pediatra fosse uma indicação de que ela já se arrependia daquele arranjo sem amor.

Raios, se ele soubesse a verdade...

Bella levou o bebê à sala para lhe dar a mamadeira observando a árvore de Natal.

— Amo tanto seu pai que chego a sentir dor, Johnny. Como poderei manter meu segredo sem preocupá-lo? A resposta vai determinar se esse casamento dará certo ou não.

Johnny era tão bonito! Bella brincou com ele por duas horas, mas ao final do período ainda não arranjara uma solução. Colocou Johnny no berço para poder lavar a louça. Debbie telefonou quando terminava a tarefa.

Embora a amiga ligasse para avisar que estaria se mudando para Logan no sábado, queria mesmo era saber como o casamento estava indo. Assim que Debbie levantou a questão, Bella tentou esconder a perturbação. Não deu certo e a verdade veio à tona.

Quando as lágrimas diminuíram, a amiga indagou:

— Por que simplesmente não lhe diz a verdade? Que está apaixonada por ele e por Johnny?

Bella tentou justificar.

— Ele era um solteirão convicto antes de me conhecer e essa atitude não muda assim. Se eu me declarar, ele vai querer se livrar de mim. E não posso me arriscar a perder Johnny agora.

— Nem Edward. — Debbie suspirou. — Acho que terá que aprender a desligar seus sentimentos. Talvez se o tratasse como um irmão.

Meu irmão... Bella suspirou.

— Você acaba de me dar uma idéia. — Na verdade, era uma tacada de gênio e aliviou um pouco da dor.

— Gostei mais da primeira — disse Debbie. — A verdade sempre é melhor.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Não neste caso. Obrigada pela amizade, Debbie. Não se esqueça, você janta conosco na sexta-feira.

— Claro que não vou me esquecer. Mal posso esperar para segurar o bebê!

Após desligarem, Bella levou para o quarto as caixas que Edward trouxera de seu apartamento. Somente uma delas continha equipamento e pedras para bijuterias. Outra caixa continha livros de enfermagem e manuais de mergulho. O equipamento de mergulho estava na casa de seus pais.

Ao terminar, voltou à cozinha. Sempre previdente, Edward deixara uma lista com o número dos celulares dos amigos junto ao telefone.

Antes de começar a embrulhar os presentes de Natal, precisava de algumas informações e decidiu ligar para Jasper Giraud. Ele atendeu ao segundo toque.

— Edward... — saudou ele, sem preâmbulos. — Devemos ser telepatas. Já ia lhe telefonar. _Eh bien, _como vai o casamento hoje? Quero a verdade, entende?

— Ja-Jasper? É Bella. Edward não está.

Houve silêncio antes que ele se manifestasse.

— Desculpe-me, Bella. Isso me ensina a não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Mas agora que sei quem é, faço a mesma pergunta. Como se sente sendo esposa e mãe de primeira viagem?

Edward contara a Bella que Jasper era mestre em lidar com situações difíceis com elegância. Ela acreditava. Mas, pego de surpresa, nem ele evitara as nuances do idioma, indicando quanto os dois eram amigos.

Considerando o episódio tenso, quando Edward saíra para trabalhar, optou pela resposta que deixaria Edward mais seguro.

— Está tudo ótimo. Johnny é um bebê maravilhoso.

— Gosto das novidades. Sem dúvida, Edward já lhe disse que aceitamos o convite para passar o Natal aí.

A sinceridade era palpável. Bella sorriu.

— Fico contente. Estamos ansiosos também. Por isso estou ligando. Preciso saber algo, mas tem que prometer não contar à sua esposa ou a Rosali.

Ele riu.

— Tem minha palavra.

— Qual é a cor dos olhos delas? Preciso de uma descrição exata.

— Isso é fácil. Rosali tem olhos cinza translúcidos com uns pontos dourados. Minha esposa tem olhos verdes brilhantes, como grama numa cabeceira de rio. — A voz dele saíra emocionada ao descrever a cor dos olhos da esposa. Bella sentiu o amor que ele tinha por ela e as lágrimas brotaram.

— E quanto à sua filha?

— _Petite_?— Ele pigarreou. — Também são verdes.

— Obrigada, Jasper. Um dia entenderá por que o incomodei.

— Um telefonema seu sempre será um prazer. Espero que saiba disso.

— Sei. Obrigada novamente pela ajuda. Até mais.

— _A bientôt, cherie._

As expressões em francês a encantavam. Bella imaginava quanto elas deviam ter encantado Alice Giraud em seu primeiro encontro com o sedutor Jasper.

Reagira da mesma forma quando Edward entrara correndo no pronto-socorro com o bebê. Não tivera a menor chance contra a beleza máscula do homem que era agora seu marido.

Infelizmente, trataria Edward como irmão dali para a frente. Graças a Debbie, sobreviveria ao plano e poderia se concentrar em outros assuntos, como os presentes de Natal.

Em meia hora decidiu o que dar a cada ente querido da lista. Exceto para Edward. O presente dele deveria ser algo realmente único.

Vasculhando a caixa de amostras, encontrou o que procurava. Um tesouro que descobrira anos antes numa expedição com amigos.

Ao erguer a peça contra a luz, lembrou-se exatamente de onde colhera o material. De repente, entendeu por que guardara aquele exemplar por tanto tempo e sentiu um arrepio.

Era vinte e dois de dezembro e Edward tinha todos os motivos para comemorar. Quando os amigos chegassem de Laramie, em dois dias, iria surpreendê-los com a notícia de que no último teste o trem-bala atingira a velocidade de setecentos e setenta quilômetros por hora!

Além disso, estava para concluir o curso para pais adotivos e já fizera todas as compras de Natal.

O pediatra informara que Johnny estava ótimo e ganhava peso rapidamente. Quanto a Bella, mantinha a casa imaculada e era mãe e cozinheira perfeita. Pensando bem nunca conhecera mulher mais bonita ou responsável. Ela parecia encantada com o projeto _maglev_.

Jamais imaginara que o relacionamento daria tão certo, nem que teria uma assistente tão cooperativa.

Motivada, ocupada com suas próprias ambições, não conseguia ver falhas nela. Às vezes achava até que era bom demais para ser verdade, mas não seria justo, porque ela nunca o decepcionaria.

Perdido em pensamentos, não notou o carro luxuoso diante da casa até estacionar a caminhonete na garagem. Não pertencia a ninguém que conhecia. Tinham visitas, com certeza, mas quem?

Ao entrar pela porta da cozinha com pacotes, ouviu risadas vindo da sala. O tipo de risada íntima entre um homem e uma mulher que tinham uma história em comum. Quem seria ele?

Largou tudo na mesa e foi para a sala. Edward ficou transtornado ao ver um homem bem vestido, de trinta e poucos anos, sentado no sofá com Bella, o braço em seus ombros.

O estranho ergueu o olhar do bebê que estava no colo de Bella e sorriu.

— Oi. — Sem parecer constrangido, ele se levantou. — Então, você é o homem que encontrou o Baby Doe. É uma história e tanto. Parabéns pelo final feliz. Sou Jonah Ryder, aliás.

Edward foi forçado a apertar a mão do homem.

— Edward Cullen — murmurou, antes que Bella fizesse a apresentação. — Desculpe-me, mas não me lembro de minha esposa falando de você.

Ainda brincando com os pezinhos de Johnny, ela se comportava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo estar ali sentada com outro homem. Aliás, um homem que parecia deixá-la à vontade como ele nunca a vira!

— Jonah é advogado tributarista em Salt Lake. Nós nos conhecemos no curso de mergulho há três anos e somos amigos desde então.

Havia tanto a absorver, de repente.

— Você tem um certificado de mergulhadora?

— Tenho.

— Ela é ótima! — afirmou Jonah. — Vou para as ilhas Caimã no ano-novo e queria que ela fosse comigo. Não sabia que tinha se casado e ganhado um bebê. Sendo assim... — Levantou-se, pronto para se retirar.

— Lamento, Jonah. — Bella levou o bebê ao ombro, levantou-se e acompanhou-o até a porta. — Mas obrigada pelo convite generoso, de qualquer forma. Por que não liga para a Mergulhos Netuno? Parece que Randy ainda trabalha lá. Sei que ele morreria por uma viagem dessa.

— Não, obrigado. Ele se arrisca demais.

— Vai encontrar alguém. Boa sorte na procura e feliz ano-novo. Estando lá, mande um cartão-postal só para eu babar!

— Prometido. — Eles se beijaram no rosto e Jonah se voltou para Edward, que não saíra do meio da sala. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Edward assentiu, mas não iria além disso.

Bella despachou o amigo e voltou para a sala. Edward reparou que ela ajeitara o suéter nos quadris. Com cabelos e olhos escuros, o leve rubor nas faces a deixava maravilhosa. Mal disfarçou a onda de ciúme.

— Johnny e eu estamos felizes com a sua volta. — A voz dela era calorosa. Como sempre. _Raios. _— Johnny estava esperando a pessoa favorita. Se ficar com ele, posso preparar um lanche para você.

Ele pegou o bebê e sentiu um perfume de xampu. Bella lavara os cabelos, as mechas castanhas destacando tons avermelhados e dourados. Desejou enterrar as mãos naquela massa sedosa.

A julgar pelos fios desgrenhados, o outro homem usufruíra aquele prazer impunemente. Prendeu a respiração.

— Não estou com fome, mas o nosso filho _está_.

— A mamadeira está esquentando. Quer café com um pouco de mel? Eu fiz para Jonah. Sobrou bastante.

— Não, obrigado.

— Já fez todas as compras de Natal?

— Fiz. — Ele a seguiu até a cozinha. — Por que nunca me disse que era mergulhadora?

Ela foi à pia, onde deixara a panela com a mamadeira.

— Não houve oportunidade.

— Se quiser ir, eu tiro uma folga e fico em casa com o bebê.

— Agradeço, mas Johnny é a minha prioridade daqui para a frente.

Bella enxugou a mamadeira e entregou-a a Edward. Ele percebeu o cuidado para que suas mãos não se tocassem. Ficou ainda mais zangado e nem reparou no bebê se esforçando para agarrar o bico da mamadeira.

— Você ainda sente algo por ele? — disparou Edward. Precisava saber a verdade. _Imediatamente_.

— Jonah? Ora, não. Não é o que está pensando. Ele estava casado quando nos conhecemos. O professor formou as duplas e ficamos juntos. Jonah é uma pessoa muito cuidadosa e confio nele quando mergulhamos, e ele se sente da mesma forma em relação a mim. Quando o curso acabou, continuamos mergulhando juntos. Depois, ele se divorciou, mas ainda estava envolvido emocionalmente com a ex-esposa quando fomos para as Caimã na primeira vez. Não me surpreenderia se eles se reconciliassem.

Edward tentava ler nas entrelinhas. Se Bella estava mentindo, era perita nisso.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa antes que eu me recolha? Bella fazia aquela pergunta todas as noites, e então entrava no quarto, onde ficava até a manhã seguinte.

Era sempre educada, amigável, prestativa. Naquele momento, tanta correção o aborrecia até a raiz dos cabelos. Pousou a mamadeira na mesa. O bebê precisava arrotar.

— Onde você costuma mergulhar?

Ela o fitou, surpresa.

— Por que quer saber?

— Por que tenho a impressão de que evita falar no assunto? — Ele a imaginava com outro mergulhador num cenário romântico como as ilhas Caimã.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, nervosa.

— Porque não quero magoá-lo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não entendi.

— Desde que me contou sobre seu irmão, evito assuntos que possam lembrá-lo do episódio.

_Raios._

— Você odeia a água? — indagou Bella, gentil. — Acho que eu odiaria, se tivesse passado por uma experiência como a sua.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Tanta terapia serviu ao menos para isso. Se algo ocorreu, foi justamente o inverso.

A expressão de Bella suavizou-se.

— Fico contente. Quando Johnny começar com as aulas de natação, ele vai querer o seu apoio.

— Mal posso esperar pela experiência, mas vai demorar bastante ainda. E se eu aprendesse a mergulhar? Poderíamos ser parceiros.

Houve silêncio.

— Você quer? — Ela parecia incrédula.

Empalidecera. Havia algo errado.

— Eu sempre quis aprender.

— Seus amigos mergulham?

— Não.

— Talvez eles queiram fazer o curso com você. Alice e Rosali também.

_Assim não terá que ficar perto de mim?_

— Vale a pena abordar o assunto com eles, no Natal.

— Perdoe-me se estiver me intrometendo, Edward, mas e os seus pais? Eles devem sentir saudade de você. Como eles costumam passar as festas de fim de ano?

— Minha mãe nunca se recuperou da morte de meu irmão Johnny. Meu pai sempre a leva para viajar no Natal. Este ano vão para a Cidade do México.

Ela o encarou.

— Eles sabem que se casou, que planeja adotar Johnny?

— Não.

Ela levou a mão ao pescoço.

— Quando planeja lhes contar?

— Nunca.

— Por quê? — sussurrou ela.

— Eles me culpam pela morte de Johnny. Naturalmente, nunca disseram nada. Não precisavam. Minha mãe tornou-se inválida por opção. Meu pai afastou-se, fingindo que não me considerava culpado.

— Mas foi um acidente! — exclamou Bella, horrorizada.

— Sim, mas foi idéia minha pegar as bóias, contra uma ordem de meus pais. Na verdade, era sempre eu que liderava as aventuras. Para eles, não mereço consideração após roubarem o que era deles.

— Mas isso é monstruoso!

— São águas passadas. Literalmente. Agora que sabe, não falemos mais nisso.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele. Era a primeira vez que cedia ao impulso de tocá-lo.

— Johnny tem muita sorte em tê-lo como pai. Boa noite, Edward. — Beijou o bebê e saiu da cozinha.

Edward permaneceu ali, chocado com o toque. Ela tentara confortá-lo. E ele descobrira que queria mais do que isso. Muito mais.

**Fim do capítulo**

**Desculpem a demora realmente não foi minha intenção demorar tanto mas tive alguns problemas com a Internet por causa das chuvas fortes que tiveram aqui na minha cidade, mas pra compensar amanhã tem mais um cap ok? Ah não esqueçam de deixar sua review**

**Bjs**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Era véspera de Natal e na casa nenhuma criatura se mexia... exceto minha esposa. Edward estava acordado!

Bella disfarçou a surpresa. Não fizera barulho ao se levantar para pendurar as meias decorativas no aparador da lareira. Não importava quanto tempo já houvesse dedicado aos preparativos, sempre se lembrava de um ou outro detalhe.

— São três da madrugada, Bella. Desse jeito vai estar cansada demais para aproveitar o dia de amanhã.

A voz de Edward lhe parecia mais grave do que o normal. O som reverberava em seu corpo, excitando-a.

— Já estou acabando — sussurrou ela. Sob a iluminação da lareira, ele parecia o Adônis a que a enfermeira Julie o comparara no centro médico.

Fora um erro acariciá-lo na outra noite, mas o maxilar forte fora tentação demais. Desejara tomar aquele rosto com as duas mãos e beijá-lo, a fim de aplacar a dor em seu coração. Só de pensar, teve que suprimir um gemido.

— Este lugar parece o país das maravilhas. Estou na minha própria casa e mal a reconheço.

A observação não poderia tê-la animado mais.

— Essa é a idéia.

— Percebe que estamos abarrotados de presentes? Ninguém vai conseguir entrar aqui pela manhã.

Não era crítica. Ele parecia feliz. Realmente feliz.

Como em todos os Natais, os pais de Bella se fantasiaram de Papai e Mamãe Noel e passaram na casa para uma apresentação musical. Edward lera trechos da Bíblia e todas as lembranças ainda estavam muito vivas. O perfume de pinho e canela que as velas liberavam acrescentava um ar de magia ao ambiente.

Como Edward estava acordado, parecia o momento certo de lhe entregar seu presente. Ao decidir o que lhe dar, empenhara-se em realizar o projeto e não podia esperar nem mais um minuto para ver a reação dele.

— Só preciso fazer mais uma coisinha e, então, prometo ir para a cama.

Deitado no sofá-cama, ele aguardou. Quando ela se aproximou, apoiou-se no cotovelo.

— Isto está queimando no meu bolso a noite toda. — Ela lhe entregou uma caixinha embrulhada, junto com um cartão. — Feliz Natal.

Ele afastou as cobertas e sentou-se.

Através da camiseta Bella discerniu o físico favorecido e suspirou. Abalada, atravessou a sala e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas no outro sofá.

Para sua surpresa, ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Esperava que ele gostasse.

_Querido Edward:_

_Anos atrás, quando estava cavalgando, encontrei dois cristais que os especialistas me disseram ser incrivelmente raros. Não apenas pelo tamanho, mas pela cor. Nem sabia que deparara com um novo e fascinante _hobby. _Na ocasião, não entendi o significado de minha descoberta, mas, por incrível que pareça, apanhei esses cristais na área em que você encontrou Johnny. Tantas coincidências me levam a crer que o local é abençoado. Parece adequado que você e seus amigos, que implantaram o trem-bala neste local, apreciem essas pedras._

_São uma variedade brilhante de berilo. Pude fazer quatro anéis com eles. Os de Emmett e Jasper ficaram com a tonalidade prata. O seu e o de Johnny com a tonalidade ouro. Claro, Johnny é muito pequeno para usar o dele. Mas, quando for crescido, será divertido lhe dar a lembrança e contar-lhe a história de seu nascimento junto à linha do trem construída por seu pai extraordinário. Você é extraordinário, sabe? Acompanhei sua transformação de solteirão a pai dedicado, mantendo sua vida profissional com o mesmo idealismo. Seu filho tem a quem seguir. Feliz Natal, Bella_

Edward não tinha palavras para expressar os sentimentos.

Retendo o fôlego, abriu a caixinha de veludo. Dentro, havia dois anéis dourados, ambos com pedras vermelhas grandes no centro.

Trêmulo, ergueu uma peça para observá-la contra a luz e espantou-se com a intensidade da cor. Foi quando notou uma inscrição na parte interna.

— "Tooele".

Pegou o outro anel. A inscrição era "San Francisco". Fechou os olhos.

— Bella... — Com o sussurro rouco, guardou os anéis na mão.

Edward não podia ir até ela daquele jeito. Tinha que controlar as emoções.

— Você está bem, _mon vieux_?

Edward voltou-se. Não percebera a aproximação de Jasper. Ele trazia a filha Elizabeth no colo, meio birrenta.

— Acho que ela acordou assustada e perturbou Johnny. Bella está com ele agora. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Foi bom Emmett e Rosali decidirem ficar com Nicky no quarto. Senão...

— Senão acabaríamos todos aqui? — completou Emmett. Jass sorriu para outro visitante noturno. — Rosali está dormindo e eu decidi ver que movimentação toda é essa.

— Também gostaria de saber — murmurou Jasper.

— Vejam. — Edward estendeu-lhes o cartão de Natal. Jass o segurou longe das mãos de Elizabeth e ambos leram o conteúdo.

Quando acabaram, Edward lhes mostrou os anéis. O silêncio dizia tudo.

— Oh! — exclamou Bella, ao entrar na cozinha com Johnny chorando de fome. Evitando o olhar de Edward, foi tirar a mamadeira da geladeira.

Solícito, Edward pegou a panela e encheu-a com água quente. Quando ela se aproximou, ele a apertou contra a pia e beijou-a no pescoço, onde a pele parecia mais doce.

— Espere até ficarmos a sós e verá como adorei meu presente.

Quando ele a liberou, Bella estava enrubescida. Os amigos devolveram os anéis a Edward. Como usava a aliança na mão esquerda, ele colocou o anel novo no anular da mão direita.

Emmett voltou-se para Bella.

— Quero o _meu _anel.

— Não vou conseguir esperar o amanhecer — provocou Jass.

Rindo, ela aninhou o bebê.

— Vocês são incorrigíveis. Está bem, podem pegar. Estão nas suas meias, no aparador da lareira.

Jass foi o primeiro a voltar à cozinha, e deixou Elizabeth desembrulhar o presente. Emmett chegou em seguida. Juntos, analisaram o brilho das pedras contra a luz.

Edward achou o arranjo prateado tão bonito quanto o dourado. Havia as inscrições "Laramie" e "Nova York" na parte interna. Logo, os três admiravam seus anéis no dedo.

— Eu diria que isso merece um brinde. — Jasper trouxera uma garrafa de champanhe da adega da família em Vence e serviu as taças. — Ainda não, _petite _— observou à filha, após a distribuição da bebida.

— À _belle _Bella, cuja visão sempre foi parte de nós, embora não soubéssemos. Saúde!

Todos tomaram um gole e Emmett propôs outro brinde.

— De um colecionador de pedras para outro, quero parabenizá-la por encontrar pedra tão rara, nunca vi berilo igual, e por transformá-lo numa obra de arte. Mas, por mais fabuloso que seja este tesouro, quero parabenizar Edward por ter encontrado essa jóia de pessoa, introduzindo-a em nossas vidas.

Edward sabia que a cena constrangia Bella, mas estava determinado a não deixá-la escapar e prendeu-a pela cintura. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz na vida.

Enquanto ela dava a mamadeira ao bebê faminto, ele ergueu a taça.

— A minha esposa... que tornou possível a mim ser pai para nosso filho... — Fez uma pausa e pigarreou. — E que trouxe a alegria do Natal ao nosso lar.

— Ei, ei!

— _O que está acontecendo?_

Bella nunca agradeceu tanto uma interrupção. Rosali e Alice, grávida, entraram na cozinha espantadas, desviando a atenção que os amigos dispensavam a ela.

Quando os casais se formaram, Edward aproximou-a mais e ao bebê também. Não podia permitir que ele continuasse! Ele queria que posassem de casal perfeito para os demais.

Edward comportava-se como... como um marido apaixonado!

Se Bella não soubesse que era apenas encenação, o comentário sobre ficarem a sós a levaria ao céu. Optara por dar um anel a cada um deles para mostrar que apoiava o projeto de se instalarem todos em Laramie e também para não ficar parecendo que o presente de Edward era especial demais.

— Já que estamos todos acordados e alguns presentes já foram dados... que tal irmos para a sala, onde mais tesouros nos aguardam? — sugeriu Edward. — Minha esposa trabalhou dia e noite para fazer os presentes, mas manteve tudo em segredo. Devo admitir que estou curioso para saber o que ela fez para as moças.

Rosali e Alice ficaram encantadas com o conteúdo de suas meias decorativas. Jasper lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Bella quando a esposa experimentou o colar e os brincos de olivina.

— Que lindo! Você fez uma pulseira combinando para Elizabeth! — Alice adorara o presente e foi abraçar Bella.

— São maravilhosos! — exclamou Rosali, ao ver seu colar e brincos de citrino.

Emmett meneou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— São da cor dos seus olhos, querida.

— Nunca vi artesanato tão lindo. Obrigada! — Ela abraçou Bella para mostrar a satisfação.

— Se não conseguirmos ganhar dinheiro com a linha expressa, pelo menos sabemos que alguém na família é artista — comentou Emmett. Os demais concordaram.

De repente, alguém tirou Johnny dos braços de Bella e Edward lhe entregou seu presente.

— Acho que é hora do seu.

Trêmula, ela desembrulhou e identificou uma câmera de vídeo. Como ele adivinhara?

Ergueu o rosto. Os olhos de Edward pareciam mais verdes do que nunca.

— Obrigada, Edward. Você adivinhou o que eu queria. Agora, poderemos gravar todo o desenvolvimento de Johnny para ele ver quando ficar mais velho.

— A idéia é essa. Está pronta? Vou lhe mostrar como funciona.

Em poucos minutos, ela gravou as primeiras imagens de Edward segurando o bebê. Então, reiniciaram a troca de presentes, que prosseguiu até o sol despontar na janela.

A sala ficou um caos; porém, como observou Alice, Elizabeth estava no céu. A menina parecia mais entretida com as caixas e papéis de presente do que com os brinquedos que ganhara.

Bella capturou tudo com a câmera, incluindo o pequeno Nicky dormindo no berço no quarto, mas o tema mais freqüente foi mesmo Edward conversando com os amigos.

Claro, ele descobriria, quando todos assistissem ao vídeo, mais tarde. Ao menos, daria a desculpa de querer gravar as imagens de Johnny.

Para divertimento de todos, Bella descobriu Jasper filmando-a enquanto ela tirava fotografias. Ele insistiu para que ela se sentasse perto de Edward, segurando o bebê, registrando aquele momento em família tão especial.

— _Et bien, mon ami. _Um beijo para a posteridade seria apropriado agora, _n'est-ce pas?_

Rapidamente, Edward a beijou nos lábios. Ela esperara um beijo duro e frio, mas, para seu espanto, foi um contato ardente, cheio de desejo.

Bella sonhava com aquele momento havia tanto tempo que seu corpo logo protestou, querendo mais. Pega de surpresa, acabou apartando os lábios à pressão da língua de Edward.

O mundo distanciou-se quando ele intensificou o beijo. Bella já beijara outros homens, mas nenhum lhe provocara tamanha paixão, a ponto de se esquecer de quem era... de onde estava...

Somente ao ouvir uma exclamação da pequena Elizabeth, Bella percebeu que havia mais gente na sala.

Constrangida, interrompeu o beijo e enrubesceu sob os olhares dos amigos ao redor.

— Obrigado pela cooperação. — A voz grave de Jasper lembrou-a de que ele captara tudo em filme.

Ela forçou um sorriso descontraído.

— Já que meu marido decidiu posar para a câmera, segui o exemplo. Agora, se ele puder levar Johnny para o berço, vou colocar o peru no forno.

Rezando para que a declaração despistasse Edward quanto a ela estar apaixonada, entregou Johnny ao homem que mudara sua vida.

No futuro, garantiria que não houvesse mais momentos de êxtase, de modo que ele desconfiasse de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Rosali levantou-se junto com Bella.

— Ouço a voz de Nicky. Assim que acabar de dar a mamadeira a ele, vou ajudar você.

— Vou me vestir e, então, irei para a cozinha — declarou Alice, erguendo Elizabeth do chão, onde brincava.

— Jass e eu arrumamos tudo aqui — anunciou Emmett.

Sorrindo tímida, Bella apressou-se para a cozinha. Precisava de alguns minutos sozinha para se recuperar. O beijo fora tão perturbador que precisou se apoiar no balcão.

Dali a pouco, sentiu mãos masculinas ao redor da cintura.

— Não vou me desculpar pelo que aconteceu agora há pouco — sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido. — Era algo por que ansiávamos havia muito.

Bella perdeu o fôlego ante a honestidade.

— Mas um beijo roubado não vai nos satisfazer — prosseguia ele. — Descobri que a quero em meus braços, em minha cama, todas as noites. Nunca aconteceu isso com minhas outras noivas.

_Noivas?_

Ela gemeu por dentro.

— Eu... eu não sabia que você tinha sido noivo.

— Elas me pressionaram, mas no final eu desistia, antes de provocar um dano real.

_Mas agora que tem Johnny, não vai desistir de nada, e eu sou um escape conveniente para as suas necessidades. É isso o que está dizendo?, _pensou ela, angustiada.

Ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, acariciando os quadris e o ventre.

— Por mais que goste de meus amigos, estou ansioso para ficar sozinho com você. Quando a tomar na cama pela primeira vez, quero privacidade total.

Alguém entrou na cozinha.

— Ops... Eu volto depois.

— Tudo bem, Rosali. — Edward soltou Bella. — Felizmente, temos o resto da vida pela frente.

— Se precisarem de algo, eu e os rapazes estaremos nos fundos, cortando lenha para a lareira. A previsão é de vinte graus negativos para esta noite.

Edward foi para a sala e Bella estremeceu. Não por causa da previsão do tempo, mas por lembrar-se de uma conversa com os pais.

— _Bella... não percebe o que fez? Tornando-se esposa desse homem, você se condenou a um casamento sem amor._

— _Mas tenho Johnny. Ele é tudo de que preciso._

—_Diz isso agora porque Johnny preencheu uma lacuna criada com a operação. Mas guarde minhas palavras. Um dia você vai querer mais._

Bella _queria _mais. Queria o amor de Edward, mas ele nunca pronunciara a frase mágica.

Após o episódio no sofá, havia poucos minutos, Edward sabia que seu desejo também era grande.

Se se recusasse a dormir com ele, Edward exigiria um motivo. Isso a colocaria na mesma condição das noivas que o pressionaram por uma declaração de amor que ele não fora capaz de dar.

E ele continuava incapaz, não importava que Bella levasse seu nome e fosse a mãe de seu filho.

Era estranho sonhar em ser mulher dele sob todos os aspectos. Mesmo agora, quando ele lhe disse que queria um casamento de verdade, algo belo desaparecera do conto de fadas.

Era esse o problema.

Ao lhe propor que partilhassem a cama, o conto de fadas tornara-se uma dura realidade.

— Desculpe-me se interrompi algo importante.

Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Você não interrompeu nada.

Rosali fitou-a atenta.

— Para duas pessoas que ainda estão em lua-de-mel, vocês assumiram muita responsabilidade nos convidando para vir. Todo mundo sabe que Edward preferiria ficar com você só para ele.

Se Bella entendia bem, o comentário significava que ele não contara a verdade aos amigos. Eles pensavam que Edward se casara por amor.

Meneou a cabeça.

— Como ele disse, temos o resto de nossas vidas para ficar a sós. Eu... eu não perderia este Natal por nada neste mundo.

— Para ser honesta, nem eu. — A voz de Rosali saiu trêmula. — Emmett e Edward não se dão bem com os respectivos pais. E Jasper também.

— Como seria o primeiro Natal para todos nós, Alice e eu estávamos preocupadas sobre como ajudar nossos maridos nessas festas. Então, você fez o convite. Preciso lhe contar... assim que entramos na casa ontem, sentimos o espírito do Natal invadindo nossos corações.

Bella sentia a magia desde que o juiz lhes concedera a guarda de Johnny.

— Quanto àqueles belos anéis, são o fruto simbólico de um sonho que outros disseram ser impossível. Sempre que eles olharem para os anéis, lembrarão do seu dom precioso e sentirão o senso de fraternidade renovado.

— Obrigada pelas palavras gentis.

— É a verdade! Nós nos casamos com homens extraordinários. — Rosali estava emocionada. — Um dia, o nome deles constará nos livros de história.

Bella assentiu.

— No instante em que Edward chegou ao pronto-socorro com Johnny, eu soube que havia algo nele que o destacava dos outros homens.

— Emmett disse o mesmo sobre você, Bella.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ele e Jasper contaram como você defendeu Edward diante da polícia. Após conhecê-la, entendo por que ele ficou tão impressionado.

Você entendeu mal, Rosali. _Tão mal..._

— Acredite... estamos ansiosos pela mudança de vocês para Laramie — declarou Rosali.

— Se continuar assim, vai me fazer chorar. — Bella abraçou a nova amiga. — Com licença, enquanto tomo banho e troco de roupa.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. Durma um pouco enquanto Johnny está quieto. Sei que não dormiu nada ontem. Alice e eu acabamos de preparar a ceia.

Com a louça lavada e os bebês na cama até dar a hora da mamadeira noturna, Edward chamou todos para a mesa da cozinha. Os rapazes haviam trazido os projetos arquitetônicos das casas que estavam construindo. Edward queria que Bella os visse e desse sugestões.

Para ele, assim que os amigos partissem para Laramie, o casamento com Bella começaria como deveria ter começado. Não importava quanto ela tentasse mascarar seus sentimentos, porque ele sabia...

A reação ao beijo naquela manhã era a prova de que ele precisava para ter certeza de que o mesmo fogo da paixão a consumia. Seguro e relaxado agora, tratou de mostrar o projeto da propriedade de Alice.

— Esta é a estação de trem no limite norte, junto ao rio. As casas ficarão na encosta, com vista para o rio. O estábulo e o museu ficam no limite sul.

— O local será cercado e haverá um portão de controle — comentou Alice. — Decidimos batizar a propriedade de Fazenda Sandhill.

— O que acha? — indagou Jasper.

Edward observou Bella analisando as plantas baixas e perspectivas das casas de Emmett e Jasper. Havia estilo, modernidade e individualidade nas casas de fazenda espaçosas, que se adequavam à paisagem do Wyoming.

— São perfeitas — murmurou, encantada. Edward acariciou seu lóbulo, e ela estremeceu.

— Quando nos mudarmos, vamos encomendar a casa dos nossos sonhos a um arquiteto.

— Oh, mal posso esperar, Edward. Até os dezesseis anos, morei numa fazenda em Dakota do Sul e tinha meu próprio cavalo. Sinto falta disso.

— Está brincando! — exclamou Alice. — Espere até a turma do Paintbrush conhecê-la!

Alice referia-se a um grupo de cinqüenta mulheres que cavalgavam juntas por prazer e, às vezes, para se ajudar em momentos de crise.

— Agora, chega! Vou tomar aulas para poder cavalgar com vocês — decidiu Rosali.

Os rapazes trocaram sorrisos misteriosos com Edward. Ele apoiou o braço no encosto da cadeira de Bella.

— A primeira coisa que faremos em Laramie é providenciar um cavalo para você.

— Não consigo imaginar nada mais incrível!

O telefone da cozinha tocou. Edward lamentou a interrupção, mas levantou-se para atender. Os demais continuaram na conversa animada.

— Feliz Natal! — exclamou Edward, ao telefone.

— Sr. Cullen?

Era uma voz de mulher que ele não reconhecia. Provavelmente, alguma amiga ou parente de Bella.

— Eu mesmo.

— Sou a sra, Eisner, do serviço social.

Edward sabia que assistentes sociais os visitariam periodicamente. Mas, com certeza, não viriam no Natal.

— Pois não?

— Normalmente, não telefonaria a esta hora, sendo Natal, mas surgiu um fato novo no seu caso, do qual precisa saber.

Edward reagiu como se levasse um soco no estômago. Colocou-se de costas para Bella.

— O que aconteceu?

— Uma adolescente apresentou-se com os pais dizendo ser a mãe de Baby Doe. Ela jura que o namorado lhe roubou o bebê e o quer de volta.

Edward sentiu dificuldade de respirar.

— O advogado dela solicitou um exame de DNA com o material recolhido pela polícia. Nosso escritório recebeu um fax ontem, antes de encerrar o expediente. Ela é mesmo a mãe da criança. Sendo assim, o advogado pediu uma audiência com o juiz, que foi marcada para depois de amanhã às dez horas.

Edward agarrou o aparelho. Tinham apenas trinta e seis horas!

— O senhor e sua esposa devem comparecer com o bebê. Cientes de sua intenção de adotar a criança, sabemos que será um duro golpe se o juiz decidir em favor da mãe verdadeira. Como se trata de uma situação com forte carga emocional, sugerimos que contrate ajuda legal para representá-lo perante o juiz. Devo avisar também para levarem roupas, mamadeiras e fraldas, para o caso de o juiz conceder a guarda temporária à mãe.

— _Ele pode fazer isso?_

— Se ele se sentir propenso a tal decisão, sim. Já vi acontecer antes. Por outro lado, se ele não ficar satisfeito com as evidências apresentadas, manterá a guarda com vocês até a mãe estar em condições de requerer a guarda novamente.

Edward rezava para acordar daquele pesadelo. Mas, para seu horror, continuava ouvindo a voz do outro lado da linha.

— Lamento ser eu a dar esta notícia no Natal, sr. Cullen. Por consideração ao senhor e à sua esposa, esperei até o fim do dia.

Edward pensou no dia maravilhoso que tiveram e percebeu que a assistente lhes fizera um favor.

— Obrigado, sra. Eisner. — Desligou, sem saber como dar a notícia aos demais.

A casa estava em silêncio.

— Edward? Eram os seus pais? — indagou Bella, trêmula. Ele se sentia envelhecido ao voltar-se para a esposa adorada. A ansiedade quase o dominava. _Como iria lhe contar?_

— Se nos dão licença um minuto, preciso conversar com Bella na sala.

**Fim do capítulo**

E ai? O que acham? Bastante coisa aconteceu nesse cap , o primeiro beijo deles , o fortalecimento das amizades e finalmente a mãe de Jhonny da sinal de vida (infelizmente).

A fic esta chegando em sua reta final, o que será que vai acontecer? Como a Bella vai reagir?

Qual será a decisão do juiz?

Tudo isso no próximo cap , não percam, deixem suas reviews

Começo uma nova fic hoje chamada A Ilha da Paixão espero encontrar vcs lá tbm.

Bjs


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

— O telefonema era sobre Johnny, não era?

Bella estacou no meio do corredor. Edward encostou-se na parede e pegou suas mãos.

— A polícia encontrou a mãe? — adivinhou Bella. — Não me diga que ela quer Johnny de volta...

— Temo que sim — sussurrou ele, desconsolado.

— Não. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Não, Edward. — Agarrou as mãos dele com tanta força que as unhas o feriram, mas ele nem sentiu. — Não agora. Ela não pode fazer isso conosco!

A dor de Bella era o que o arrasava mais.

Quando ela começou a soluçar forte, ele a abraçou, tentando aliviar o sofrimento. Entretanto, quanto mais ele a envolvia, mais ela se recusava a ser consolada, desabafando:

— Ele é o nosso garotinho... Ele nos ama e ficará assustado com estranhos. Johnny...

Desvencilhando-se de Edward, ela se apressou pelo corredor até o berçário. Quando Edward chegou lá, Bella já tinha a criança nos braços, o rosto bonito coberto de lágrimas.

— Ela não o queria, Edward. Ele foi largado para morrer. Que tipo de mãe permitiria tal coisa? Nós não vamos desistir dele!

Edward percebeu que a notícia a abalara demais. Vendo-a tão transtornada, achou melhor não comentar que aparentemente a criança fora roubada.

Bella levou a criança adormecida até a sala, aninhando-a junto ao coração. Edward acenou para Rosali e Alice, que vinham da cozinha e queriam saber se podiam ajudar.

— Podem ficar com Bella um minuto enquanto eu telefono para o hospital?

— Claro.

Da cozinha, Edward ligou para o pronto-socorro. O dr. Parker estava de plantão. Assim que soube do estado de Bella, ele disse que pediria um sedativo na farmácia do hospital. O remédio a colocaria para dormir.

— Eu vou buscar — ofereceu-se Emmett, quando Edward desligou.

— Obrigado, amigo.

Jasper apertou o ombro de Edward.

— Conte-me tudo.

Foi um alívio se abrir. Quando ele terminou, Jazz sacou o telefone celular. Em minutos, encerrou a conversa e voltou-se para Edward.

— Falei com Len Wiseman, meu advogado particular e amigo de longa data de Nova York. Ele chega amanhã cedo no jato da empresa e vai entrar em contato com você a caminho do aeroporto, para se inteirar dos detalhes do caso. Enquanto isso, ele quer que elaboremos a defesa mais convincente para apresentar ao juiz. Podemos trabalhar depois que Bella adormecer.

Edward assentiu.

— Que bom que estão todos aqui. — Passou a mão nos cabelos. —Eu sabia que podia acontecer, mas nunca acreditei. Nenhum de nós acreditou. Bella nega completamente.

— Minha esposa reagiria da mesma forma — declarou Dom. — Alice não apenas lutou pelo direito de ficar com Elizabeth para sempre, como enfrentou um incêndio na floresta para resgatar o filho de outra pessoa. Já não me surpreendo com o que as mulheres são capazes de fazer em nome do amor maternal.

— _Foi _amor à primeira vista quando Bella conheceu o bebê.

— Quando você o viu, também, meu amigo. Se Len não convencer o juiz em seu favor, ninguém poderá. Amanhã, Bella estará mais conformada e Len consegue acalmar os clientes como ninguém.

— Não sei, Jazz. Se perdermos Johnny...

— Se isso acontecer, e lembre-se de que é cedo para falar disso, então engravide-a o mais rápido possível — racionalizou Jasper. — Iremos embora amanhã e terão a privacidade de volta. Retomem a lua-de-mel.

Jazz conseguia ler pensamentos, mas não sabia de tudo. Edward o encarou.

— Quer dizer... iniciar a lua-de-mel.

Os olhos do amigo se obscureceram à compreensão.

— Quer dizer... aquele beijo na sala...

— Foi o primeiro — confirmou Edward.

Jazz meneou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Mais motivo para eu e Emmett pegarmos nossas famílias e voltarmos para casa amanhã mesmo.

A porta da cozinha se abriu. Era Emmett.

— Prontinho. — Entregou os comprimidos a Edward. — Deparei com o dr. Tingey a caminho da farmácia. Quando lhe contei sobre Bella, ele mandou um conselho. Parece que ela odeia medicamento, portanto, terá que forçá-la a tomar. Ele disse também que um comprimido só não será suficiente. Ela vai precisar de dois esta noite e mais um a cada quatro horas a partir de amanhã cedo. Recomendou que ela os tome por três dias.

Edward assentiu.

— Não sei o que faria sem vocês.

— Não vamos querer descobrir, tampouco — murmurou Jasper.

Emmett apertou o ombro de Edward.

— Vamos dormir; assim, poderá ficar a sós com Bella.

— Obrigado.

Quando eles saíram, Edward foi até a geladeira pegar água. Pegou três comprimidos na mão e foi para a sala, onde todos se despediam, prontos para se recolher.

Bella permanecia lá, pálida, embalando o bebê. Edward sabia que ela se esforçava para ser cordial com os amigos, mas sentia-se desolada.

Ele aguardou até ficarem a sós com a criança.

— Tenho uma boa notícia, Bella.

Ela sentiu esperança.

— Qual?

— Jazz pediu a seu advogado particular que nos ajude. Ele se chama Len Wiseman e chegará amanhã.

— É muito gentil da parte de Jasper, mas esperava que fosse outra coisa.

— O advogado fará tudo que estiver ao alcance para convencer o juiz de que devemos ficar com Johnny. Assim que chegar, ele vai conversar conosco para montar a estratégia. É por isso que quero que tome estes comprimidos. Emmett foi buscar no hospital.

— Que comprimidos?

— Um sedativo. O dr. Tingey disse que vai ajudá-la a lidar com a ansiedade nos próximos dias.

— Não quero nenhum remédio. Só quero Johnny. — As lágrimas voltaram a brotar.

— Eu também, Bella. Mas, se nos descontrolarmos agora e não descansarmos bem, não estaremos em condições de conversar com o dr. Wiseman e muito menos de comparecer à corte como um casal emocionalmente controlado.

— Ele prescreveu o sedativo para você também?

Edward a fitou nos olhos.

— Prescreveu — mentiu. A melhor cura seria levá-la para cama e amá-la... — Vou tomar o meu primeiro.

Ele lançou um comprimido na boca e tomou um gole de água, mas não engoliu o remédio. Precisava tomar conta de Bella naquela noite.

— Sua vez.

Ele pensou que ela se recusaria, porém, após um segundo, Bella levou os comprimidos à boca e tomou um gole de água.

Aliviado por ela não ter recusado, Edward levantou-se e abriu o sofá-cama. Disfarçadamente, guardou o comprimido no bolso.

— Venha. — Conduziu-a pela sala, praticamente carregando-a. — Deite-se aqui com Johnny. Isso mesmo... — Retirou seus sapatos e puxou as cobertas antes de apagar a luz. Via-se somente o brilho da árvore de Natal.

— Não nos deixe, Edward.

— Não vou a lugar algum — murmurou ele. — Na verdade, vou me deitar aqui, pertinho do meu filho. Quando ele pedir a mamadeira, vou pegar.

— Obrigada — sussurrou Bella, abatida.

Os soluços dela quase destruíram Edward, mas acabaram diminuindo. Ele percebeu que Bella adormecera.

Felizmente.

Temendo que o bebê fosse esmagado, Edward o levou de volta ao berço. Johnny não pediria outra mamadeira a não ser dali a uma hora.

Com todos na casa dormindo, ele voltou para a sala e deitou-se sobre a coberta junto a Bella, de frente para ela. Poucos centímetros os separavam. Contemplou o semblante amado até dar a hora de alimentar o bebê.

O sedativo devia ser forte. Quando voltou para a cama, meia hora mais tarde, Bella continuava na mesma posição de antes, os cabelos sedosos esparramados sobre o travesseiro.

Como ansiava por abraçá-la! Com um grunhido, voltou-se e desejou poder dormir um pouco.

— Levantem-se todos. A segunda corte do Distrito de Tooele, Utah, está em sessão. O juiz Malcolm Anderson preside.

Edward ajudou Bella a levantar-se. Ela não se separava do bebê desde que acordara, na manhã do dia anterior. Uma dor constante e intensa substituíra sua histeria da noite de Natal.

Ela se recusara a tomar mais sedativos e Edward concluíra que nenhum comprimido amenizaria o sofrimento dela, ou o dele...

Johnny tornara-se filho deles. Em seus corações, _era _filho deles.

— Podem se sentar.

Um grupo de pessoas reunia-se à mesa oposta, incluindo uma adolescente baixa e levemente obesa. Era bonita e tinha os cabelos castanho-claros presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Edward deduziu que se tratava da mãe da criança.

— Lá está ela — sussurrou Bella, angustiada.

— Estou vendo. — Ele lhe apertou o ombro, reconfortando. Desde o telefonema da sra. Eisner, Bella apoiava-se constantemente nele, como uma esposa se apoiaria no marido. Só faltava uma coisa naquele casamento...

— Lembre-se do que o dr. Wiseman disse. Olhe só para ele e não reaja ao que o outro advogado disser.

— Eu... eu não vou reagir.

O advogado estava ciente de que Bella não sabia que a adolescente declarara que o bebê lhe fora roubado. O dr. Wiseman contou que, nesses casos, a primeira reação da mãe é inventar uma mentira para proteger o pai do bebê, a si mesma, outros membros da família, ou todos eles.

Não importava a história que apresentassem ao juiz, Bella devia manter a compostura. Se o dr. Wiseman trabalhasse bem, o juiz determinaria que, para o bem da criança, esta deveria permanecer com os pais adotivos. O juiz bateu o martelo.

— Audiência de Walton versus a Divisão de Serviços para a Criança e a Família do Estado de Utah. Dr. Farr, aproxime-se da corte.

— Meritíssimo, estou aqui representando minha cliente de dezesseis anos, Cindy Walton, filha do sr. e sra. Walton, residente na rua Lakeland, 3.270, Salt Lake. Cindy conheceu o pai do bebê num concerto de rock em Saltair e começou a se encontrar com ele sem o conhecimento dos pais. Quando contou ao namorado que estava grávida, ele lhe disse para livrar-se do bebê, ou romperiam. Ela ficou desolada, pois estava apaixonada e queria ter a criança. Assim que os pais descobriram que ela estava grávida, proibiram-na de ver o rapaz novamente e levaram-na a um aconselhamento. Ficou decidido que ela entregaria o bebê para adoção. No final da gravidez, minha cliente, ainda de coração partido, pegou um dos carros da família sem permissão e foi ver o namorado de dezessete anos, Shane Dibble, na fazenda dos pais dele em Star Route Three, cercanias de Tooele. Tinha esperança de que ele mudasse de idéia sobre o bebê e que viessem a se casar.

— Era noite. Foram para trás do barracão, onde ninguém podia vê-los. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto e deu à luz ali mesmo. Em vez de levá-la ao hospital, o sr. Dibble a colocou no carro e pegou o bebê. Antes de fugir, alertou-a de que, se contasse o que acontecera, ele a perseguiria. Naquela situação, traumatizada, ela voltou para casa, mas estava assustada demais para contar à família. Fingiu estar ainda grávida durante as vinte e quatro horas seguintes, mas a mãe descobriu o sangramento e a levou ao médico.

— Nesse momento, minha cliente contou a verdade aos pais. Eles chamaram a polícia imediatamente e foi emitida uma ordem para a prisão do sr. Dibble. Mas ele já deixara a cidade e a família estava à sua procura. Quando os pais perceberam quanto ela queria o filho, disseram-lhe que, se ele fosse encontrado, eles a ajudariam a cuidar da criança até ela ter idade o bastante para trabalhar e assumir toda a responsabilidade.

— A notícia da chegada de um Baby Doe ao centro médico Oquirrh Mountains levou os Walton a entrar em contato com meu escritório e solicitei um exame à Divisão de Serviços para a Criança e a Família estadual. Compararam-se amostras de DNA de Baby Doe e de minha cliente e confirmou-se que se tratava de mãe e filho.

— É desejo de minha cliente, Cindy Walton, e de seus pais, que oferecem apoio financeiro, emocional, físico e espiritual, que Baby Doe volte para a mãe de direito, que nunca deixou de desejá-lo e sofreu muita angústia quando ele lhe foi roubado no momento do nascimento.

Edward não precisava olhar para Bella para saber como os argumentos do advogado a deixaram abalada. Só esperava que ela se lembrasse do conselho do dr. Wiseman quanto a não tirar conclusões precipitadas.

— É só o começo — sussurrou ele junto a seu ouvido. Ela assentiu, mas Edward sabia quanto estava tensa.

— Obrigado, dr. Farr. Pode se sentar. A corte deseja chamar o dr. Wiseman, advogado da família adotiva.

— Obrigado, meritíssimo. Meus clientes, sr. e sra. Edward Cullen, residentes na Parkway, 1.017, Tooele, são os pais adotivos temporários legais de Baby Doe, conforme decretado pela corte do Estado.

— Sob seus cuidados, o menino está se desenvolvendo satisfatoriamente, conforme descrito nos relatórios médicos que incluí como anexo A. Nos relatórios das visitas da assistente social designado para o caso, sra. Eisner, ela descreve o cuidado perfeito que a criança vem recebendo, em documento identificado como anexo B.

— A história da mãe verdadeira sensibilizou a todos nesta corte, mas eu gostaria de saber a história _completa_,meritíssimo. Após receber aconselhamento, a cliente concordou em entregar o bebê para adoção. Se ela estava realmente decidida, por que veio a Tooele procurar o sr. Dibble, se ele já afirmara não querer nenhuma responsabilidade?

— Nós sabemos o motivo. É o mais natural do mundo. A moça tinha esperança de que o pai da criança tivesse mudado de idéia e quisesse reatar o compromisso, de modo que os três formassem uma família.

— Quem pode culpá-la? Uma jovem de dezesseis anos, querendo um marido e um filho só dela. Mas aí está o problema: não sabemos se ela realmente quer assumir a responsabilidade eterna de amar e cuidar dessa criança. É uma decisão difícil para qualquer um, que dirá uma menor.

— Entendo que o sr. Dibble, também menor, o jovem que ela amava até recentemente, e que provavelmente ainda ama e perdoa, está sob custódia da polícia de Nevada, esperando ser extraditado para Utah, respondendo a inquérito por tentativa de assassinato e negligência de Baby Doe.

— Dependendo do resultado do julgamento, que pode acabar em condenação, acredito que a srta. Walton não estará em condições de tomar nenhuma decisão. Nessas circunstâncias, quem estaria?

— Considerando o melhor interesse do bebê, solicito à corte uma avaliação psiquiátrica da srta. Walton e mais aconselhamento, para nos assegurarmos de sua real motivação para querer o filho de volta.

— Protesto, meritíssimo! Ela já freqüentou o aconselhamento.

— Negado, dr. Farr. Sua cliente voltou atrás na decisão de entregar o bebê para adoção. — O juiz bateu o martelo. — Prossiga, dr. Wiseman.

— Solicito que toda a família Walton submeta-se a aconselhamento, de modo a explorar seus sentimentos, antes de se responsabilizarem por mais um membro. Educar outra criança tendo outros filhos vai requerer um esforço considerável.

— Nesse intervalo, solicito respeitosamente que os Cullen continuem com a guarda, alimentando o bebê que não conheceu outra coisa senão amor e segurança dos pais adotivos desde o momento em que entrou no pronto-socorro nos braços do sr. Cullen.

O juiz assentiu.

— Obrigado, dr. Wiseman. Pode se sentar. Esta audiência foi convocada para analisarmos a possibilidade de dar a guarda de Baby Doe à mãe verdadeira. Ouvi os argumentos de ambos os lados. A corte está ciente da necessidade do bebê criar uma ligação com a mãe verdadeira, o mais cedo possível, se lhe for dada a guarda.

— Entretanto, acredito que a solicitante e seus pais se beneficiarão de mais aconselhamento antes que a decisão final seja tomada. Por isso, ordeno que a solicitante e seus pais procurem imediatamente aconselhamento individual e familiar a ser ministrado pelo serviço social do Estado, segundo recomendação da sra. Eisner, responsável pelo caso.

— Em um mês, as partes voltarão a esta corte para ouvir a opinião do psiquiatra. Nessa ocasião, darei meu veredicto. Nesse ínterim, o bebê permanecerá sob a guarda temporária dos pais adotivos. Os advogados podem se reunir para a escolha do aconselhamento juntamente com a sra. Eisner. A corte está suspensa.

Enquanto o dr. Wiseman aproximava-se do outro advogado, Edward beijou a esposa no rosto pálido.

— Vencemos, sra. Cullen.

— Não, não vencemos ainda, Edward. — A voz dela saiu trêmula, e as lágrimas voltaram. — Tudo é provisório.

— Olhe para mim — pediu ele, gentil. — Não entende? Os pais daquela garota vieram preparados para levar Johnny com eles. Mas o dr. Wiseman malogrou seus planos. Isso nos deu mais quatro semanas com nosso filho.

Bella procurou se controlar.

— Tem razão. Devia agradecer ao advogado de joelhos.

— Jasper disse que ele é o melhor.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

— Desculpe-me. Estou agradecida por podermos levar nosso filho para casa.

— Ele vai continuar sendo nosso filho — assegurou Edward, beijando-a nos lábios.

Bella aninhou Johnny junto ao rosto.

Após a morte de seu irmão, Edward aprendera a não deixar nada por menos. A começar naquela noite, trataria de engravidar a esposa. Agora que tinham ganho a primeira batalha, só pensava nisso.

— Venha. Vamos agradecer ao dr. Wiseman. Depois, telefonaremos a seus pais e os convidaremos para jantar.

— Eles vão adorar. — Bella parecia mais animada.

— Vou acender a lareira e mostraremos o vídeo do Natal.

Edward estava ansioso pela reunião, também. E mais ansioso ainda pela primeira noite de amor com Bella.

Antes de partir, Jasper lhe entregara, todo sorridente, uma fita de vídeo que fizera com sua câmera, na companhia de Emmett.

— Há algo aí que você precisa ver, meu amigo. — Eles trocaram olhares. — Lembre-se: quero de volta para a posteridade.

Bella acompanhou os pais até a porta e foi ao banheiro em seguida, já se preparando para dormir. Envergonhada de seu comportamento patético nos últimos dias, evitava Edward.

Ele imaginava ter desposado uma mulher forte, estável e capaz, e ela se revelara uma nervosa ambulante ao primeiro sinal de problemas.

Ficara constrangida ao se dar conta da própria reação exacerbada ao saber que corriam o risco de perder Johnny, na noite de Natal. Agira como se mais ninguém existisse, exceto o bebê.

Devido a seu colapso nervoso, os amigos foram embora antes do previsto. Mas o pior era ter mantido Edward distante, ocupando-se somente do bebê. Nunca considerara a dor dele.

Comportara-se como uma louca histérica, idêntica às descrições nos livros.

Sem graça, não deixaria nem mais um minuto se passar sem pedir desculpas a ele, mesmo sabendo que tal iniciativa não reverteria o estrago. De qualquer forma, o peso na consciência a impediria de se calar por mais tempo.

Amarrou o cinto do robe bem apertado, saiu do banheiro e foi procurar Edward. Acreditando que ele fora colocar o bebê para dormir, foi primeiro ao berçário. Johnny já dormia no berço.

Ela se demorara tanto no banheiro que Edward provavelmente já se recolhera também. A descarga emocional daqueles últimos dias devia tê-lo afetado, deixando-o exausto. Mas talvez ele ainda estivesse acordado... Aproximou-se da porta do quarto dele, apenas encostada, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Ora, aparentemente, Edward decidira assistir ao noticiário.

Encontrou-o de fato estendido na espreguiçadeira, diante da televisão, assistindo a um vídeo. A princípio, pensou tratar-se da fita que ela produzira. Então, ouviu a voz gravada de Jasper:

— _Et bien, mon ami... _um beijo para a posteridade seria apropriado agora, _n'est-ce pas?_

De repente, a câmera fechou em Bella e Edward. Bella enrubesceu, pois os amigos haviam presenciado uma cena muito íntima.

Alguma mulher já respondera ao beijo de um homem com tanta paixão?

Constrangida e sem fôlego, ela desligou o aparelho.

— Edward? Desculpe-me por interromper, mas preciso lhe dizer algo antes de ir dormir.

Ele se ergueu na espreguiçadeira, chamando a atenção para o físico musculoso e as pernas fortes completamente retesadas. A luz da lareira e da decoração da árvore natalina salientava os tons dourados de seus cabelos.

— Diga.

Assim tão perto dele, era impossível se concentrar. Engolindo em seco, ela foi até o sofá e sentou-se. Para seu tormento, ele se levantou.

Num segundo, já a seu lado, Edward esticava o braço no encosto do sofá, afagando-lhe os cabelos. O contato provocava estímulos por todo seu corpo.

— Sobre o que quer falar?

— Nem sei por onde começar...

— Está tão séria.

— Não... quero dizer. — Bella cruzou os dedos, nervosa. — Não queria que pensasse que há algo errado.

Levantado-se, pegou a mamadeira vazia sobre a mesinha e voltou-se.

— Eu... quero pedir desculpas.

— Por quê?

— Por ter me comportado como uma mulher histérica.

— Do que está falando?

— Não precisa fingir. Sei como fui horrível e estou envergonhada.

— Como? — Ele parecia perplexo. — O que é que você acha que fez?

— Oh, eu sei o que fiz. Desde o telefonema da sra. Eisner, eu me comportei como uma lunática. A maneira como agi, afastando você, agarrando-me ao bebê como se ele fosse só meu. Foi irracional. — As lágrimas brotaram. — Eu me desintegrei. Ou você não teria achado necessário ligar para o médico, pedindo um sedativo. Nossos amigos... vieram passar um Natal feliz e eu os espantei dois dias antes do previsto. Mas o pior de tudo foi manter o bebê só para mim, como se você não fizesse parte da vida dele. _Você, _que o encontrou, que o amou e quis adotá-lo... — Meneou a cabeça, soluçando. — Lamento tanto, Edward. Pode me perdoar?

— Não há nada a perdoar. — No instante seguinte, ele a abraçava. — Você agiu exatamente como uma mãe que ama o filho. Se seus sentimentos não fossem esses desde o começo, eu não a teria considerado para ser minha esposa.

— Mas você é o pai de Johnny... Não pensei em você quando me apossei dele.

— Bobagem.

— Não, não é. Mas prometo que nunca mais farei isso.

— Nós não vamos perdê-lo.

— Espero que não. Mas, se o juiz decidir a favor da mãe verdadeira, juro que não vou desabar até estar sozinha.

— Não vamos pensar nisso. — Ele a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que o encarasse. — O importante agora é começar a planejar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para Johnny.

_O quê?_

— Eu tinha um irmão gêmeo. Você tem irmãos. Não queremos que Johnny cresça como filho único, certo?

Bella não tinha certeza se estava entendendo bem.

— Quer um irmão para Johnny?

— Mais do que tudo no mundo.

Havia sinceridade na voz dele. Então, teriam dois bebês para amar.

— Quando vamos iniciar os procedimentos para uma adoção? — indagou Bella, entusiasmada.

— Eu não estava pensando em adoção...

Bella raciocinou.

— Se está pensando em raptar um desses bebês de outro país... A justiça acabaria nos pegando. Nós perderíamos nossos bebês e acabaríamos na prisão!

— Eu não estava pensando nisso, tampouco — declarou Edward, em tom sedutor. — Há um outro método em que você obviamente não pensou. Um que não requer advogados nem agências de adoção. Nenhum intermediário. Só requer nós dois.

_**Fim do capítulo**_

E então o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e que me deixem um review de presente , afinal hoje é o meu aniversário , isso mesmo gente to fazendo 18 anos , mas num to muito feliz não , ninguém me desejou feliz aniversário  , por isso me mandem reviews para me deixar feliz ok?

Bjssss até o próximo Capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

— _D__outor? O que aconteceu? _

— _Os dois ovários estavam comprometidos._

— _Eu não tenho mais nenhum?_

— _Lamento, Bella. Mas ainda tem a sua vida._

— _Que vida? Nunca poderei ter filhos._

— _Um dia, poderá tomar conta do filho de outra mulher, ou adotar._

— _Eu não sou mais mulher._

— _Você sempre poderá desfrutar de uma vida sexual plena com o homem com quem se casar._

— _O homem escolhe a mulher instintivamente, uma que possa lhe dar filhos._

— _Diga isso aos milhões de homens que amaram e se casaram com mulheres estéreis._

— _Eu preferia ter morrido naquela mesa de operação._

— _Um dia vai agradecer por não ter morrido. Agora, vou lhe dar algo para aliviar a dor, para que consiga dormir._

Bella nunca tivera a intenção de mentir para Edward.

Haviam se casado sabendo que era só no papel. Agora, ele parecia ansioso em mudar as regras e ela sabia por quê. Caso não ficassem com Johnny, ele queria um filho deles, que ninguém jamais tiraria.

Ela se compadeceu por Edward. Pela perda do irmão. Pela possível perda de Johnny, em um mês.

Mais do que tudo na vida, queria dar a Edward um filho para amar. _Um filho deles. _Mas não era possível...

— Por que não diz alguma coisa? — sussurrou Edward, contra seus lábios. — Sabe o que estou pedindo. Só penso nisso nas últimas semanas. Quase fiquei louco, assim tão perto de você, desejando-a. Deixe-me fazer amor com você, Bella.

Antes que pudesse detê-lo, Edward a beijou com força. Ao sentir o desejo, ela não queria mais que ele parasse. O toque, as carícias, o gosto da boca... Bella sentiu-se tão excitada que gemeu de prazer. Não era possível dizer quando um beijo terminava e outro começava. Bella já não raciocinava enquanto os corpos se amoldavam, querendo fundir-se num só ser.

Entendeu vagamente que era levada ao quarto, mas a única certeza era de que nunca teria o bastante dele.

— Ajude-me — disse Edward, afrouxando o robe. — Eu a quero tanto...

O robe caiu e ela se viu na cama com ele, os braços e pernas entrelaçados, enquanto se devoravam.

A certa altura, ele interrompeu o beijo e lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos. Os olhos verdes brilhavam ao fitá-la.

— Você é muito linda, Bella. Não sabe há quanto tempo quero fazer um bebê com você. Agora que temos Johnny, que tal tentarmos uma garotinha de olhos castanhos aveludados, que vão derreter o coração dos homens, assim como você fez comigo no pronto-socorro?

Com um gemido, ela lhe agarrou os punhos.

— A seu modo, você também é maravilhoso, Edward. Para ser honesta, você é o homem mais bonito que já vi na minha vida. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não o desejo, mas há algo que preciso lhe contar.

Ele não se moveu, mas a expressão ficou sombria, deixando-o muito mais velho que seus trinta e quatro anos.

— Existe alguém que não consegue tirar do coração.

— Não. Eu nunca menti para você. Mas guardei uma informação que não achei relevante, mas que agora é.

Ele baixou as mãos e apoiou-se num cotovelo. Bella tirou vantagem do momento e deslizou para fora da cama. Embora ainda estivesse de camisola, procurou o robe para se cobrir.

Ele estreitou o olhar.

— Nada do que diga vai mudar o fato de que a quero em minha cama; assim, conte o que a atormenta.

— É aí que se engana, Edward.

Algo no tom alertou-o de que o assunto era sério.

— Diga.

Bella se esforçou para não chorar.

— Sempre quis ser mãe, acima de tudo. Há alguns anos, precisei fazer uma operação cujo resultado é que poderemos fazer amor até a morte, mas você jamais conseguirá me engravidar. Quando você me pediu em casamento_, _vi uma chance de ser mãe para Johnny. Sabendo que você não tinha expectativas a meu respeito, não vi motivo para lhe contar que era estéril. Mas porque reagi daquela forma após o telefonema da sra. Eisner, você veio com essa idéia de me engravidar caso perdêssemos Johnny. Acredite em mim, se eu pudesse nos dar um filho, eu daria.

— Entretanto, agora que sabe da situação, ambos ficaremos contentes se não consumarmos nosso casamento. Se o juiz decidir em favor de Cindy Walton, não haverá mais motivo para permanecermos casados. Com um rápido divórcio, você poderá encontrar uma mulher que lhe dê um filho. Se alguém merece ser pai, é você, Edward. Até consigo imaginá-lo com pelo menos dez mulheres que conheço, bonitas, inteligentes e solteiras, capazes de engravidar. Por isso, é melhor que não haja envolvimento físico. Para ser honesta, prefiro que nos separemos como amigos que partilharam o amor de um garotinho precioso que precisou de nossos cuidados até que sua mãe pudesse assumi-lo.

O semblante de Edward parecia talhado em pedra.

— Você fala como se o juiz já tivesse tomado a decisão de devolver Johnny à mãe verdadeira.

— Claro que espero que isso não aconteça. Mas como já passamos por experiências fortes no passado, sabemos que não podemos contar com a sorte. Assim, até a próxima audiência, vou aceitar o seu conselho e não pensar negativamente. Se ou quando nos tirarem Johnny, aí será a hora de sabermos do que sou feita. Boa noite, Edward.

Durante o resto da noite, Bella esperou Edward vir a seu quarto para lhe dizer que a amava, que não importava o que aconteceria no futuro, que dariam um jeito, porque ele não podia viver sem ela.

Finalmente, desabou na cama, após dar a Johnny a primeira mamadeira da manhã. Sofreu ainda mais ao perceber que Edward saíra para trabalhar sem se despedir.

Durante as três semanas seguintes, comportaram-se como estranhos muito educados, ou, mais precisamente, como patrão e babá. Ela preparava as refeições, lavava as roupas e arrumava a casa. Eles se revezavam no cuidado com Johnny; mas, além disso, havia pouca comunicação.

Os amigos em Laramie telefonavam de vez em quando para dar apoio. Os pais de Bella passavam lá freqüentemente e telefonavam também. Os ex-colegas de Bella do centro médico mantinham contato, encorajando-a.

Quando o telefone tocou no meio da manhã, três semanas após a primeira audiência, Bella não estava preparada para ouvir a sra. Eisner do outro lado da linha.

— Sra. Cullen? Irei direto ao ponto. O juiz ordenou que o bebê passe uma noite com os Walton. Eles irão pegá-lo hoje às três horas e o devolverão amanhã no mesmo horário.

Bella sentiu uma dor aguda no coração, uma dor que quase a incapacitou.

— Por isso, a senhora precisa trazer o bebê às duas horas aqui no escritório, com tudo de que ele poderá precisar no período, incluindo leite em pó, claro. Eles têm assento de carro e berço. Amanhã, telefonarei quando eles trouxerem o bebê de volta para que possa vir pegá-lo. Sabe o nosso endereço?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Então, até mais.

Sem fala de tanta dor, Bella desligou o telefone. A história de horror apenas começava.

— Edward? Telefone para você.

— Quem é?

— Sua esposa.

Se era Bella, devia ser emergência, porque ela com certeza não telefonaria sem motivo.

Quando ela revelara que não podia ter filhos, foi como se as peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixassem. Ela não aceitara a proposta de casamento por amá-lo, mas porque queria ser mãe de Johnny.

Contar-lhe sobre seu irmão só ativara a compaixão dela. Com alguma insistência, não tinha dúvida de que teriam feito amor a qualquer tempo ao longo daquelas três semanas. Aparentemente, o sacrifício dela não conhecia limites.

Mas a idéia de tê-la em sua cama por outro motivo que não amor trazia-lhe uma dor indescritível, a qual não parará para examinar ainda. Não com a audiência que decidiria o futuro de Johnny marcada para a semana seguinte.

O temor cresceu enquanto deixava a sala de monitoração e passava ao escritório para atender ao telefone.

— Bella? Algo errado com Johnny? — indagou, sem rodeios.

— Não, mas a sra. Eisner telefonou. O bebê vai passar uma noite com os Walton. Nós temos que levá-lo ao escritório do serviço social às duas da tarde hoje. Você poderia vir, por favor?

Ele fechou os olhos. Sempre que ouvia o tremor na voz dela, era como se levasse um soco no estômago.

— Estarei aí em cinco minutos.

Edward entrou na caminhonete e ligou o motor. Se fechasse os olhos, não veria os picos nevados e, apesar de ser janeiro, era possível imaginar que estavam na primavera. O dia estava perfeito para sair e divertir-se com a família. Que ironia cruel!

Não prestou atenção em nada enquanto dirigia para casa. Só imaginava o estado de Bella quando chegasse. Espantou-se ao encontrar Bella e o bebê na sala já prontos para sair.

Ela colocara uma capinha de neve colorida em Johnny, presente de Natal de Emmett e Rosali. O bebê, mais alerta do que nunca, estava lindo. Edward não resistiu e abraçou o filho.

— Está um dia tão bonito, pensei que podíamos dar um passeio na cidade e levá-lo no carrinho — comentou Bella, sem imaginar que ele pensara o mesmo. — Preciso arrumar mais alguns pertences dele. Achei que poderíamos almoçar em algum lugar e depois ir para o escritório do serviço social. Já guardei tudo nas bolsas, se você quiser levar para a caminhonete.

Não havia sinal de lágrimas. Ela vestira o suéter de _cashmere _azul-marinho que ele lhe dera no Natal, e calça de lã também azul-marinho. Não conseguia desviar o olhar das curvas femininas.

Dez minutos depois, Edward passeava orgulhosamente com sua família pelas ruas de Tooele. A seu lado, a esposa deslumbrante e, no carrinho, o filho amado. Nenhum transeunte vendo o sorriso de Bella diria que seu coração de despedaçava a cada minuto. Mas Edward sabia, sofria a mesma dor.

Aquela noite seria a primeira que passariam sem Johnny a salvo em seu bercinho. De comum acordo, não discutiram o que aconteceria na hora seguinte. Apenas saborearam uma refeição à base de massa com Johnny no carrinho bem a seu lado, balbuciando alegre.

Edward imaginava que Bella desabaria a qualquer instante a caminho do escritório do serviço social, mas ela parecia mais controlada do que ele. Na verdade, quando entregaram Johnny, foi ele quem precisou de força.

Assim que o bebê foi tirado dos braços de Bella, Edward começou a chorar. Era um choro que brotava da dor.

— Johnny nunca ficou sem nós antes — explicou Bella, com voz surpreendentemente firme. — Acho melhor irmos, Edward. Se ele não nos vir, nem ouvir, vai se acalmar mais rápido.

A sra. Eisner assentiu.

— Como enfermeira do pronto-socorro, você provavelmente já passou por isso muitas vezes.

_Não, sra. Eisner. Esta é a mãe de Johnny. Ela nunca passou por isso antes. Nem eu. E isto está nos matando._

— Telefonarei amanhã quando for hora de pegá-lo — informou a profissional. — Vocês podem se planejar para estarem aqui entre três e quatro horas.

Não falaram nada a caminho da caminhonete. Embora Bella mantivesse a compostura, estava muito pálida.

— Edward? — chamou ela, quando entraram na cabine. — Espero que não se importe, mas, assim que chegarmos em casa, planejo ir visitar meus pais e passar a noite com eles.

Ele não se surpreendeu.

— É uma boa idéia — opinou, mentindo, e colocou a caminhonete para funcionar.

Àquela altura, desejava que Bella se descontrolasse para que pudesse confortá-la. Mas ela se mantinha impassível. Era ele quem não sabia como lidar com aquele tipo de dor indescritível.

— Tem bastante comida na geladeira para o jantar — informou Bella. — Você só precisa esquentar.

— Eu ficarei bem.

— Devo voltar para casa por volta das duas e meia amanhã — completou ela, quando entraram na garagem.

Ela saltou da caminhonete e entrou no jipe, determinada.

Assim que a perdeu de vista, Edward entrou em casa, telefonou para o aeroporto local e fretou um avião para Laramie. Não ficaria naquela tumba sozinho, cercado de lembranças.

Bella chegou à casa dos pais e viu que estava sozinha. Como não avisara, a mãe podia estar em qualquer lugar.

Querendo ocupar-se, sentou-se ao piano e tocou uma velha melodia. Na metade da música, perdeu o interesse e foi para o escritório, onde poderia assistir à televisão.

Nada lhe interessava.

Desligou o aparelho e foi para seu antigo quarto, desejando dormir um pouco. Cinco minutos depois, percebeu que era inútil e foi para a cozinha. Não havia refrigerante e tomou água gelada, mas despejou tudo na pia, nauseada.

Vinte minutos depois, ainda vagava pelos cômodos, sem rumo nem objetivo.

Antes, sempre encontrara consolo naquela casa. Era seu refúgio. Uma visita aos pais e via o mundo mais brilhante, não importava quanto a perspectiva fosse sombria.

Era esse o propósito de uma casa. Era isso o que lar significava.

Agora, contemplando a sala de jantar, dava-se conta de que aquela não era mais a sua casa.

Tinha seu próprio lar, com Edward, na Parkway, 1.017.

Com ou sem bebê, era a única casa que queria. Edward era o único homem que queria.

Algumas batalhas nunca seriam vencidas. Ela nunca daria à luz. Mas _podia _lutar pelo amor de Edward. Como fora tola não dormindo com ele quando teve chance.

Precisava voltar para casa e dizer quanto o amava. Mal podia esperar.

Se perdessem Johnny, superariam a dor juntos e iniciariam um processo para adotar outra criança. Se Edward quisesse um filho com seu sangue, ela ajudaria a escolher uma mãe substituta. Tudo era possível, se havia bastante amor.

Ao chegar a Tooele, Bella tremia de medo e excitação. Desanimou-se quando não viu a caminhonete na garagem.

Ele voltara para o trabalho, claro. Aonde mais iria àquela hora do dia?

Incapaz de controlar as emoções, decidiu ir ao encontro dele no escritório. Para seu desapontamento, a caminhonete não estava lá, tampouco.

Ele podia estar fazendo alguma vistoria importante. Bella não tinha escolha senão voltar para casa e esperá-lo. Como tinha tempo, prepararia um belo jantar.

A uma da madrugada, Edward ainda não voltara para casa, para jantar e dormir. Bella concluiu que ele decidira passar a noite com algum amigo da equipe de trabalho.

Podia ir à cidade e descobrir, mas não via motivo em acordar os trabalhadores e causar constrangimento a Edward.

Durante o resto da noite, ficou no sofá vendo os vídeos de Natal repetidamente, assistindo ao homem e ao bebê que tanto adorava.

O vento se intensificou quando Emmett deixou Edward no pequeno aeroporto perto de Laramie.

— O piloto está sinalizando que devemos decolar. Obrigado por me deixar ficar no seu _trailer _ontem à noite sem avisar. Agradeça a Rosali pela acolhida.

— Direi a ela, mas não se esqueça de que lhe devo um grande favor por ter nos apresentado no outono passado.

— Isso foi fácil. Mantê-lo acordado a noite toda com meus problemas não foi uma troca justa.

— Não é questão de justiça. Com o futuro do rapazinho na corda bamba, a sua vida já é um inferno sem acrescentar a dor pela situação com Bella. Mas você vai corrigir isso quando chegar em casa, certo?

Edward encarou o amigo.

— Não posso mais viver assim.

— Se Jasper estivesse aqui, ele lhe diria para fazer o que fosse preciso.

— Eu sei.

Emmett apertou o ombro do amigo.

— Dê notícias.

— Darei.

— Boa viagem.

Não havia sinal de Edward e eram quase três horas da tarde. A sra. Eisner já telefonara confirmando que o bebê estaria lá às quatro.

Bella telefonara para o escritório pela manhã, mas ninguém o vira por lá. Só então lhe ocorreu que ele devia ter viajado para Laramie.

Não conseguiu entrar em contato com Rosali, nem com Alice; mas deixou recados gravados pedindo para retornarem a ligação.

As vinte para as quatro, já ia sair quando o telefone tocou.

Agarrou o aparelho após o primeiro toque.

— Alô? Bella...

Era Edward.

— Até que enfim! Estava morta de preocupação.

— Desculpe-me por deixar a cidade sem avisar.

A ligação estava péssima.

— Onde você está?

— Em Evanston, Wyoming.

Então, ele _fora _mesmo para Laramie...

— Uma nevasca se aproxima. O piloto decidiu pousar aqui, por precaução. Consegui alugar um carro e estarei em casa em duas horas, mais ou menos.

Ela estremeceu de alívio e quase deixou o aparelho cair.

— Quando você chegar, Johnny já vai estar _em casa._

— Desculpe-me por você ter que ir buscá-lo sem mim. Vou me apressar.

Ela buscou fôlego.

— Por favor, dirija com cuidado.

— Não se preocupe. Dê um beijo e um abraço em Johnny por mim.

— Darei.

Eufórica porque Edward logo estaria em casa, Bella saiu. Estava ansiosa em chegar ao escritório do serviço social. Felizmente, o prédio não ficava longe. Saltou do jipe e apressou-se pelos corredores.

Bella reconheceria o choro de Johnny em qualquer lugar. Quando ouviu o chamado no fim do corredor, apertou o passo.

— Mamãe chegou, querido! — exclamou, à porta. — Estou aqui, Johnny.

A sra. Eisner parecia aliviada quando Bella apareceu e tirou o bebê de seus braços.

— Oh, Johnny... — Ela o apertou contra o peito. — Eu o amo tanto, querido. Senti tanto a sua falta.

O bebê parou de chorar imediatamente e aninhou o rosto junto ao queixo dela. O silêncio voltou a reinar no escritório.

— Bem, ele com certeza sabe quem é a mãe — comentou a assistente social. — Fico contente que tenha chegado na hora. Senão, todo o pessoal do prédio apareceria para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Bella queria fazer milhares de perguntas, mas sabia que a sra. Eisner não podia respondê-las.

— Vamos, amor. Vamos para casa. Você pode me ajudar a esquentar o jantar para o seu pai.

— Eu a ajudarei com a bolsa até o carro.

— Obrigada, sra. Eisner.

Em dez minutos, chegaram em casa no jipe. Bella passou a meia hora seguinte alimentando o bebê e acariciando-o. Então, instalou-o na cadeirinha alta para que ele pudesse vê-la trabalhando.

Ao ouvir um barulho na varanda dos fundos, voltou-se e viu Edward entrando na cozinha.

Ele estava lindo, e ela controlou-se para não se atirar em seus braços.

— Estou feliz por você estar de volta — declarou, emocionada.

— Eu também.

— Johnny está esperando por você.

— É mesmo, tigre? Bem, papai chegou. — Ágil, ele se inclinou e tirou o bebê da cadeirinha. — Vamos nos sentar e conversar, certo? Sua mamãe e eu queremos que nos conte como foi o seu passeio.

Bella voltou-se para o fogão para que Edward não visse suas lágrimas.

— Hum. Parece que vamos jantar mais uma daquelas delícias que só sua mãe sabe fazer. Vamos lá. Estou faminto!

Bella levou as travessas para a mesa e Edward, ainda com o bebê contra o ombro, serviu-se cheio de apetite.

— Como vão as coisas em Laramie? — indagou Bella.

— Ótimas. Jazz está em Nova York a negócios. Rosali e Emmett convidaram Alice para jantar no _trailer. _Eu brinquei com Nicky e Elizabeth e as horas passaram rápido.

Ele a fitou.

— E você? Divertiu-se com seus pais?

A hora da verdade.

— Fiquei lá um pouco e, então, voltei.

Ele piscou.

— Passou a noite aqui?

— Passei.

Ele parecia preocupado.

— Se eu soubesse, não teria viajado.

— Eu também não sabia. Não até chegar à casa dos meus pais e perceber que não estava mais em _casa_.

Ele esfregou as costas do bebê.

— O que você fez o dia inteiro?

— Preparei o jantar e assisti às fitas de vídeo.

— Bella... — sussurrou ele. — Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia.

— Por favor, não se desculpe. Eu estava me sentindo tão mal após deixarmos Johnny que nem sabia o que queria. Mais uma vez, fui a egoísta que não parou para considerar a sua dor. Naturalmente, você procurou seus amigos. Eles são praticamente sua família.

— São. Tenho sorte.

— Edward... podemos falar francamente?

— Pensei que sempre tivéssemos falado.

Ela tomou um gole de soda.

— É... que tenho algo importante para dizer... mas estou muito nervosa.

— Estou vendo. Sou tão mau assim, a ponto de você ter medo?

— Não, claro que não. — Ela mordiscou o lábio. — Sei que quer muito brincar com o bebê. Por que não o apronta para dormir enquanto lavo a louça? Depois, talvez possamos conversar sem interrupções.

— Você deve estar lendo os meus pensamentos, pois eu também preciso conversar com você sobre alguns assuntos.

O comentário inesperado deixou-a ainda mais nervosa. O que ele dissesse poderia mudar o que ela pensara em declarar.

— Vamos, tigre. Pai e filho perderam seu tempo juntos ontem. Quer ouvir a história do Ursinho Puff?

Edward tinha um jeito com o bebê que sempre a emocionava. Precisava superar aquilo, mas não sabia como.

Vinte minutos depois, Bella acabou de arrumar a cozinha e pensava em lavar a roupa. Sem saber o que estava limpo ou não na bolsa de viagem de Edward, decidiu lavar tudo.

A caminho da varanda, ouviu o telefone tocar. Como Edward estava ocupado com o bebê, resolveu atender.

— Alô?

— Sra. Cullen?

A voz masculina parecia familiar.

— Sim?

— Len Wiseman.

Ela abafou um gemido. O advogado não telefonaria, a menos que houvesse algo errado. Agarrou o aparelho com mais força.

— Sim, dr. Wiseman. Como vai?

— Estou bem. Desculpe-me por ligar a esta hora, mas surgiu um fato novo no caso. Algo que devem saber imediatamente. Seu marido está?

— Está. Só um minuto, vou colocá-lo na extensão.

— Eu espero.

Ela foi para o berçário chamar Edward.

— Rápido, Edward. É o dr. Wiseman. Pegue a extensão no seu quarto.

— Más notícias?

— Não sei. Fiquei com medo de perguntar.

Ela voltou para a cozinha.

— Estamos os dois na linha, dr. Wiseman.

— Ótimo. Nesta tarde, recebi um telefonema do advogado dos Walton. Parece que o aconselhamento determinado pelo juiz teve um grande impacto na família, principalmente em Cindy.

— Após passar um dia com o bebê, ela admitiu aos pais que não queria ser mãe. Sempre esteve interessada só no namorado. Os pais não têm desejo de ficar com a criança se a filha não se envolver. Assim, eles desistiram. Amanhã, a família vai se encontrar com o advogado para assinar o documento abrindo mão de todos os direitos sobre a criança.

— Não será necessária a minha presença na audiência. Mandarei os documentos por entrega especial à sra. Eisner. Ela os apresentará ao juiz. Parabéns aos dois. Vocês agora são os pais orgulhosos de um menininho de muita sorte. Quando o juiz bater o martelo, o bebê será de vocês para sempre.

_**Fim do Capitulo**_

_E então o acham? Espero que tenham gostado, sinto pela demora mas estou tendo muitas provas e trabalhos, além de ter de estudar para o vestibular, espero que entendam._

_Quanto a fic o próximo cap será o ultimo e podem ter certeza será um final feliz,_

_Sem mais delongas me despido , espero seus reviews, postarei o próximo cap o mais rápido possível._

_Bjssss ate o próximo. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

As palavras trouxeram alegria ao coração de Bella. Enquanto ela tentava controlar os soluços, Edward agradeceu ao advogado.

— Sempre lhe seremos gratos, dr. Wiseman. Mandarei o cheque amanhã cedo.

— Não é preciso. Há muitos anos, Jasper recomenda o meu escritório e os negócios prosperam. É bom poder retribuir um favor de vez em quando, principalmente numa causa tão nobre quanto a de vocês.

— Minha esposa e eu insistimos. Outro advogado sem a sua experiência não teria captado a fragilidade da garota. O senhor nos devolveu nossas vidas. — A voz de Edward falhava de emoção.

— Devolveu! — reforçou Bella. — Obrigada do fundo do coração, dr. Wiseman.

— Foi um prazer. Adeus.

Assim que desligaram, Bella se apressou para o corredor. Edward saiu do quarto. Ela viu no rosto do marido um sorriso incerto, ansioso, de alegria. Ele parecia muito jovem. E ela o amava tanto...

— Edward... — Não pôde falar mais, de tão emocionada.

— Ele é nosso!

Como que atraídos por uma força gravitacional, lançaram-se um nos braços do outro. Edward a ergueu e girou no ar. Bella nunca ouvira uma risada tão espontânea e alegre.

Edward a mantinha no ar com seus braços musculosos.

— Agora que Johnny é nosso, sra. Cullen, quero ouvir as palavras.

Bella intimidou-se com o olhar. Se estivesse enganada...

— Quais palavras, querido?

— É um começo. Não pare.

— Quer dizer... eu te amo? — A voz dela saiu trêmula. Com um gemido de satisfação, ele a baixou ao chão. — Não sabe que me apaixonei por você na noite em que trouxe Johnny para o centro médico? Como se fosse revelação, soube que você era o único homem para mim... — Fez uma pausa, porque ele começou a beijá-la. — É constrangedor admitir, mas teria feito qualquer coisa para ser sua esposa.

— Continue — ordenou ele, levando-a para o quarto.

Já na cama, ela tomou o rosto amado nas mãos.

— Quando acordei da minha operação, disse ao médico que queria morrer. Ele afirmou que eu ainda agradeceria por não ter morrido. Estou grata agora, Edward. — Cobriu-lhe o rosto de beijos e então tomou os lábios mais uma vez. — Sabe aquele provérbio sobre uma porta se fechando e uma janela se abrindo?

Ele assentiu e continuou fitando sua alma.

— Alguém se enganou. É um universo totalmente novo que se abre. Um universo se abriu para mim quando você surgiu. Estou tão apaixonada que chego a me assustar.

Ele adotou uma expressão solene.

— Poucos minutos após chegar ao pronto-socorro com Johnny, vocês dois se tornaram o _meu _mundo todo. Só vim a conhecer o terror na noite em que fiquei aguardando o seu telefonema. Aquele foi um momento crucial para mim. Com ou sem Johnny, eu me apaixonara por você e a queria como esposa. Mas fui egoísta e queria Johnny também.

— Oh, Edward... nem acredito que me ama. — Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

— Como pôde duvidar, se nunca a deixei nem por um instante? Só havia um problema. Nós nos conhecíamos havia apenas uma semana. Se eu dissesse que a amava, iria assustá-la. Não quis me arriscar e por isso usei Johnny. É vergonhoso, eu sei.

— Eu fiz o mesmo — sussurrou ela, contra os cabelos dele. — Meus pais ficaram muito preocupados quando contei que havia me casado com você. Mas quando expliquei que estava apaixonada, entenderam que nenhum argumento no mundo me faria mudar de idéia. Não levaram muito tempo para entender por que me sentia daquele jeito. Eles o adoraram. Todo mundo o adora. Fiquei eufórica quando Johnny melhorou o bastante para receber alta... poderia tirá-lo de perto de todas aquelas enfermeiras, principalmente de Julie.

Ele riu.

— Quer saber o que eu já ia fazer quando vi Jonah Ryder no nosso sofá com as mãos em cima de você?

Ela o beijou no queixo.

— Eu já disse. Nós não temos nenhum relacionamento especial.

— Do meu ponto de vista, você até poderia ter me enganado. Naquela noite, entendi o significado do ciúme. Percebi que nunca tinha me apaixonado antes.

— Não entendo. Você esteve noivo duas vezes.

— Querida... o motivo do noivado é descobrir se você quer se casar. Nas duas vezes, descobri que o ingrediente principal estava faltando. Então, eu a conheci. — Ele a beijou longamente. — O que senti por você era tão poderoso que eu teria feito qualquer coisa para conquistá-la.

— Como papai disse, eu fiz tudo para ter você.

— Teria mesmo feito tudo? — indagou ele.

— Não, Edward. O amor precisa ser forte assim, se duas pessoas querem viver juntas para sempre. O fato é que não posso lhe dar um filho. Outra mulher poderia...

— Não... — Ele a fez se calar. — Posso não ser o pai genético de Johnny, mas não imagino sentimentos diferentes por uma criança com o meu próprio sangue. Para ser sincero, quando Jasper contou a mim e a Emmett sobre sua ansiedade com a gravidez de Alice, eu me senti culpado pelo alívio por não ter que me preocupar com você passando por essa provação. Já foi péssimo esperar para ver se Johnny ficaria bem. Mas teria sido um inferno se tivesse que temer por sua vida. Chego a ficar feliz em saber que, quando quisermos aumentar a família, poderemos adotar um bebê que chegou ao mundo sem colocar a sua vida em risco.

Pelo fervor na voz, pela atitude corporal ao falar, Bella sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Ele não lamentava.

— Como tive sorte em encontrar você — murmurou, emocionada.

— Repito o mesmo, desde a noite em que uma bela mulher destemida veio em minha defesa diante de meus amigos e da lei. Naquele momento, eu soube que queria você, ou a vida não teria mais sentido.

Ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Eu me entreguei naquela noite.

— Vamos dizer que aquilo só reforçou minha decisão de convencê-la a se casar comigo, não importavam as medidas extremas que tivesse que tomar.

— Caso tenha notado, larguei tudo para ir a Reno com você.

— Acha que me esqueceria daquele dia?

— Não. — Ela lhe deu um grande beijo nos lábios. — Mas foi uma correria tal que deixamos muitas pessoas que amamos longe desse momento. Estava pensando nos seus pais.

Ele suspirou.

— O que têm eles?

— Antes de termos convidado todos para vir para o Natal, Rosali me contou que ela e Alice estavam preocupadas em tornar a data festiva para os maridos. Contou que tanto Emmett quanto Jasper não se dão bem com os respectivos pais.

— Ela contou?

— Sim. As mulheres sempre querem que seus maridos sejam felizes. Eu... eu não acho que você seja totalmente feliz, Edward. Como pode ser feliz, se sua família nem sabe sobre Johnny ou sobre mim?

Ela beijou a mão forte que lhe amparava o rosto.

— Ressenti-me por você no Natal, quando seus pais não telefonaram. Mas então imaginei se eles não estavam esperando que você se aproximasse. É possível que eles lamentem tê-lo mantido a distância durante todos esses anos e que agora só não se aproximem por orgulho?

Edward permaneceu tanto tempo em silêncio que ela temia ter cometido um erro fatal ao tocar no assunto. Mas, como começara, tinha que ir até o fim.

— Não importa o que tenham feito, eles contribuíram para formar o homem elevado que é. Não vá me dizer que eles não querem saber que você se casou e tem um filho. — O rosto de Bella iluminou-se. — Querido? Que tal se os convidarmos para o batizado de Johnny?

Ele lhe acariciou os cabelos sedosos.

— Nunca viriam.

— Talvez não, mas você permite que eu faça o convite?

— Na semana que vem, quando o juiz nos der a guarda definitiva de Johnny, talvez eu queira discutir o assunto.

Bella sentiu o coração disparado.

— Enquanto isso, chega de conversa — murmurou ele, livrando-a do robe. — Não sabe a agonia que passei vendo-a entrar em seu quarto todas as noites, sabendo que só uma parede nos separava. Pois saiba: nada jamais vai nos separar novamente. Eu te adoro, Bella. Não sabe que esperei por você a minha vida toda? Venha aqui... Deixe-me amá-la...

Quando Johnny não chorou pedindo a mamadeira das cinco horas, Bella imaginou se o garotinho adivinhara que aquela noite estava sendo diferente das outras.

Embora o médico houvesse afirmado que ela podia desempenhar seu papel de mulher sem seqüelas, ela sempre mantivera um medo residual de decepcionar o marido, um dia.

Mas as horas de paixão com Edward dissiparam qualquer preocupação com relação ao problema. Juntos, experimentaram tal êxtase em dar e receber prazer que Bella chegou a sentir-se imortal.

Lânguida após o ato de amor que não se encerrou senão nas primeiras horas da madrugada, Bella detestava a idéia de abandonar o abraço sólido por qualquer motivo.

Somente o filho tinha o poder de separá-la do homem fantástico que finalmente adormecera. _E ele era fantástico. _Ainda não acreditava que Edward Cullen era seu marido, o homem a quem poderia amar quando quisesse.

Cuidadosamente, removeu o braço musculoso de seu quadril. Não foi fácil tirar a perna debaixo da dele, mas, de algum modo, conseguiu.

O quarto estava um desastre. Enquanto cambaleava no escuro à procura do robe, o choro do bebê se intensificava.

No procedimento normal, um bebê não nascia até nove meses após a lua-de-mel. Felizmente, Johnny era pequeno demais para perceber o que o pai fizera com a mãe a noite inteira.

Oh, estava horrível, com a pele avermelhada após o roçar da barba por fazer de Edward. Sentia o pulso acelerar só de pensar no que haviam feito.

Após esquentar a mamadeira no microondas, apressou-se pelo corredor até o berçário.

— Aqui estou, filhinho. Mamãe está aqui.

Trocou a fralda do bebê, agasalhou-o e levou-o à sala para lhe dar a mamadeira.

— Aonde pensa que vai?

Edward a segurou pelos ombros e apertou contra si.

— Querido... pensei que estivesse dormindo.

Edward a beijava no pescoço e no ombro de forma excitante.

— Volte para a cama, meu amor... Não gosto de ficar lá sem você.

As carícias geraram nova onda de desejo em Bella, mas não poderiam saciá-la enquanto o filho precisasse de sua atenção.

Johnny abocanhou a chupeta da mamadeira.

Edward inclinou-se para beijá-la na boca.

— Finalmente, tenho tudo o que desejava na vida, bem onde queria.

Bella fitou terna o rosto do marido.

— Sou tão feliz que não parece justo para aqueles que ainda não encontraram a felicidade.

— Não gosto dessa palavra. Vamos apenas agradecer por nosso filho nos ter reunido. Sabia que ele é mais inteligente do que a maioria dos bebês?

Bella sorriu.

— Claro, mas como _você _descobriu isso?

— Porque ele sabe que o pai não pode esperar para ficar a sós com sua mãe e acabou a mamadeira duas vezes mais rápido do que o normal. Vamos, tigrinho. De volta ao berço.

Em poucos minutos, o marido voltava ao quarto. Quando sentiu o colchão ceder, Bella o procurou com tanto desejo que ao recordar, mais tarde, ruborizaria.

Às dez da manhã, o telefone começou a tocar. Edward debruçou-se sobre Bella para pegar o aparelho. Saciados após fazer amor durante as primeiras horas da madrugada, haviam adormecido profundamente.

Ela sabia que era Jasper ou Emmet. O tom de alegria na voz do marido ao contar que tinham a guarda de Johnny era algo que guardaria para o resto da vida.

Edward não se demorou ao telefone. Assim que ele desligou, Bella lançou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Era Jasper. Ele ficou feliz por nós e vai espalhar a notícia.

— Acho que foi a conversa mais breve que já tiveram.

— Ele sabia que eu estava ocupado...

Bella enrubesceu.

— Como ele podia saber?

— Nosso amigo francês tem instinto apurado.

— Querido? O que ele perguntou para você responder: "Não. Nenhum"?

O marido calou-se.

Confusa, ela se apoiou num cotovelo para encará-lo. Para seu espanto, havia um filme de lágrimas sobre os olhos muito azuis.

— Desculpe-me, Edward — pediu, imaginando que o magoara.

Ele a colocou no colo.

— Do que está falando?

— Não quis me intrometer. Sei quanto são amigos.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Vamos acertar uma coisa já. Você é minha esposa. Nós partilhamos tudo. Você pode e deve saber de tudo. Entende o que estou dizendo?

Ela assentiu.

— Sim. Eu me sinto da mesma forma em relação a você.

Ele lhe varreu os lábios com um beijo.

— Antes de desligarmos, Jazz perguntou se eu continuava tendo os pesadelos.

Ao compreender o significado daquela declaração, Bella sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

— Quer dizer...

— Quero dizer que, quando adormeci, nada me incomodou.

Feliz, ela enxugou as lágrimas dele com beijos.

— Sabe o que eu acho? Que seu irmão o ama tanto que foi obra dele mandar Johnny para nossas vidas.

— Após tudo o que aconteceu, começo a achar que tem razão.

— Sei que tenho. Ele queria que o seu sofrimento acabasse.

— Que sofrimento? — Ele a abraçou. — Não sei mais o significado dessa palavra. Eu te amo, Bella. Abrace-me. Não me solte jamais.

Ela estreitou o marido, emocionada até a alma com a vulnerabilidade daquele homem forte e maravilhoso que uma nevasca colocara em sua vida.

_Fim_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews, adicionaram a fic aos favoritos, enfim a todos que acompanharam esse estória._

_Espero que todos tenham um ano repleto de luz e alegria e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem._

_Bjs ..._


End file.
